The 3rd Demigod Games
by Cabin 12
Summary: 24 Demigods. Only 1 Can Survive. 10 are alive. Voting Closed!
1. The Reaping

**(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

"Laney get up!". I groan as the head counsellor tries to wake me up for the reaping. I don't want to go. I'm so nervous. Plus, I am NOT a morning person. No one in the Hades cabin is. I drag myself out of bed and dress in my reaping clothes as slowly as possible to delay the reaping. I won't get chosen but I still don't want to go. Out of all the kids in camp there's still a very slim chance of being picked. It's just lucky that Hades doesn't compete in the games anymore or I'd have a bigger chance of being chosen. I pull on my shoes and line up with my siblings. Once everyone is ready we walk out the door and to the front of the big house.

There's a temporary stage set up and two bowls stand in the middle of the stage. Chiron stands at the back in the right corner, with Jake Michael from last year's games. I suddenly feel someone tap on my shoulder and when I spin around I see my best friend, Alexis Mor. Alexis is a daughter of Nemisis and like me she's elegible for being picked. Even if one of us are picked there will probably be a volounteer. There was last year **PLUS** the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Ares have been training to volounteer for the games. It's still pretty new so there probably won't be volounteers every year for a couple more years.

Everyone has been calling Jake Michael " _The First Career_ " but that annoys me. He never trained for the games **PLUS** he wasn't even with the careers in his games! Yes he volounteered but that was to protect his girlfriend and sister. Alexis and I talk for a while. I mostly try to convince her that she isn't going to be chosen. Not when there's like 30 kids in the Aphrodite cabin that could be chosen. Chiron tells us to line up so I say goodbye to Alexis and join my brothers and sisters. Jake stands up and says this dull speech about the demigods rebelling against the gods blah, blah, blah. Next he reads out the name of the victors. He starts by saying Poseidon's name and then his own, quickly followed by what games he won.

He does the same thing for Dionysus. After what seems like an eternity Jake claps and the 2 bowls fill with names for the Zeus cabin. As always the girls will be chosen first. Jake walks over to the bowl, plucks out the first name he touches and walks back to the microphone "Aura Flash!" A small 12 year old girl bursts into tears. Surprisingly no one volounteers. Zeus is not going to be pleased. This small girl has blonde curly hair and is tanned. The only thing ruining her surfer girl look is her electric blue eyes.

Once she's up on the chariot Jake draws the male name "Ryan King!" A boy about 14 walks out of the line and heads towards the stage. "Any volounteers?" Jake asks. "I do! I volounteer!" as soon as this boy steps out I know Zeus will be pleased. He's 17 and has straight black hair, gray eyes (which is weird for a child of Zeus), tanned skin and freckles all over his face. The volounteer gets escorted up to the stage while the other Zeus kids have to force the boy who was reaped back into the line. "What's your name?" Jake asks "Jayden King". Oh, so they were FULL brothers.

Jayden joins Aura on the chariot and the bowls fill with everyone's names. Even though I know I won't be reaped I still can't stop worrying. I don't have to worry though because the name Jake calls isn't mine, it's my best friend's. "Alexis Mor, Daughter of Nemisis!" Damn it. I told her she wouldn't be reaped and now she is. I know what I have to do and i'm not even upset. I'm fully prepared.

"Any volounteers?" I take a deep breath "I volounteer as tribute!" All eyes are on me as I make my way to the stage, head held high. "No Laney no!" Alexis starts screaming at me and has to be taken away by centaur guards. I'm sorry Alexis but i'm not going to let you die. As I step onto Hera's chariot I take a deep breath and continue to focus on the competition. My "cabin" partner is a boy called Devin Williamson. He gets reaped and besides looking a bit nervous is fine. He has black hair and really cool orange eyes. He's a son of Hestia and like all her kids, would've been born in the hearth.

Next is Poseidon. "Monique Kellogg!" "I volounteer as tribute!" Damn! This girl didn't even wait for Jake to ask! A 16 year old girl with longe blonde hair, sea green eyes and tanned skin walks to the stage. She's quite tall and I immediantly rule her out as a threat. She's probably a career although she looks quite nice. Now Jake pulls a name from the boy's bowl. "Graham Atteberry!" "I volounteer!" Poseidon's tributes are eager this year! My jaw drops as the volounteer walks out. He's one of the hottest guys i've seen on the planet! With his sea green eyes and messy brown hair. His chiselled jaw and stubble.

His shirt which is almost fully open shows his pecs and abs. His tanned skin, his blinding white smile. He's not beautiful. He's not handsome. He's _sexy_. And he knows it. He winks at the cameras and flexes his biceps. I look at Jake and I can tell by the look on his face that he's not happy that he's going to be mentoring a complete douchebag who is so up himself. Once everyone is finished swooning over Doc Clifflin (that's his name) the bowls fill up with the Demeter names. In the first games Demeter didn't do so well.

She became the first god to loose a tribute and also became the first god to loose **BOTH** of their tributes. Last year her male tribute died in the bloodbath but her female tribute made it to the final 6 before Jake killed her from insanity. Dionysus healed Jake after the games and now he's back to normal. "Elizabeth Lane Arren!" For about 20 seconds no one moves. Eventually the centaur guards are forced to find this girl and when they do I find myself looking at a 14 year old girl. Maybe Demeter won't have very good luck this year. This girl is pretty though so it may get her sponsors. She has golden blonde hair that stops just above her hip.

She has dark blue eyes, pale skin and a constant blush. Yes, she's very pretty indeed. Now for the male tribute "Nicolas Mathews!" A small 13 year old boy steps out of the Demeter line looking nervous. Demeter doesn't stand a chance this year. Although neither did Flora and look how far she got. But then again this year the tributes seem alot tougher and stronger than last year. Now for Ares, the last career god. "Kayleigh Horn!" "I volounteer!" A 12 year old girl, yes I said 12, walks up to the stage. Everyone is shocked but personally I think she's scary and it doesn't surprise me she volounteered. She has medium brown skin and black hair but the scary thing about her is her eyes. They're completely black. I have no idea if they're contacts or not but it's still scary.

Jake pulls out the male's name. "Josiah Warren!" an 18 year old walks out of the crowd confidently "Any volounteers?" "I volounteer!" Josiah stares daggers as another 18 year old boy steps from the Ares line. He has blonde hair (which is rarely seen on an Ares kid) and hazel eyes. He's quite tall and has a deep tan. I take note of him as another potential threat. Now for Athena. We're half way there. "Krystal Bryson!" Krystal walks up and Jake asks "Any Volou-" "I volounteer as tribute!" a 14 year old girl walks out from the Athena cabin line. First a 12 year old volounteers now a 14 year old. The tributes are beginning to get interesting. The volounteer has intelligent gray eyes, blonde hair and is about 5 foot.

Jake asks her name and I learn it's Emma Kart. Jake crosses over to the bowl with a pained expression on his face. Now that the celebrity demigods are no longer going to draw the names the newest victors have to and I can tell Jake isn't enjoying himself. "Peter Darren!" Peter walks up, looking at the ground, and it appears he may be thinking startegy to himself. Well of course, he's a child of Athena. I wait for a volounteer but none come forward. Next up is Apollo. Jake pulls a name from the bowl "Sunny Reyes!" a figure in the Apollo cabin turns on her heels and takes off running. The centaur guards cathc her and force her onto the chariot.

She's 14 I think and has blonde hair, amber eyes, tanned skin and is quite tall for her age. Nearly all of Apollo's tributes look like this. "Cade Ray!" "I volounteer!" a boy that looks about 17 comes forward and climbs the steps to the stage. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and is quite tall. "What's your name?" "Hunter Reyes." wasn't Reyes the Apollo girl's last name. Oh no. _Another_ set of full siblings. It didn't happen in the first games unless you count Marlee and Jilla but Jilla was in last year's games so I don't count it. But last year, 15 year old twins competed from Hermes and they both died in the bloodbath. Now full siblings from Apollo?

This is horrible but I know that Olympus will be loving it. Now for Artemis. "Luna Jones!" a girl steps forward and smiles wickedly at the cameras. Uh oh. She's about 15 and her pale skin is dotted with freckles, her raven black hair is down to her waist and her silver eyes are more intimidating and peircing than any of the Athena kid's silver ones. No one volounteers. "Kent Jaydenson!" Another 15 year old leaves the Artemis line. Kent has mahogany brown hair that falls to his face in a fringe. He has a light build but somewhat sharp features.

As he walks towards the stage I notice a blank expression on his face, probably blocking out the world. The bowls fill up with names for Hephaestus. "Mackenzie Blaze!" a 17 year old girl steps from the line and all I can think is " _Hephaestus might actually stand a chance this year_ ". The girl has dirty blonde hair, hard brown eyes and even though she's only about 5 foot she has bulging muscles. Same can't be said for the boy though. The male tribute's name is Lucas Hawn. He's 13 and has brown hair and hazel eyes as well as bulging muscles just like his sister. Now for Aphrodite. I'm not looking forward to Aphrodite because when her tributes get chosen they'll probably scream and start talking about how they won't get makeup and stupid stuff like that.

"Cleo Oliver!" a girl screams. Told ya that would happen. "I volounteer!" every one turns to the volounteer. She has silver eyes, black hair, pale skin and looks around 17. I rule her as a threat. She glares at all the male tributes. I think I remember Alexis telling me about this girl. Her name is Jacklyn Noel and she hates  
boys, which is funny considering who her mother is. Sure enough when Jake asks what her name is it's Jacklyn Noel. "Maxwell Danvers!" obviously Aphrodite kids are attractive but _DAMN_ this boy is fine! I feel like a pedophile perving on this 14 year old boy but I can't help it.

This boy is just as attractive as Doc from Poseidon. I think Doc realises because he seems to get very angry. Max has dirty blonde hair, is about 6 foot, has bright green eyes and is very _VERY_ handsome. No volounteers come froward and I'm sure Olympus is dissapointed. They don't want Doc _AND_ Maxwell to die. If someone volounteered for Maxwell the gods would probably try to get Doc out and then when Max is older and actually stands a chance then they'd rig the reaping so he'd go in. Oh well. If I had to choose I would probably want Doc to live because I like sexy better than handsome.

My stomach contracts as the bowls fill up with Hermes names. I know I was just perving on two of the hottest people in the world but I do have a boyfriend from Hermes. I just hope he doesn't volounteer. "Laura Crossfield!" a 12 year old girl bursts into tears and as she walks up to the stage, she tries to act brave. Honey, it's too late now. She's a blonde (like most Hermes kids),green eyes and is fairly skinny. She probably won't make it past the bloodbath. "Davy Dustin!" phew Carter wasn't chosen "I volounteer as tribute!" I groan because it's Carter. Last year the Hermes boy volounteered to protect his twin sister and the both died in the bloodbath.

Hermes tributes volounteering to protect loved ones is probably cursed. I look down at Carter, hating him for risking his life for me because, if I win then he'll die and I can't live with that. Carter has sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. He stands at around 6 foot. After i've finished glaring at Carter I turn my attention to the Dionysus tributes (even though they won't last long). "Aaliyah Target!" a girl in the Dionysus line with tanned, filipino skin, balck wavy hair and dark brown eyes smiles. Smiles. Great. She's a psychopath. No one volounteers for her which makes me worry more. She looks like she would rip my throat out whenever she feels like it.

Maybe Dionysus has another fighter this year? Obviously he got fighters on the first year as the girl got to the final 4 and the boy won but last year his tributes were weak. Sure they made it past the bloodbath but that's about all. They died within 5 days. I quickly take note that Aaliyah is 15 before Jake announces the last tribute "Arthur Lands!" A 15 year old boy starts to walk politley to the stage. I guess both of Dionysus' tributes this year are 15. Arthur has blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and is quite lean. Jake thanks Camp Half-Blood and I quickly wave goodbye to my cabin mates, my mortal family and Alexis before i'm teleported to Olympus.

 **Hi! Did you like it? I'm so glad I can start the games!**  
 **Question time!**

 **1.)Besides your own tribute(s), who was your favourite?:**

 **2.)Who do you think is the weakest?:**

 **3.)Who do you think could win?:**

 **4.)What do you think of Laney?:**

 **5.)How far do you think she'll make it in the games?:**


	2. The Chariot Rides

**(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

"Don't worry we're nearly done!" I clench my fists as a cloud nymph from my prep team scrubs magical tooth paste into my teeth. She's not being gentle. I still can't believe i'm going into the games. I'll probably die. A girl hasn't won the games yet. They've come close but a girl hasn't become victor. Apollo hasn't had much luck though. In the first games my brother died in the bloodbath and my sister died around the final 10. Last year both of my siblings died in the bloodbath. I'm probably going to die.

"Done!" my prep team puts a robe on and the one that was brushing my teeth orders a satyr called Spud to fetch my stylist. Once they've got my stylist i'm ordered to take my robe off. I slowly take my robe off and let it drop to the ground. "Yes she's fine. Alright let's get the costume!" I wonder how Hunter is. I'm still kind of angry that he volounteered but maybe he can become Apollo's first victor. My stylist comes back with a bag which obviously holds my costume. I wonder what it is. Patty (my stylist) pulls out a golden cowgirl costume. Eugh.

"Apollo's sacred animal is cattle so we decided to go with the cowboy look. Consider yourself lucky we didn't put you in a cow suit." I don't like Patty, she's horrible. Patty helps me get dressed into it and then escorts me out to meet the other tributes. As I step into the chariot stables I look at the other tributes. Only the Aphrodite and Poseidon tributes are here. The Poseidon girl wears a mermaid tail and a sea shell bikini. She has seaweed wrapped through her hair. Doc is ummmm, in a very interestng costume. He's a reverse mermaid. On the top half his muscles have scales painted onto them. He's bottom half is just skin... _JUST_ skin. I have to look away from his naked lower body. He's such a man whore.

The 2 Aphrodite tributes are.. in interesting clothes. The girl is dressed in a jester outfit sewn out of multiple fabrics. Maxwell is wearing pants that are the same but has no shirt on. I roll my eyes and turn to Patty. Patty's gone but Hunter is walking out with his stylist. He's dressed in the same outfit as me. He smiles at me before straighening my cowboy hat. One by one the tributes come in. The pair from Demeter walk in wearing blue overalls and Aeolus starts talking. One of the behind the scenes people must've told him everyone was here.

The Zeus chariot rolls out and Aura and Jayden are wearing pink feathered cloaks and gem covered head sets. The crowd roars in approval. Zeus has been and always will be favourites. Hera rolls out next and her tributes have white jumpsuits on. Sitting on their heads are origami looking things. I have no idea why. Both of the Hera tributes aren't liking this and you can tell. The Poseidon kids roll out and the crowd's applause grows louder at the sight of naked Doc. Next the Demeter tributes roll out in their blue overalls and the applause gets a bit softer.

Now the Ares tributes roll out in black costumes covered in leather straps. The applause grows louder. They've been the favourites for the past 2 years. Now the Athena tributes roll out in silver, sparkly capes and armour. I suddenly feel our chariot lurch forward. I was completely focused on looking at the costumes that I forgot that we're going. We ride out and I start to smile and wave. I don't want to do this. It's sick. But instead of crying or screaming I continue to smile. The crowd isn't particularly interested in our costumes. They aren't the best. I take a glance up to the screen. My cousins from Artemis are dressed in silver robes with moons hanging around their faces.

Next Hephaestus ride out. They're wearing denim overalls and are swinging massive war hammers around, obviously to show their strength. Aphrodite roll out and the crowd cheers at a shirtless Maxwell. The Hermes kids roll out in bronze costumes making them look like their father. Finally the Dionysus kids roll out and they're in silver jumpsuits with flashing dots covering them, obviously meant to represent grapes. We pull into the city circle and Zeus congratulates us on our sacrifice. Like some of us had a choice.

After that our chariot is directed to Apollo's temple. Once we get there I hop off the chariot and walk in. My father is standing there. He says hello and shows us to our rooms. I step inside the shower and I have to say that it's the best shower in my life. Once i've finished in the shower I walk downstairs and sit with my dad. Once Hunter comes down some satyrs serve us dinner. It's a yellow soup that tastes like springtime. For desert we have some rainbow jelly. After dinner we go and watch the recap of the tribute parade. We have one of the worst costumes there. After the recap Apollo tells us to go to bed. I say goodnight to Hunter and Apollo and go to my room.

The room is beautiful. I have a bed bigger than a king double and it's really soft. I change into my pajamas and lay down on the bed. Tommorrow is training. I'm kind of nervous to meet the other tributes even though I went to camp with them. I set my alarm for 8 O'Clock tommorrow morning because the training starts at 9. It starts so late because Olympus' residents don't wake up until like 10 but we still need to train so they compromised. I just can't believe I only have like 3 weeks to live. No more like 1. I'll probably die in the bloodbath. I just hope Hunter wins.


	3. Training Day 1

**(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_  
I turn off my alarm and stretch. Today is the day! The day I get to meet the other careers. I suddenly remember last night when I saw WAY to much off Doc than I wanted to. I'm sure Poseidon would be proud of what his son possesses. A black outfit has been set at the end of my bed. Once I pull it on I walk over to my full length mirror and tie my hair into a pony tail. As I put my arms down I see some numbers on the shoulders of the training outfit. As I look closer I realise that it's the number 3. Probably for the number of the Poseidon cabin. Poseidon knocks on my door "Coming!" I quickly rush downstairs. Doc is already dressed and is obviously waiting for me to get here. I'm just surprised he has clothes on.

Poseidon escorts us out of the temple and helps us into the chariot. Poseidon makes sure we're secured into the chariot he tells the horses to take us to the training centre. As Doc and I ride to the training centre I take in Olympus for the first time. Tall buildings sit on the pavement, staring down at us with dozen of windows. The mobs of crowds cheer at us. I roll my eyes and just stare ahead. Finally we get to the training centre and hop off the chariot. I pat the horses and thank them before walking into the training centre. The only tributes here are the 12 year old girl from Ares and the blonde Ares boy.

Doc stands in a circle that says 3M and I stand in a circle that says 3F. I look at the circles next to me. To my left the small Zeus girl will be standing and on my right will be the crazy Dionysus girl. One by one pairs of tributes walki in. Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Apollo. Finally the Aphrodite tributes take their spots and the head trainer begins her speech "In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next two days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." it's scary to know so many things can kill me.

She sends the tributes off to train. Me and Doc go and meet the boys from Zeus and Ares. I notice that the 12 year old girl joins us as well. "What are you doing?" Doc asks her "Joining my fellow my careers". Doc chuckles "Kid your too young. Go and join Aura at the weakling station". Jessica swears at Doc and storms off to the spear throwing station. I notice that this year the careers have less members. We still have to get more members but still. "I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Maya." Doc says "My name is Doc" I learn that the Zeus boy's name is Jayden and the Ares boy is named Jack.

Jayden suggests we go to the sword fighting station so we agree and head to that station. I quickly make sure my trident necklace is around my neck before following the 3 boys. All 3 of them are quite good looking and i've been told i'm quite pretty so we should have lots of sponsors. Doc is still the best looking. The only tribute at the sword station is the daughter of Hades from Hera. She sees us coming so she quickly moves from the sword station to another station. We take turns at swordfighting. We go in order of cabins so Jayden goes first. He excels at swordfighting and you can tell it's his best weapon and we haven't gone to any other stations yet! Jayden beats the trainer in a minute. I go next. I prefer tridents but swords are kind of like tridents. Right?

I'm sorta right as I beat the trainer in 3 or 4 minutes. Doc goes next. Doc's weapon of choice is also a trident so he's quite good at swords. He manages to beat the trainer much faster than me but he doesn't beat Jayden. Jack goes last. Because he's a son of Ares he is good with pretty much every weapon. It turns out his best weapon is sword and he manages to beat Jayden with a time of 42 seconds. It's funny. There's 4 careers, two of them use tridents and two of them use swords.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

Stupid careers, I was training! I'm currently sitting at the fire station trying to make a fire. I'm not doing to well. I rub my hands faster trying to get even a spark but i'm unsuccesful. Just when i'm about to give up my fire blazes and I cheer. I stop cheering when I notice a figure sit to my right. I turn my head and find Devin smiling at me. I realise with annoyance that he started the fire. "Hey" he says. I know what's coming and, even though he's 15, he'll be a good ally. He can control fire AND he can conjure food out of thin air. So i'm sure as Hades allying with him "Sure". He raises his eyebrow "I didn't ask-" "Yeah but I know your going to ask to be allies. Allies are a smart thing to have in the games. Haha I just don't know why you didn't ask me last night while we were having dinner."

He smiles sheepishly. I feel alot happier knowing I have an ally now. After all, us minor god kids have to stick together. We can't let the Olympian gods steal the show. We leave the fire station because if it comes to it Devin can easily start a fire. It's better we don't though. The careers will be able to find us and maybe even kill us. I'm actually quite surprised there's only 4 of them. They'll probably find another ally or two to join there alliance. The girl from Hephaestus is a  
threat and the boy from Apollo can't be overlooked. Although he won't leave his little sister. She's the reason he volounteered.

I look around for Carter and spot him over at the dagger station. I can't wait to tell him I have an ally. I lead Devin over to the station and wait for Carter to finish. Hermes and Athena tributes are generally good at daggers because they are for quick thinkers. Athena tributes are smarter whereas the Hermes tributes are more cunning. Maybe we can get one of the Athena kids on our team. Carter knocks the dagger out of the trainer's hand and holds his own dagger against the trainer's throat. Carter slits the trainer's throat and the trainer drops to the ground. Automatically the trainer revives and congratulates Carter on his skill with Daggers. Your allowed to kill the trainers now and Hades just revives them. It's actually pretty cool. Same thing happens with the tributes. If they decide to kill themselves Hades just brings them back to life. There's literally no way of escaping the games.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

I slowly stroke the brush against Lucas' arm. I've been trying to camouflage him so he looks like mud but i'm not doing too well. Poor Lucas. He's only 13, he doesn't deserve to die. That's why I allied with him. Even though I don't expect him to win I can at least _try_ to get him home. I look around at the other 22 tributes. The 12 year old girl from Zeus seems to have befriended the Ares girl. The Zeus boy has joined the Poseidon tributes and the Ares boy in the careers. The pair from Hera are teamed up with the Hermes boy. The siblings from Demeter are at the mutt information station, no doubt in an alliance together. The girl from Athena is sticking close to the careers while the boy is on the other end of the training centre. I doubt the Athena girl will get in with the careers. She's only 14. Then again the careers only 4 members right now and you can't really go wrong with a tribute from Athena.

The full brother and sister from Apollo are hanging out with each other and the pair from Artemis are in a team as well. The girl from Aphrodite is all by herself and so is her handsome cabin partner. The girl from Hermes is by herself and so are the Dionysus tributes. That's about 5 or 6 teams right now. I don't doubt that more alliances will form and more tributes will join already formed alliances. Allies are good if you ignore the fact that you might have to kill them. I won't kill Lucas but I can only protect him for so long. What if I protect him until the final 2? What will happen then? I shouldn't worry. Live in the moment. Plus I doubt that BOTH tributes from Hephaestus will make it to the final 2.

In the past two years both tributes from Hephaestus have died in the bloodbath. I hope I can break that streak. I'm still deciding whether or not to go fight in the bloodbath but I think i'll run away from it. It's too risky, although Lucas and I will need supplies. All this strategic planning is so confusing! I need supplies but i'm guaranteed to survive the bloodbath if I run away! I might discuss it with Lucas. "Lucas?" "Yeah Mackenzie?" "Should we run from the bloodbath or go in and fight?" He thinks about it for a second "If there's something valuable close to us then we'll run and grab it. If not then we run." I nod. This kid is pretty smart. Why didn't I think of that? I sigh and go back to turning Lucas into mud.

 **(Aura Flash,12,Female,Zeus)**

I put the last berry into the edible pile and wait for the trainer. I don't need to train with weapons i'm already a good archer. The trainer nods and I look at Jessica, who seems pleased. I'm really quite happy that Jessica decided to ally with me. Soon we're going to go over and talk to the Hermes girl cos she's the only 12 year old left and we figured it would be cool to have a group of 12 year olds. We'll show the other tributes that we're not to be messed with. I quickly glance up at the oddboard. The Hermes girl sits at 24, I sit at 19 and Jessica sits at 18. The boy from Demeter sits at 23, his sister sits 22,the Apollo girl sits at 21 and the Hephaestus boy sits one slot below me at 20. At the very top is Doc from Poseidon. I bet Jake is happy he got a pair of fighters. The girl, Maya I think her name is, sits at 4. The Ares boy sits at 2 and Jayden sits at 3. The strongest non career is the Hephaestus girl who is sitting at 5. I'm not really dissapointed that i'm at 19.

I thought I was going to be 24. Jessica grabs my arm "Come on let's go to another station". We thank the trainer and wander around the training centre. Jessica suggests we go to the throwing knife station. I grab a couple of knives, carful not to touch the blades and aim. When I release I hit the humanoid target in the head. Not to bad. I throw my other 9 knives. 4 hit the heart and the other 5 completely miss. Jessica however is doing exeptionally well. 6 of her knives hit kill spots, 2 hit the right arm, 1 hits the stomach and the last one misses the throat by a couple of centimetres.

We continue to throw knives and I get better and better every round. Jessica, being a daughter of Ares, is hardwired to be good at every weapon so she doesn't really need to improve. The careers keep glancing over at us but Jessica and I agreed that they've had their chance and we're not joining them. What we really need to do is start talking to that Hermes girl. She'll be useful. With my survival knowledge, Jessica's weapon skills and the Hermes girl is bound to have thief skills. Those careers better watch their backs.

 **(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

I throw the axe into the trainer's head and he slumps down dead. A few seconds later he rises into the air and the axe falls out of his head. When he lands on his feet he claps "Very good. For a child of Apollo you have exeptional axe skills". I blush at the compliment and look away. My heart drops as I see the 4 careers walking towards me and Sunny. I pull Sunny behind me and stare the careers down. The Poseidon boy, who's obviously the leader, speaks first "We saw your skills with axes". I keep staring them down "We were wondering if you want to join the careers." I shake my head "Even if you would let Sunny join the answer is no. I don't want to join you pieces of scum and kill innocent kids". Instead of Doc getting angry he smiles, which scares me worse than him getting angry "Consider yourself on my kill list Hunter." he looks at Sunny "Bloodbath pieces of shit". I clench my fists to stop myself from king hitting him as he walks away.

Careers are so arrogant. The good thing this year is that there is less of them then there has been for the last 2 years. That'll give me an advantage if I have to kill one of them. Sunny slowly walks out from behind me and I pat her on the back. Poor Sunny, she shouldn't have to deal with this. Oh well, she's going to get out in the end. Laney from Hera, Doc from Poseidon, Mackenzie from Hephaestus, they're all going to die if Sunny is to get home. I decide to leave the axe station and go to the spear throwing station.

I decide to let Sunny go first so I can keep a look out for the careers. I've decided to run from the bloodbath in order to get through the first day. Then we'll sneak into the career's camp and steal things on the first night. Then i'll just wing it. I should be able to make it far. I turn to Sunny for a brief second and watch as she throws her spear. It misses by 1 metre or so. I sigh. How am I supposed to make Sunny victor when she's not skilled in really anything?

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

The knife releases from my fingertips and lands in the target's throat, wiggling in it's new home. I'm quite good at throwing knives so i'll be able to protect Nicolas and myself. If the careers comes along, hopefully i'll be able to take one out before they kill me and Nicolas so the other tributes have a better chance of survival. I'm terrified knowing that in a couple of weeks 23 of us will be dead. Nicolas throws one of his knives and it hits the dummy's right leg. I decided to stick with my brother because...well he's my brother.

I want Demeter to have a victor this year, even if that means me dying and Nicolas winning. I highly doubt he'll win though. I doubt i'll win! I just hope one of those nasty careers don't win this year. They probably will. They've been training specially to do this so they'll probably win. Of course there are some tributes from non career gods that are strong looking. The boy from Apollo seems strong and so do the girls from Hera and Hephaestus. I just don't know!

Argh! All this planning and strategising is so confusing! I peg a knife at the target and it lands in the heart. Over the next hour or so I just throw knives at dummies. My knife throwing is interrupted by a whistle, telling us that it's lunch time. I walk over to a table and sit in it while Nicolas gets us apples. I take a quick glance around the room to see if any alliances have formed. Obviously the careers are the first alliance to be made but this year there seems to be less of them. Only the Zeus boy, both from Poseidon and the Ares boy are part of the careers. Some other alliances have been formed but mostly between cabin partners although the 12 year old girls from Zeus and Ares have teamed up.

 **(Arthur Lands,15,Male,Dionysus)**

I munch on my apple and stare at the table, not looking at any other tributes. I don't want to be rude. I still can't believe I was chosen. It just hasn't sunk in yet. For the past 2 years Dionysus hasn't done too bad though. In the first games both of his tributes got to the final 4 and his male tribute ended up winning. James is Aaliyah's and my mentor. And last year both tributes made it past the bloodbath although Nikki was the first one to die after the bloodbath and Brandon only just made it past halfway.

I don't stand a chance at winning these games. Aaliyah will probably make it far, maybe even win, but me? I'll probably die in the first week. I would say bloodbath but I plan on running away from the bloodbath. The careers might find me on the second day. They always go hunting on the second day. It's sort of their trademark thing. A whistle blows and I wait to finish my juicy apple before I stand up. It's incredibly rude to eat standing up. I walk around for a little while deciding what to do. Eventually I decide to try out the edible bug station.

You can tell this station doesn't get visited often because when I walk up to the station, the trainer gives me a smile. She starts me off with some obvious ones like some spiders, crickets and scorpions but as I progress she gives me harder ones to figure out. I haven't even seen some let alone know if they're poisonous or not! After a little while I start to get bored but I don't want to leave the trainer alone. This station is already boring enough. I decide to stay because no one is going to want me, a weak son of Dionysus, as an ally and this trainer might be the only friend i've got here.

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

I add a few finishing touches to my arm and smile. I've done a pretty good job, i've finally found something i'm good at. I turn around to put my arm up against a tree when I notice the 12 year old girls from Zeus and Ares. Oh no. Are they gonna kill me? I look down at the ground and wash the paint off my arm. Forget about seeing if my camouflage works well with hiding me, I need to stop these 2 girls from staring at me. My heart skips a beat as they start to walk over. Uh oh. They're gonna bully me.

I twist my bronze ring on my finger as they get closer. I hope they make it quick. "Hey!" i'm almost startled at the happy tone the Ares girl is using "I'm Jessica and this is Aura. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to join our alliance? Us 3 are the only 12 year olds in the games." I think about it for a second. Allies would help and these 2 are career god kids. Even though they're not older they'll still be strong. If I ally with them I might actually have a shot at winning. I almost squeal with excitement "Sure!" I can't believe I have allies! This will mean my odds will go up! Sure enough when I look over at the oddboard and see myself sitting at 22. The Demeter girl is 23 and the boy is 24.

This is so exciting! I can't get too attached to them though because I will have to kill if I want to win. I know I won't win but I still want to try. I leave the camouflage station and join the girls at the archery station. Aura goes first and she's not amazing. She's not bad but not amazing. Jessica goes next and is really good. She manages to hit the target nearly every time. I go last and absolutely fail. I suck at archery. I only manage to hit the target once and it was it's left leg not  
a kill spot! Maybe i'm not so powerful with these 2 allies after all.

 **(Kent Jaydensen,15,Male,Artemis)**

I throw another knife into the target's throat and then quickly look round to make sure no one is watching. I don't want to draw attention to myself. Especially when the careers are so close by. I plan on sticking with my allies and laying low until a handful of tributes are left. The i'll leave my allies and hopefully they'll kill each other. I know that i'm going to have to kill to win I just don't want to. Don't get me wrong I will kill but only in self defence. I leave the throwing knife  
station because the careers are getting closer to me and head over to the fire station.

I have yet to learn how to make a fire so the trainer makes me start with some matches. Even though it's unlikely i'll come across these it's still better to be safe than sorry. I easily get a fire started with matches so the trainer gives me some flint. It takes a while but finally I get another fire started with the flint. I look up at the oddboard. I sit at 15 which isn't too bad. Luna is currently sitting at 13 which is better than me but I don't mind. The lower I am on the board the less chance of being considered a threat by the careers and then they won't hunt me down.

I glance over at Luna. She's currently at the archery station. Unlike most Artemis kids Luna's favourite weapon isn't a bow and arrow. It's an axe. Mother told her not to show the tributes, not even the gamemakers, that she could use an axe until the games started. Mother told her in front of me because she knew I would not betray Luna and tell everyone about her axe skills. I'm not like that and I want Luna to have a fair shot just like I want one. I look up at the clock. It's about 1 O'Clock. Training ends at about 2 so I still have an hour left of training.

 **(Maxwell Danvers,14,Male,Aphrodite)**

I can feel the Apollo girl's stare on my back as I attempt to shoot an arrow. It's a bit annoying but i'm used to people staring at me. Of course people have been staring at Doc as well. He thinks he can steal all my shine? Well he thought wrong. I may be 14 but i'm prepared to kill him when it comes to it. Especially if it means killing Doc and making myself the most attractive tribute. Not that Doc is stealing my spot of course! Just he thinks he is. Yeah. That's better. I decide to stop bitching about Doc to myself and focus on archery.

I notice that I don't feel the Apollo girl's eyes burning through my back any more. Good cos she's annoying. I take a deep breath and aim the arrow. As I shoot the arrow I know i'm going to miss. Sure enough the arrow buries itself in the wall next to the target. I take deep breath, not wanting to lose my shit, and knock another arrow. I pull it back and aim. Finally I let go and the arrow imbeds itself in the target's chest, right in the middle.

I keep shooting and I find out that i'm a bit out of practice. Sometimes I miss the target but most of my arrows hit the target. At least I know I can protect myself if I get my hands on a bow and arrow. Well at camp i'm actually the best archer in the Aphrodite cabin, well best male archer. Jacklyn is the best female archer but I can beat her any day.

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

I'm currently standing at the throwing knife station, waiting for Maya to have her go. It's nearly the end of the first training day and we still haven't managed to get anyone with the careers. Doc said to keep an eye out for any potential tributes and I think the Hephaestus girl will be beneficial to our alliance. Jayden suggested we ask the Apollo boy but that didn't go too well. Maya said we should maybe ask the Aphrodite girl or the Hera girl. The Aphrodite girl is pretty strong and the Hera girl is a daughter of Hades so I think they should be alright. If they accept of course.

"Jack your turn." Maya snaps me back to reality. I take a knife in my hand and put myself in the proper poition to throw. I pull my hand back and then propel my arm forward, letting the knife fly from my hand. The knife buries itself to the handle in the target chest. I can't help being this good with weapons, my dad is Ares. I prefer swords though. They're easier to use in my opinion. They just fit so easily in my hand. I take another knife, aim and release. This time the knife lands in the target's stomach.

It's not an instant kill shot but a tribute will probably bleed out if I get a knife in there. I throw more knives and they all land in kill spots. After we've finished at the knife throwing station we decide to head to the spear station. By taking a quick glance up at the clock I find out it's one thirty. We have half an hour of training left before we have to go back to our temples. I still haven't figured out what i'm doing for the private training sessions. I'll probably just show them my  
awesome sword fighting skills.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

I duck and roll as the trainer attempts to slash my throat open. I kick him in the back and throw my dagger into the left side of his back, into his heart. He slumps to the ground, dead and then revives again and hands me my knife. I quickly glance up at the clock and see we have 10 minutes left before training is over. For the next 10 minutes I continue to fight the trainer with my dagger and I always manage to beat him. The time comes to quickly but the head trainer blows the whistle and the stations shut down. I thank the trainer and hand him the knife before walking out of the training centre.

Lined up in front of the training centre are 12 chariots. One for each god. Emma is already sitting in the Athena chariot waiting for me so I rush up to it and take a seat. Emma doesn't even acknowledge me as I climb into the chariot. She's already acting like a career. Well she's not actually a career but she wants to be. Our mother is against us joining the children killers but even she says that it'll give us better odds. I ignore the cheering crowds and stare straight ahead while we ride to the Athena temple.

I don't want to look at these people, not when they're celebrating 23 children's deaths. My mother greets us at the front door of the temple and asks us how training went. I tell her that I went to the dagger station as well as some survival stations here and there. Emma apparently stuck near the careers and visited the rope course, spear station and fire making station. All this training has actually exhausted me. I knew that I would be tired but my muscles ache and all I want to do is collapse onto my bed. When I go to bed that night I fall asleep staright away.


	4. Training Day 2

**(Aaliyah Target,15,Female,Dionysus)**

"Aaliyah sweetie, time to get up!" I groan and pull myself out of bed. I know it was James because father would never call me 'sweetie'. I dress into the training clothes and creep downstairs. Arthur is eating a bowl of weetbix and is watching a recap of last years games. Currently it shows the bloodbath. I ignore my father and Arthur and sit down next to James, grabbing an apple on my way.

"So what are you doing today?" father asks. I roll my eyes "Training? Nah durr." James and Arthur stare at me. It's not like Dionysus will kill me. It's against the rules and if he does i'll just be revived.

Once Arthur is finished eating James helps us onto the chariot because father is too much of a drunk mess to even walk a metre without falling over. I glare at the cheering crowds as we ride through the crowd of people. Finally we get to the training centre and Arthur and I are escorted into the training centre.

We're the last tributes there so the other 22 tributes stare at us. I roll my eyes and snarl at them, why are these tributes so annoying? The trainer does her stupid speech again and after what seems like an eternity she lets us train.

I go straight to the rope course. I didn't get to go there yesterday and I really want to try them out. Luckily there's no one else here so I don't have to socialise. I pull myself up onto the ropes and swing across the whole thing. I might do this in my private training sessions along with throwing some knives.

I might even make one of the gamemakers insane! Haha! That'll get my either a really low score or a really high one. I'm hoping for a high one so that the careers know to fear me. Yes I am a _little_ bit insane so they should fear me anyway but if I get a high training score they'll fear me more! Haha!

 **(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

Elizabeth and I are back at the knife throwing station. She wants me to improve just a little so in case we get split up I can protect myself. Even though we won't get our hands on any knives (because we're running away from the bloodbath) it's still better to be safe than sorry.

I throw a knife again, not expecting it to land anywhere special, and i'm surprised when the knife lands in the target's chest. Elizabeth and I slowly turn to each other and then she jumps up in joy "Oh my gods! You did it Nicolas! You actually hit a kill spot!" We jump up and down, hugging each other until the careers walk by "Awww look it's the little daisy tributes".

Elizabeth and I stop jumping and turn away from the careers. Why do they have to crush any ounce of happiness we have? Elizabeth and I only have 3 weeks to live. We should be allowed to enjoy what's left of our lives. Elizabeth and I leave the throwing knife station, wanting to get away from the careers. I'm really nervous to go into the arena. I've decided my token will be a leather wallet given to me by my late grandfather. I miss him but it doesn't matter. We'll be reunited soon.

I do not expect win. I actually expect to be killed on the first day, after the bloodbath when the careers go hunting. I just hope Elizabeth wins. She's quirky, kind, funny and she's always singing. She deserves to win in my opinion. But if she wins then other innocent kids like Sunny or Laura have to die and I don't want that.

I don't want anyone to die! But unfortunatley 23 of us are going to die and one will get to live the rest of their lives. Too bad i'll never get to grow up and have kids or grandkids.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

The spear lands in the targets head and the others clap. "Alright guys thats enough spear throwing. I think it's going to look for potential careers." I look around at the other tributes and tick them off in my head. Aura is with Jessica and the Hermes girl. The two Hera tributes are with the Hermes boy.

The daisy Demeter kids are together. I can't even _see_ the Athena boy but the girl is really close to us, sitting at the edible berry station. The bloodbath Apollo tributes are together. So are the Artemis and Hephaestus tributes.

The Aphrodite tributes are seperate and so are the Dionysus tributes. I think i'll go for the Athena girl, the Hephaestus girl and the Aphrodite girl. I tell the others and they agree with my choices but Jayden doesn't really think we should go to the Athena girl "Yeah, who cares if she's young? Athena kids are smart and for the past 2 years at least one of them have made it to the final 5. "

So instead of going to the Athena girl first we go the Aphrodite girl. "No" "we haven't even-" "No!" we rush away from the Aphrodite girl. She has some anger problems

We also ask the Hephaestus girl but she won't leave her brother. So that leaves the Athena girl. We walk over to her and when she sees us her eyes light up. "Hi i'm Doc. This is Maya, Jayden and Jack. We were wondering if you wanted to join the careers." "Yes! Um, yes. I would like that".

She leaves the edible berry station and joins us at the knife throwing station. Being a daughter of Athena, she's naturally good at knives. Even though she's fourteen she turns out to be a perfect career. I congratulate myself for giving this girl a chance.

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

I can't believe I go exepted into the careers! My odds will go up for sure! Sure enough when I look at the oddboard i've swapped places with Maxwell and sit at number 8. This is so exciting! I'll definantly survive longer now that i'm part of the careers! I look over at Peter, who's alone.

I definantly don't want to be the one to kill him. I think he'll make it pretty far. The careers, oops, I mean US careers head over to the archery station. Jayden goes first. He misses all the targets so obviously he's not that great.

Maya goes next and she's pretty average. Jack has a try after Maya and he's a natural. Finally it's my turn. I aim the arrow, hoping I don't make a fool of myself, and release. I almost scream in happiness when the arrow buries itself in the target's chest.

I know it was pure luck so in my mind I thank Tyche. "Wow that was really good Emma!," Maya says. I smile and we continue training. I don't do so well every other time in archery but I always hit the target somewhere so I guess I shouldn't complain.

The other tributes, particularly the younger ones aren't doing too well but that's to be expected. I'm still so ecstatic that I got in with the careers! There's only 5 of us this year but we're not going to let that stop me.

This year a career is going to win. We're going to cut through the other tributes and then we will all make it to the final 5 and then I'll win! I can't wait to be Athena's first victor! I'll basically be demigod royalty! For Athena anyway, not for all demigods. James is demigod royalty because he won the first games.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

I hate careers. Who do they think they are? They come over here, to me, thinking that I'll join them in their child murdering. Idiots. I've been at the berry station pretty much the whole day because I want to be extra sure that I can identify berries. I'm not doing to bad but I just want some extra practice.

I already know what I'm going to be doing in the private training sessions. When I walk in there I'm going to be blindfolded and shoot some arrows. I'm a better archer than most Artemis and Apollo kids.

I should get a relatively high training score like a 9 or a 10. I'm hoping to get a high score because that will get me sponsors. Maxwell has more sponsors than he can count because of his looks. Especially since the tribute parade, when he had his shirt off.

My costume wasn't great and I want to earn some sponsors for myself, not from Maxwell. I just hope my mother doesn't favourite him and actually gives me a chance. Of course she can only save one of us and I'm hoping that's me. I'm not going to the bloodbath, which will keep me safe for about 20 minutes, because the bloodbath lasts about half an hour.

If I run from the bloodbath I'm guaranteed safety until the careers go hunting later that night. But I'll just sneak back to their camp and kill whoever is guarding it.

Then I'll take what I want and hopefully anyone else who runs from the bloodbath sees me kill the guard so they know they can get supplies. I want everyone to have a fair chance, well maybe not the boys. I hate boys and it's stupid that there are no girl victors. I want to be the first. I want to show those stupid boys that girls are just as strong.

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

A whistle blows, signalling that it's lunch time. Laura, Aura and I leave the throwing knife station and head to a table. Ha, Aura and Laura rhyme. I just realised that. Last night my father was yelling at me because I teamed up with those two girls. I told him that the careers wouldn't let me join them so I found my own allies.

He didn't like that. He yelled at Jack for not letting me join the careers and then yelled at me for being too weak. I refused to cry because if I did cry then my father would've yelled at me more.

He's like that. I can't believe that in 2 days I'll be in the arena, fighting for my life, and that in a couple of weeks, all but one of us will be dead. I hope I win. That way I can show my father that I'm better than Jack and he was wrong for yelling at me. I'll be the first ever Ares victor!

But that means Laura and Aura will have to die and I don't want them to die. I regret volounteering. I should've let Kayleigh compete. She was reaped after all. I regret volounteering so much it hurts. But I will do what I have to do so that I can get out of that arena.

Even if that means killing Aura and Laura. Speaking of those two, they sit beside me, talking to each other about strategy. Back at camp I didn't really give the girls a chance but it's only now that I find my true friends. I'll be sad to see them die. I change my thoughts to a topic I love.

Weapons. I've had a creamy love of weapons since I was a little girl. I can't wait to get my hands on the weapons in the arena. Not in the bloodbath of course, us 3 have already agreed that we're not risking getting cut down at the bloodbath.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

Hunter sends the spear through the target's heart. I already tried and I failed miserably. I feel so guilty because I'm not good at any weapons beside a bow and arrow. I'm good at healing but that's pretty much the only other skill I have. Healing and archery. Just those two won't get me far, I need more skills.

I'm absolutely terrified because in 2 days I'll be in the arena. Tomorrow I have the private training sessions and then that same day they will announce the scores. The night after that is interviews and the next day is the actual games.

I'll die in the first week. I really do hope that Hunter wins. He deserves it, he's so brave for volounteering to help me. He definantly deserves to win. Hunter snaps me back to reality and leads me to the throwing knife station. I hold the blade in my hand, praying to Tyche that I hit a kill spot. I take a deep breath, aim and...throw! The knife buries itself in the target's heart.

Oh my gods! I hit the target! "Great job Sunny!" Hunter exclaims. I can't belive I actually hit a kill spot! I thank Tyche in my mind and continue throwing knives. I manage to hit the heart 2 more times but miss every other. Out of all the weapons (besides archery) throwing knives are my best. I'm not great at them but at least I can actually hit the target.

 **(Lucas Hawn,13,Male,Hephaestus)**

I wonder how my 9 year-old full sister Willa is doing. I miss her so much and I know she's going to miss me too. I feel so bad for leaving her alone. I know I'm going to die. No doubt about it. I want Mackenzie to win because she's been so nice to me. She's really strong and the careers even asked her to ally with them!

Her odds are 5-1, she's strong and she's nice. She's going to make it far, probably even win. She won't hesitate to take out those nasty careers.

And if she wins she gets to live in a luxurious room and be treated like a god for the rest of her life. She'll be extra special because if she wins she'll become the first female victor. She'll be an inspiration to girl demigods everywhere. Now I _really_ hope she wins. She's so brave.

She deserves a life of fame and fortune. The careers, however, don't deserve a life of fame and fortune. They deserve to be buried 6 feet under.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

The spear lands in the target's throat and Laney and Carter clap. I'm glad I have an alliance now. I won't be on my own and I have friends, even though I might have to kill them. I'm really grateful that they let me be their ally. After all, today is the last day of training. You only have 2 days to make allies or your too late, unless of course you make them in the arena.

The arena. I wonder what this year's arena will be. The first year was a forest and last year was a swamp. Nonetheless I'm sure this year's arena is dangerous with all types of traps and mutts.

And really only a handful will make it past the first day. The bloodbath generally kills off 11-13 tributes from the competition. Laney originally wanted to run away from the bloodbath but I convinced her and Carter that It'll be better to go rather than leave all those supplies.

But if Laney dies then It'll basically be my fault because I told her to go. Carter would hate me and I'll have no allies. Then I'll most likely die. I know I have a slight chance of winning. I mean I'm not the weakest tribute here, but I'm not the strongest either. I think I just need some luck. Of course, The Fates have already decided what I'll place. Whether it be first, last or anything in between I don't know.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

I put the Katniss Root in the edible pile and wait for the trainer to approve. With a curt nod he says I've succeeded. I look over at Jacklyn and Kent "Come on. We have 30 minutes left. We'll hit the trap station one last time".

An hour ago Jacklyn came over to the archery station where Kent and I were shooting. We started to talk and decided to let her into our alliance. My mother will be pleased. Jacklyn hates boys but luckily she can stand Kent.

She's strong, she's pretty and she's one of the best archers in camp. Her odds are 7-1 which is way higher than my 14-1 and Kent's 16-1 so we should pull in some sponsors from her. I'm so anxious about the games.

I literally have 2 days until I'm being hunted by tributes. Considering I make it past the bloodbath. I keep thinking and strategising for after the bloodbath but getting through the bloodbath will be tough.

Although if I make it past the bloodbath but have no idea what to do then I'm in trouble. Eugh. There's so much thought put into trying to survive. Well I guess that's kind of obvious considering I'll have the 5 careers hunting for me in 2 days.

It just doesn't seem real. I feel like I'm in a dream. It probably won't feel like a dream once I'm decapitated by Jack Ariase or stabbed to death by Maya Lillin.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

"Training is over!" I give the trainer the sword and walk outside with the careers. I'm so excited for the private training sessions! I'm obviously going to show them my awesome sword fighting skills. I'll probably get at _least_ a 10. The others like the Demeter and Dionysus kids are going to get a 3 or 4 and even _that's_ being generous.

I climb onto the chariot and wait for Aura to get here. She won't last long. She's definantly a bloodbath. I'm actually offended that she's my cabin partner. She's obviously going to die before me. She's weak, scrawny and absolutely useless. She'll be the first to die. The weakling always are. This year will be the first year we're a Zeus kid doesn't make it out of the bloodbath.

I walk into my dad's temple and he invites us over to the table. We have a yummy steak and salad for dinner and for dessert we have a blue soup that tastes like blueberries. After dinner I go upstairs and take a shower. I'll be the first one in the private training sessions so I need to go to bed early because I will be up early. The girls go first in everything but the private training sessions.


	5. Private Training Sessions (Cabin 1-3)

**(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

"Jayden King"

I take a deep breath, wave goodbye to the careers, and walk into the training room. Right now I'm about to show the gamemakers how good I am at sword fighting. I'll get a 10 or 11. There's no way I'll get anything lower. The gamemakers stare at me as I walk across the room. Unfortunatley for the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus kids, the gamemakers will start to get bored. I walk over to the sword fighting station and I start to get worried. What if I make a mistake? I know I'm a really good sword fighter but I need to show the gamemakers.

I grab a sword from the rack and ready myself. This sword is celestial bronze and has a razor sharp edge. It's perfect to showcase my swordfighting skills. I step onto the swordfighting stage and nod my head, telling the trainer I'm ready. He swings at me and I slam my blade against his, knocking him back. We continue to fight for the next 15 minutes and I do really well. I block all of his attacks and manage to give him some nasty cuts. Eventually I realise my time is running out and that I need to beat the trainer before I run out of time.

I aim at stabbing his neck or heart and finally I manage to knock his sword out of his hands and slash his throat open. I'm dismissed and escorted out through the back and led to the Zeus' temple. 15 minutes later Aura comes in and Zeus asks us what we did. "I showed them my swordfighting skills." I say proudly. We look at Aura who says "I just did some archery".

We turn away from Aura and I watch TV, waiting for everyone to finish their sessions. Finally, an hour later, Aeolus flickers onto the screen and says a little intro. Once he's finished that he says "Right. Now onto the scores. Jayden King, male tribute for Zeus with a score of... 10 out of 12". I smile and sit back. I got a 10 just like I expected.

 **(Aura Flash,12,Female,Zeus)**

"Aura Flash"

I slowly stand up and walk into the gamemaker's room. I'm so nervous. Each of us 24 tributes will get 15 minutes to show the gamemakers our chosen skill. I have no idea what Laura and Jessica are doing, they didn't tell me, nut I know what I'm going to do. After a long think I decided to show them my archery skills.

I'm not amazing but it's probably my best skill because I suck at everything else. I'm hoping to get over a 4. I know it's a bit low but I'm kind of expecting to get a 4. As I walk in I can see the gamemakers whispering to each other, obviously discussing what Jayden did.

I reckon he'll get a 9 or higher. He's really strong ad he's part of the careers. He'll outlast me for sure. I clear my throat to alert them of my presence and immediantly turn away, not wanting to look them right in the eyes. I pluck a bow of the rack and grab a quiver of arrows. I'm pretty scared right now. One wrong shot and I could get a low training score. James won the games and I think he got a 4 or something. But still, a high training score would get me sponsors and so far I'm sure I don't look too appealing. A 12 year old girl.

I _am_ a daughter of Zeus so that's something. I knock the bow and aim at the target, too scared to see if the gamemakers are watching. I release the arrow and suck in a breath as everything seems to go in slow motion as the arrow rockets towards the target. The arrow hits the target in the... head! Instead of celabrating I continue to shoot arrows. The one that hit the head was a lucky shot. A couple more arrows hit kill spots like the throat or heart but unfortunately I miss most of the time.

After I'm dismissed I head to the Zeus temple and sit on the lounge with Jayden, wondering how Jessica and Laura did. Finally Aeolus appears on the TV and starts reading out the scores. Unsurprisingly Jayden gets a 10. I knew he would get a good score. "Aura Flash, female tribute for Zeus with a score of... 6 out of 12". Oh well. I'm quite happy with the score, at least I got a better score than I thought I would.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

"Devin Williamson"

I walk into the gamemaker room confidently. I know exactly what I'm going to do. The gamemakers nod in my direction and I get ready to start. The private training sessions will be going for a long time after I'm done because there's so many tributes to get through. I glance up towards the gamemakers and see that they're paying attention to me. Good because I need their attention. I guess the last couple of tributes won't be as lucky. I speed walk over to the middle of the room and sit cross legged on the floor. I almost laugh when the gamemakers look at me funnily.

I take a deep breath and set to work. I think of a chicken, plucked and steaming. I also think of steamy vegetables, a nutella sandwich and a bag of jelly lollies. I look up at the gamemakers who look impressed. They dismiss me early because I wasn't going to show them any other skills.

A centaur guard escorts me to Hera's temple and she meets me there. "I won't be asking you what you did until Laney gets back because it's rude". I don't roll my eyes because Hera will see so instead I ask Hera politley if she could come get me when Laney gets here.

About 20 minutes later Hera calls me down and I see Laney, "So how did my tributes do?" Laney looks at me and says "You go first". I nod my head "I conjured up some food." Hera smiles "Good. What about you Laney?" "I showed them my shadow travel, my necromancy and my sword skills". Woah that's alot. Laney will get a good score.

Hera leads us to the lounge and we sit and wait for the training scores. Aeolus comes onto the screen and says his intro. Jayden King gets a 10, not surprising, and Aura gets a 6, not surprising either. Finally it's my turn. "Devin Williamson, son of Hestia, male tribute for Hera with a score of... 5 out of 12. Oh. I got worse than Aura.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

"Laney Cervon"

I say goodbye to Carter and start walking to the gamemakers room. Poor Carter, he's going to have to sit by himself for a long time. When I walk into the gamemaker's room I find all their eyes pointed at me. That's another thing that sucks for Carter, by the time he comes in the gamemakers are going to be bored. Their eyes follow me to the sword station as I carefully walk over, not wanting to make a fool of myself. I pick up a sword with a curved blade and climb climb the stairs to the sword fighting stage.

I nod my head and the trainer attacks. He lunges at my chest so I slide to the left and slam my blade against his. We continue to spar and I manage to block his attacks and blows quite easily. After a little while I decide to stop playing with him so I knock the blade out of his hand and decapitate him. I turn away, throw the sword to the ground, and go to the humanoid targets for knife throwing.

I conjure shadow balls in my hands and throw them at the targets, blowing them up. I continue to shadow travel around the room, throwing the shadow balls at all types of targets, from 3D sword fighting dummies to the archery targets. My fifteen minutes is up and they dismiss me.

Before I leave I see them starting to use magic to fix all the things I broke. Once I get to the Hera temple Devin and I tell Hera what we did and then we sit down to see the scores. Jayden King from Zeus gets a 10 which I expected. Aura Flash gets a 6, not too bad and Devin gets a 5 for creating food, which I think is an appropriate score for the skill he showed, even though it will save my life in the arena. The finally Aeolus says "Laney Cervon, daughter of Hades, female tribute for Hera with a score of...10 out of 12" oh my god! That's so good!

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

"Doc Clifflin"

I wave goodbye to Maya, Jack and Emma and walk into the gamemaker room. Jayden, Aura, Devin and Laney have all gone before me and even though I'm the sixth tribute to be shown the gamemakers are getting a bit restless. I head towards the spear throwing station, smiling and flexing my muscles on the way because I am just so hot. I know how to play the crowd, I'm not stupid. I pick a spear, one with a razor sharp head, and ready my self. I turn and wink at one of the female gamemakers before throwing the spear into the target's heart.

I keep throwing spears for a little while. Throw the spear, retrieve it. Throw the spear, retrieve it. After about 6 minutes of throwing spears I walk over to the trident station. I'm obviously good at spears but tridents are my best weapon. I'm sure the gamemakers will supply me with tridents once we're in the arena. I pull a trident off the rack, I silver one with the points in a triangle, and start to throw. I hit a kill spot every time. When my 15 minutes is up I am taken out of the room and driven to the Poseidon temple on a chariot.

I wait for Maya, watching TV to pass the time. Finally she comes in and she sits on the lounge next to my father and the scores begin. Jayden gets a 10, quite an impressive score. I have no doubt that he showed the gamemakers his swordfighting skills. Aura gets a 6 but I have no idea what she possibly could've shown.

She showed no amazing skills in training. Devin get's a 5, so he couldn't of shown anything amazing. Laney gets a 10. That's a really good score, she'll have alot of sponsors. Then Aeolus is saying my name "Doc Clifflin, male tribute for Poseidon with a score of... 10 out of 12!" I sit back, it's perfect.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

"Maya Lillin"

I guess Doc's time is up. I say goodbye to Jack and Emma before heading towards the gamemaker room. I'm so nervous for the games. Nervous and excited. I'm sure the gamemakers are excited. Speaking of the gamemakers, I should probably show them my skill now. I grab a trident and to the targets. I throw the trident and it lands in the head. I jog over and pull the trident out of the target. I walk back over to the standing area and throw the trident again, this time hitting the target in the chest.

I can imagine that this is what I'll be doing in the arena. Except when I'm in the arena I'll be actually killing people. After 15 minutes of throwing the trident the gamemakers dismiss me and I'm taken to the Poseidon temple. I can't wait to see my score. I'll probably get a 9 or 10. The program comes on and Aeolus says a little intro.

Doesn't he know we don't care about the intro and that we only care about the scores? Finally, after like 7 minutes of intro, he gets to the scores. Jayden gets a 10 and I know it's from his swordfighting skills.

Aura gets a 6. I have no idea how she got it but she must have some sort of skill if she got a score that's half way to 12. Devin gets a 5. That isn't too great but really scores don't matter. They might get you sponsors but it still doesn't mean you can't win. But I still want a high training score. Laney gets...a 10!

She must be really powerful if the gamemakers gave her a 10. Doc is up next with a score of 10. I'm not surprised, he's going to have sponsors lined up around the block because of his looks. Now it's my score "Maya Lillin, female tribute for Poseidon with a score of... 9 out of 12" Meh. That's still good. Maybe I should've done more than just throw tridents.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the shortish chapter but I'm back at school so I have less time to write.**

 **Make sure to review and also don't forget to vote! The poll is up on my profile and 3 votes have already been made!**


	6. Private Training Sessions (Cabin 4-6)

**(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

"Nicolas Mathews"

"Bye Elizabeth" "Bye Nicolas," I walk towards the gamemaker room, shaking. I'm terrified. These gamemakers are so scary and intimidating. My shoes click against the floor as I walk to the targets. I'm not showing them my weapon skills, I'm showing them my powers.

I figure that if I show them my powers, I won't get too bad of a score. Right? I stop at the targets and look at the gamemakers, who look back at me expectedly. I take a deep breath and start. Vines break through the floor and make cracks in the marble.

The vines twist above me, making patterns in the air. I take a quick glance at the gamemakers, who stare at me with no emotion. "It's ok" I think to myself "They're not letting you know if they're impressed or not". I continue to make vines grow above my head until I feel a bit weaker, which is when I stop.

I rush over to the edible plants station and I quickly sort out the berries. As soon as I drop the last berry into the poisonous pile I'm dismissed and I get escorted to my mum's temple. I'm worried that they didn't like it.

Elizabeth gets back and a few hours later the scores start. Jayden gets a 10 and Aura gets a 6. Jayden is a career so that score isn't surprising and Aura got a half so that's pretty good. Devin gets a 5 and Laney gets a 10. A 5 isn't dissapointing, not as dissapointing as the 2 I'm going to get but Laney's 10 is amazing!

Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Both career scores but so far Maya has the lowest score of the careers. Still, we still have Jack and the Athena girl's scores to see. I snap to the TV screen because Aeolus is saying my score "Nicolas Mathews, male tribute for Demeter with a score of... 8 out of 12". I turn to my mum and Elizabeth with a shocked face. I didn't think I would get an 8!

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

"Elizabeth Lane Arren"

I awkwardly look back at the other tributes and walk into the gamemaker room. I look over at the gamemakers, who look impressed. I hope this is because of Nicolas. I really hope he gets a good score. I head over to the climbing wall and wait at the bottom for the trainer to blow his whistle.

When he does I scramble up the wall, shaking because of my nerves. I manage to get to the top in 5 minutes and 34 seconds so that's pretty good. I take the lift back down and start towards the throwing knife station straight away.

I don't want to waste any time. I scoop up some knives and put my feet in the proper position. Throwing the knives are a bit harder when your shaking but I still manage to hit 10 out of 15 targets in kill spots. I pull out the knives and place them back in the rack before saying thank you.

The gamemakers dismiss me and I go back to the Demeter temple. I read a book about Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase while waiting for the scores to be announced. 2 hours later my mother comes and gets me because the scores are starting.

First up is Jayden King from Zeus. He gets a 10 which isn't too surprising. He is a career after all. Aura Flash gets a 6 which isn't bad at all. Considering her age that's pretty good. Devin Williamson is up next and gets a score of 5. It isn't great but at least it isn't a 3 or something.

Laney Cervon gets a 10 which is really good. Doc from Poseidon gets a 10, which like Jayden, is a typical score for a career. Maya Lillin gets a 9, a lower score for a career. Nicolas is up now and he gets an 8 which is really good. "Elizabeth Lane Arren, female tribute for Demeter with a score of... 8 out of 12," I smile. 8 is an excellent score.

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

"Jack Ariase"

I wave goodbye to Emma and walk into the gamemaker room to show them my swordfighting skills. I'm way better than Jayden at swordfighting so I better not get a worse score than him. If not I'm going to be really pissed off at the gamemakers. I dennserve at least a 10.

I walk past the sword rack, grabbing a sword on my way there. I step on to the sword fighting stage and nod, telling the trainer I'm ready. He swings at my head so I duck and bring my sword up towards his chin. He slides back and jabs at me.

I slam my blade into his and send it spiralling out of his hand. I stab my sword through his throat and watch, pleased, as he drops to the ground. I ask for another trainer but the trainer I just killed revives and we fight again. I beat him 4 more times and I just keep killing him until I'm dismissed.

I'll get a high training score. If I get higher than Doc I'll have to be the leader of the careers. I deserve to lead the careers, not Doc. Just because he's 'good looking' doesn't mean  
he should be the leader. The leader should be the strongest.

I get back to the Ares cabin and wait for Jessica with my dad. He asks me what I did and how I did it. Finally Jessica gets back and we watch the training scores. Jayden gets a 10, I'm proud of him. I feel like we're good friends now. His sister gets a 6. I don't bother to learn the non career tribute's names. Why learn their names when they're going to end up dead?

The boy from Hera gets a 5, loser, but his cabin partner gets a 10. I'll keep my eye on her. Now is the moment I've been waiting for. Doc gets a 10. Well I better get an 11 or 12. Maya gets a 9, so far the weakest career score. Both of the daisy tributes from Demeter get an 8. I don't know how. Now it's my turn "Jack Ariase, male tribute for Ares with a score of... 11 out of 12". YES! I DID IT! I BEAT DOC!

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

"Jessica Peters"

"Bye Laura". I wonder how Aura went. I hope she gets a good score. I walk into the gamemaker room. The gamemakers are obviously getting a bit restless. Their not even half way through the interviews and they're getting bored. I feel sorry for the last few tributes.

I grab a sword off the rack but instead of going to the trainer I walk over to the moving dummies. "Now!" I command, and they start to move. They have rubber batons but if they hit you in an area that would be fatal they stop moving.

There are 10 dummies to defeat and I know I can beat them all. The first one comes at me and I decapitate it. I hear one behind my so I spin around and cut through it's chest. The 3rd and 4th ones are side by side so I just decapitate them both in one swipe. I stab my sword into the 5th ones chest and rip it out, throwing it into the 6th one's heart.

I quickly pull my sword out and cut the 7th one's throat open. I stab the 8th and 9th dummies in the hearts and decapitate the 10th. I'm dismissed and go back to the Ares temple. 2 hours later I'm sitting on a couch, watching the training scores.

Jayden gets a 10 which is a typical career score. Aura gets a 6, which isn't amazing but isn't bad. Devin gets a 5 and Laney gets a 10. 5 isn't great but 10 is really good. Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Typical career scores. Both of the kids from Demeter get 8s which are pretty good scores.

Especially considering who their mother is. Jack gets an 11 and starts yelling and cheering and saying that he beat Doc. I can barely hear Aeolus over Jack's cheering "Jessica Peters, female tribute for Ares with a score of... 9 out of 12". Did he say 9? Good. That will definantly pull in some sponsors for me, Aura and Laura.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

"Peter Darren"

I step into the gamemaker room and walk straight to the sword rack. I ask the trainer to come to the floor near the dummies. What I want to show the gamemakers is my swordfighting skills and my resourcefullness all in one go. I make sure some dummies are around and I nod.

The trainer jabs at my chest and I spin, decapitating a dummy. I catch the head and peg it. I catch the trainer by surprise and he stumbles back. I decapitate another dummy and use it to shield myself from his blows. Eventually I get close enough and I stab him in the heart.

I bow to the gamemakers so they dismiss me. I wonder how I went. I hope they liked what I did. I get to the Athena temple "So how did you do?" my mother asks. I tell her what I did and she seems pleased. When Emma gets back she tells us that she threw spears and used the rope course.

I sit down and watch something about this year's arena estimates and right now, they're fighting over whether it's a desert or an ocean. I certainly hope it's not an ocean. That would be hard to survive. One of the Poseidon kids would definantly win this year if the arena was an ocean.

The scores come on after the arena estimates and I get to see my competition's scores. Jayden gets a 10 and Aura gets a 6. 10 is a good score but 6 isn't too bad. The boy from Hera gets a 5 and the girl from Hera gets a 10. 5 isn't great but 10 is excellent. Doc gets a 10 and the female tribute from Poseidon gets a 9.

Both good pair from Demeter get 8s which are good, considering their ages. Jack from Ares gets an 11 and his sister gets a 9. Both good scores but expected. "Peter Darren, male tribute for Athena with a score of... 10 out of 12". Oh my gods! I was hoping on getting an 8 but 10 is excellent!

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

"Emma Kart"

I'm the last career left. When I walk into the gamemaker room I immediantly go to the spear throwing station. I'm pretty good with spears so that should get me a high score. I'm also going to do the rope course. I pick up a spear, aim and throw. It goes through the dummy's heart.

I retrieve it and throw again. This time it lands in target's throat. I grab it once again and throw it. This time it hits the stomach, which in some cases, could be a kill spot. I continue to retrieve the spear and throw it.

After I'm finished with the spears I go to the rope course. I pull myself up and start to swing and climb through the ropes. The rope course is heaps of fun but you need alot of upper body strength. When I'm done I jump down and the gamemakers dismiss me.

When I get back my mother asks what we did. Peter says he used decapitated dummy heads to beat a guy in a sword fight. I ell her I threw spears and swung through the rope course. Once that's done we sit on the couch and watch an estimation of the arena this year.

Finally the scores come on. I've been waiting for this for ages. Jayden gets a 10 which is the average for a career. Aura gets a 6 which isn't that great. Devin gets a 5 which is terrible. Laney gets a 10 which is exceptional for a non career. Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Maya has the lowest career score, so far.

Both from Demeter get an 8. That's really good because they're so young. Jack gets an 11, officially beating Doc. Jessica gets a 9, which isn't surprising. Peter gets a 10 and mother seems pleased. "Emma Kart, female tribute for Athena with a score of... 9 out of 12". That's a good score. I'm happy with it.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Well half of the private training sessions are finished! The first Poll I did there was only 6 deaths on the first day, 4 bloodbaths and 2 after bloodbaths. I have a second poll up and the tributes that got more than one vote are safe. That's Laney Cervon, Doc Clifflin, Luna Jones, Jacklyn Noel and Laura Crossfield. So make sure to vote!**


	7. Private Training Sessions (Cabin 7-9)

**(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

"Hunter Reyes"

12 tributes have gone in. Only 12 more to go. I feel bad for leaving Sunny by herself but I have to go so I say goodbye, give her a quick hug and walk into the gamemaker room. She won't be out there by herself for long. I walk in to the gamemakers stuffing their faces with food, not even paying attention to me.

Great. They're drunk. Now I'm bound to get a bad score. I walk to the centre of the room and clear my throat "Hunter Reyes, male tribute for Apollo". They turn and look at me for a couple of seconds before grabbing their notepads.

I walk over to the medical station and hear some of them groan. Oh well, they'll just have to deal with it. I start with bandages. In front of me lies a satyr with an infected cut across his chest. Obviously if he dies, then they'll just bring him back to life. I start with disinfecting it. I get some cream and rub it into the wound. Then I grab the bandages and wrap it around. I do some other little things and then I thank the gamemakers. They dismiss me early and I'm escorted back to the Apollo temple.

An hour later Sunny comes in and we watch the scores. The boy from Zeus gets a 10 (no surprises there) and his sister gets a 6 (no surprises there either). The boy from Hera gets a 5 while Laney gets a 10. A 10! That's a seriously good score. The kids from Poseidon get a 10 and 9. I'm not surprised.

The next tribute scores surprise me though. They both get an 8, even though the girl is 14 and the boy is 13. I'll watch out for them. The boy from Ares gets an 11 and the girl gets a 9. Typical Ares kid scores. The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets an 9. Both good scores. Finally it's my turn "Hunter Reyes, male tribute for Apollo with a score of...4 out of 12". Great. Just great.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

"Sunny Reyes"

As I leave I look at the other tributes. The 15 year olds from Artemis sit with the 17 year old girl from Aphrodite. The Hephaestus kids sit together and the Aphrodite boy and the Hermes and Dionysus tributes sit seperately and by themselves. I walk into the gamemaker room and they look at me, lazily.

All of a sudden an idea occurs to me. First I'll show them my less impressive skill first. I quickly visit the healing station and show them my healing skills, then I go over to the archery station, pick a bow and a quiver and go face a wall. I knock my bow and shoot an arrow into the wall.

I keep shooting arrows into the wall and the gamemakers look at me, puzzled. Finally I finish and step back, admiring my handiwork, and smile mischeiviously. I've shot all of the arrows into a smiley face. The gamemakers dismiss me early and I go back to the Apollo temple. About an hour later the training scores start. The boy from Zeus gets a 10, typical career score, and the girl gets a 6. I'm pretty confident I'll get higher than a 6. The boy from Hera gets a 5 and the girl gets a 10. 5 isn't great but 10 is amazing!

Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9, once again, typical career scores. The boy from Demeter gets an 8 and so does his sister. That's really good, especially because of their ages. The boy from Ares gets an 11! All of a sudden I'm scared. An 11 is amazing and that shows he's powerful. His little sister gets a 9 which is really good, even if she is a daughter of Ares. The boy from Athena gets a 10, jeez, what's with all the high scores!

His 14 year old sister gets a 9. I heard she got in with the careers. Hunter gets a 4 which isn't good, but I don't tell him that. Finally is the moment I've been waiting for "Sunny Reyes, female tribute for Apollo with a score of... 10 out of 12". Holy Zeus!

 **(Kent Jaydensen,15,Male,Artemis)**

"Kent Jaydensen"

I say goodbye to Jacklyn and Luna and go the gamemakers in the gamemaker room. I can't believe there's only 1 day of living and then the next day I'm in the arena. It's scary. The gamemakers look at me boredly as I walk straight to the knife throwing station. I grab 10 knives and throw all 10.

6 out of the 10 land in the middle and I quickly jog over to the dagger station. I fight the trainer and within 6 minutes he's laying crumpled on the floor. I think I'm able to easily kill the trainers because I know they'll revive.

I know my time is almost up so I go to the archery station and hit every one of the humanoid targets. Although, only 9 out of 15 hit instant kill spots. I'm dismissed and I leave for the Artemis temple. About 40 minutes later the scores start. The boy from Zeus gets a 10 and the girl gets a 6.

I consider anything 7 or over a good score so obviously, the boy got a good score but the girl didn't. The boy from 5 doesn't score well with a 5 but the girl gets a really good score with a 10. She'll definantly have sponsors.

The boy from Poseidon gets a 10, the girl gets a 9 and both from Demeter get 8s. All of those scores are really good. The boy from Ares gets an 11 and the girl gets a 9. That's not really surprising, considering who their father is. The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets a 9.

Once again, both good scores. Let's see my cousins from Apollo's scores. Hunter gets a 4 but Sunny gets a 10! If anything I thought it would be the other way around. Finally it's my turn, "Kent Jaydensen, male tribute for Artemis with a score of... 9 out of 12". Yes! That'll definantly get me sponsors!

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

"Luna Jones"

I guess Kent's time is up. I already know what I'm going to show the gamemakers, It'll be my archery skills. I think it will be too stereotypical for the gamemakers but honestly I don't care. It's my strongest skill and I'm going to show the gamemakers whether they like it or not. Their eyes follow me as I walk across the room straight to the archery station. Sitting on a rack is 5 gleaming, silver bows and on the bottom of the rack, hanging up, is 5 sets of quivers, each with a dozen arrows inside.

I pick one of the bows and a quiver and position myself. Out of the dozen arrows I hit 10 out of 12 shots. The next round I get 9 out of 12 and the last I get 12 out of 12. When I'm dismissed I'm quite happy with my score, I'm just worried about how well Jacklyn and Kent will do. I get back to the Artemis temple and about 40 minutes later the program begins.

The boy from Zeus gets a 10, which is good, and the girl gets a 6, which is not too bad either. The boy from Hera gets a 5 which is about an average and the girl gets a 10. I'll have to watch out for her.

The boy from Poseidon gets a 10 while his district partner gets a 9, so far the lowest score of the career pack. Both from Demeter get an 8, which is really surprising, especially because of their ages. The boy from Ares gets an 11 and the girl gets a 9. 11 is god but he's a career, whereas the girl isn't and she got a 9.

The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets a 9. There's been alot of good scores lately. Hunter from Apollo gets a 4 while Sunny gets a 10. I have no idea how Sunny got a 10 but I want to know. Finally it's Artemis. Kent gets a 9 and me? "Luna Jones, female tribute for Artemis with a score of... 9 out of 12" Yes!

 **(Lucas Hawn,13,Male,Hephaestus)**

"Lucas Hawn"

I hug Mackenzie goodbye and then leave for the gamemaker room. I have to be quick because I'm showing them alot today. They watch me with absolute boredom as I cross over to the shleter station and get to work. Within 5 minutes I have sturdy shelter built. I then move to the fire making station and very quickly start a fire.

I then finish my training session by throwing hammers at targets and then using it to kill a trainer. When I throw it I hit 6 out of 10 tries and I kill the trainer in about 5 minutes.

I'm dismissed and 15 minutes later Mackenzie gets back. About 40 minutes later the training scores start. The boy from Zeus gets a 10 and Aura gets a 6. Both not bad. Devin gets a 5, which isn't great, but Laney gets a 10! Doc gets a 10 and the girl from Poseidon gets a 9. Both career scores.

Elizabeth Lane Arren gets an 8 and so does Nicolas. I wonder what they did to earn an 8. The boy from Ares gets an 11, an amazing score, but not surprising. Jessica gets a 9 and I'm sure she's happy. The boy from Athena gets a 10.

His sister gets a 9, both of those scores are really good so I'll have to watch out for those two. The boy from Apollo gets a 4 and I'm expecting a worse score for Sunny when she gets a 10! The boy from Artemis gets a 9 and so does his sister. I've noticed that everyone has relatively high scores.

Finally it's my turn "Lucas Hawn, male tribute for Hephaestus with a score of... 8 out of 12". Excellent. That's really great! It's not high enough to make me a target but it's not too low and I'll surely have sponsors.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

"Mackenzie Blaze"

I leave the 6 others and walk into the gamemaker room. I hope the gamemakers will pay attention to me. After all, they only have 6 others after me and they should be decent enough to watch me. I look up and, even though they're eating and drinking, they're watching me intently. Good. I walk over to the knife throwing station and give myself 10 knives. I throw knife after knife and get 8 out of 10. I do another round and get 8 again. When I do the 3rd and final round I get 9 to land in the target.

I then walk over to the fire building station and start building fire. I have one built in 3 minutes and then I do the last thing I need to do. Camouflage. I managed to get really good at camouflage after a couple of hours at that station in training. I stroke the brush across my arm, turning my arm into the desert sand.

I walk up to the gamemakers, well as close as I can because they're up above in the wall but anyway, I hold my arm out and show them and they look impressed. They dismiss me and I go back to the Hephaestus temple. 40 minutes later they start the training scores.

Jayden from Zeus gets a 10 and Aura gets a 6. Not too bad. The boy from Hera gets a 5 and Laney gets a 10. Good job Laney. Doc Clifflin gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Both career scores. Both from Demeter gets 8s, an amazing feat for someone their ages. Jack from Ares gets an 11 and Jessica gets a 9, both good scores.

Darren from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets a 9. Once again, both good scores. Hunter Reyes gets a 4 and Sunny gets a 10. If anything I thought it would be the other way around. Both from Artemis gets 9s and Lucas gets an 8, which is really good. "Mackenzie Blaze, fmelae tribute for Hephaestus with a score of... 10 out of 12". Oh my gods! A 10! That's so good!

* * *

 **We're nearly done the Private Training Sessions! Can I get a yay! Please vote on my profile on who you want to make it through day one. I currently have 13 day one deaths and a lot of those deaths are those of people who I like. Please vote! Last time I got 10 votes on the poll and this time I only have 3! Expect the last Private Training Session chapter to be up within two weeks. Hopefully.**


	8. Private Training Sessions (Cabin 10-12)

**(Maxwell Danvers,14,Male,Aphrodite)**

"Maxwell Danvers"

I quickly leave the room with the other 5 tributes in it. They're such idiots. They obviously don't think they can win. It's true. Jacklyn and the pair from Hermes and Dionysus will die in the gamemaker's faces light up as they see me, an interesting tribute, walk into the room.

I take off my shirt, showing my pecs and abs, and walk over to the camouflage station. I paint myself into a tree and when I'm finished I pour water all over myself, making sure to rub my muscles and letting the water make my bulge show. I'm honestly just so perfect.

I then head over to the archery station and get 11 out of 12 arrows. My muscles flex when I pull back the string. After archery I'm dismissed and I put my shirt on and go back to the Aphrodite temple. 30 minutes later the scores start. Jayden gets a 10 and the girl gets a 6. 10 is good but 6 fucking sucks.

The boy from Hera gets a 5, another bad score, but the girl gets a 10. That's pretty good. Now is the moment I've been waiting for. Doc gets a 10. Well, I'll just have to get an 11. Maya gets gets a 9, which is a low career score.

Both of the kids from Demeter gets an 8, which is pretty good. Jack gets an 11, haha sucked in Doc, who's the leader of the careers now? Jessica gets a 9 which is good. The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets 9. Both good scores. The boy from Apollo gets a 4, which is obvious, but the girl gets a 10! How did she gets a 10! She's only 14! Both of the kids from Artemis get a 9, I'm sure Artemis would be happy.

The boy from Hephaestus gets an 8 and Mackenzie gets a 10. Both good. Now it's the moment I've been waiting for "Maxwell Danvers, male tribute for Aphrodite with a score of... 10 out of 12". What! I have the same score as Doc! Well. Doc is older so I guess that means I'm better than him because I'm younger and I got the same training score.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

"Jacklyn Noel"

Finally. I leave the others 4 and walk into the gamemaker room. They watch me as I walk up to them "Could I have a blindfold please?", they look at me curiously as a satyr hands me one. I thank the satyr and tie the blindfold around my eyes. He leads me over to the archery station and hands me a bow and a quiver of arrows. I knock the bow, aim and shoot. I shoot arrow after arrow until I've shot all 12 of them.

I take my blindfold and have to stop myself from jumping up and down in glee because 9 out of the 12 arrows have hit a kill spot. 1 arrow missed and the other 2 hit the arms. I'm normally a serious person but this. This is so great!

When the gamemakers dismiss me I nearly skip out. 30 minutes later I sit on the couch waiting for the training scores. Finally Aeolus comes onto the screen and starts to read the training scores. Jayden gets a 10 and Aura gets a 6. Both good scores. Well. Maybe not Aura's.

The boy from Hera gets a 5 and the girl gets a 10. I'll watch out for the girl. Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Both of the kids from Demeter get an 8. Jack from Ares gets an 11 and Jessica gets a 9. Their scores are both really good.

The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets a 9. I heard the girl is with the careers. Hunter from Apollo gets a 4 and his sister, Sunny, gets a 10. A 10 is extremely good. Especially because she's only 14. Both of the kids from Artemis get a 9. The boy from Hephaestus gets an 8 and Mackenzie gets a 10.

Hephaestus would be pleased. Max gets a 10, which he seems ok about. I hold my breath as I wait to find out my training score "Jacklyn Noel, female tribute for Aphrodite with a score of... 11 out of 12". Oh my gods! I have the same skill as Jack! An Ares tribute!

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

"Carter Johnson"

I take one last look at Laura and the Dionysus tributes and then walk into the gamemaker room. I walk straight to the dagger station and grab a dagger. I climb onto the stage and nod, telling the trainer I'm ready. We fight for the full 15 minutes. I do it on purpose. I have nothing else to do.

While fighting, I show the gamemakers my speed. How fast I can dodge the trainer's blade and stuff. I know my 15 minutes is about to finish so I kill the trainer. Sure enough, 10 seconds after I kill the trainer the gamemakers dismiss me.

20 minutes later I'm sitting on the lounge with Hermes and Laura and the training scores start. Jayden King gets a 10 and Aura Flash gets a 6. 10 is really good but 6 isn't amazing. I mean it's not bad but it's not great. Time for my allies. Devin gets a 5. That's a little dissapointing but it doesn't really matter.

James Veneto got a 4 in his games and he won! And Laney gets a... 10! That is so good! Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. 9 is on the lower end of the career scores. Both from Demeter get an 8, which is good considering their ages.

Jack Ariase gets an 11 and Jessica Peters gets a 9. Both good scores. Peter from Athena gets a 10 and Emma gets a 9. Those are good scores as well. Hunter Reyes gets a 4 and his little sister, Sunny Reyes, gets a 10! I thought Hunter would get a 10! Not Sunny! I wonder what she did.

The pair from Artemis get 9s, which is really good. The 13 year old boy from Hephaestus gets an 8 and Mackenzie Blaze gets a 10. Maxwell Danvers gets a 10 and Jacklyn gets an 11. I'll have to watch out for those two. Finally it's my turn, "Carter Johnson, male tribute for Hermes with a score of... 9 out of 12". I smile and sit back. A 9 is excellent.

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

"Laura Crossfield"

I get out of the sitting room as quickly as I can because the Dionysus girl is staring at me and it's freaking me out. The gamemakers seem to be relieved that there's only 3 more tributes to watch. I know I would be. I grab a long, silver dagger as I walk past the rack and to the dummies.

I set the hologram level to 5 and wait. The hologram comes at me and I stab it in it's heart. I've decided to show the gamemakers that I know how to instantly kill someone. I destroy dummies and holograms in my 15 minutes and once my time is up I'm dismissed.

20 minutes later the training scores come on. Jayden King from Zeus gets a 10. I hope Aura got a good score. Damn it she gets a 6. Oh well, we can always count on Jessica to get us a high score. The boy from Hera gets a 5 and Carter's girlfriend gets a 10. I'm pretty sure Carter is allied with both of the Hera tributes.

The boy from Poseidon gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9. Both of the kids from Demeter get a 8. Jack Ariase gets an 11 and Jessica gets a 9. I'm happy that Jessica got a 9. The boy from Athena is up next and he gets a 10.

Emma Kart gets a 9 which is really good. I bet Athena is happy. The boy from Apollo gets a 4 and his little sister gets a 10. A 10! I wonder what she did. Both of the 15 year olds from Artemis get a 9, which of course is good. The 13 year old boy from Hephaestus gets an 8 and the 17 year old girl gets a 10.

Both high scores. The boy from Aphrodite gets a 10 and the girl gets an 11. Goodness! Two 11s! Great, now I'm even scareder! Carter gets a score of 9 and finally it's my turn "Laura Crossfield, female tribute for Hermes with a score of... 7 out of 12". 7. Great! A 7 isn't bad at all! It's above halfway!

 **(Arthur Lands,15,Male,Hermes)**

"Arthur Lands"

I say goodbye to Aaliyah, who growls at me, and walk into the gamemaker room. I really am nervous. I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself. I owe it to James. He's doing everything in his power to get sponsors for Aaliyah and I. I go to the scythe station and grab one.

I find it extremely rude killing a trainer just for training so I go over to the Hologram station, a station that is just holograms so you can practice your weapon skills. I fight the holograms and I manage to destroy all of them. I would say kill but kill is a bit full on.

10 minutes later I sit on the couch in between James and Aaliyah, waiting for my score to be announced. Jayden gets a 10, which is really good, and Aura gets a 6, which is quite good as well. Devin gets a 5, which is pretty good, and Laney gets a 10, which is quite amazing. Doc gets a 10 and Maya gets a 9, both very good scores.

Both of the young children from Demeter get an 8, good on them! Jack gets an 11, how extravagant, and Jessica gets a 9, which is obviously good. Peter gets a 10 and Emma gets a 9, both good scores.

Hunter from Apollo gets a 4, I'm sure he did something good though, and Sunny gets a 10. How good! Both Kent and Luna get 9s, which is exeptional, and Lucas earns himself an 8. How good for him. Mackenzie scores a 10, a career score. Carter gets a 9, a career score, and Laura gets a 7, which is good.

Especially because of her age. Now the time has come for my score "Arthur Lands, male tribute for Dionysus with a score of... 8 out of 12". How good! How great! Yes, I am quite happy with my score!

 **(Aaliyah Target,15,Female,Dionysus)**

"Aaliyah Target"

Finally! My fricken Zeus! Took them long enough! I walk in and go straight to the knife throwing station. I just want to get this over and done with. I pick 10 knives and throw them, getting 8 out of 10. I try again and this time I get 9 out of 10. I try one more time and get 10 out of 10.

Yes! Suddenly an idea occurs to me. I turn to the gamemakers and shoot madness at one. He starts to scream and I laugh. That was so funny! I get taken out by cebtuar guards and I'm taken to the Dionysus temple.

10 minutes later I'm sitting on the lounge in between Dionysus and Arthur. The boy from Zeus gets a 10 and the girl gets a 6. 10 is good but 6 sucks. I feel sorry for the girl. The boy from Hera gets a 5 and the girl gets a 10. 5 sucks but 10 doesn't. The boy from Poseidon gets a 10 and the girl gets a 9.

Meh. Career scores. Both of the little kids from Demeter get an 8. Not too shabby. The boy from Ares gets an 11 while the girl gets a 9. Both of those scores are good. The boy from Athena gets a 10 and the girl gets 9.

Good scores. The boy from Apollo gets a 4, haha, but the girl gets a 10. That's pretty impressive. Both of the kids from Artemis score a 9. Not too bad. The boy from Hephaestus scores an 8 and the girl gets a 10. Both high scores. The boy fromAphrodite gets a 10 and the girl gets an 11.

I guess they're both more than just pretty faces. The boy from Hermes gets a 9 and the girl gets a 7. 9 isn't bad but 7 is laughable. Now it's time for Dionysus. Arthur gets an 8, which is pretty good and me? "Aaliyah Target, female tribute for Dionysus with a score of... 11 out of 12". What! Hahaha! I start to laugh. I guess they liked my little trick! HA!

* * *

 _ **The Training Scores:**_

 **Zeus:**

Jayden King: 10

Aura Flash: 6

 **Hera:**

Devin Williamson: 5

Laney Cervon: 10

 **Poseidon:**

Doc Clifflin: 10

Maya Lillin: 9

 **Demeter:**

Nicolas Mathews: 8

Elizabeth Lane Arren: 8

 **Ares:**

Jack Ariase: 11

Jessica Peters: 9

 **Athena:**

Peter Darren: 10

Emma Kart: 9

 **Apollo:**

Hunter Reyes: 4

Sunny Reyes: 10

 **Artemis:**

Kent Jaydensen: 9

Luna Jones: 9

 **Hephaestus:**

Lucas Hawn: 8

Mackenzie Blaze: 10

 **Aphrodite:**

Maxwell Danvers: 10

Jacklyn Noel: 11

 **Hermes:**

Carter Johnson: 9

Laura Crossfield: 7

 **Dionysus:**

Arthur Lands: 8

Aaliyah Target: 11

* * *

 **There you go! I hope your happy with your tribute's score1 If your tribute got a lowish score don't worry. The scores don't really mean anything, they just show which tributes are a bit stronger, that's all. Don't forget to vote on the poll! Next up! The interviews!**


	9. Interviews (Cabin 1-3)

**Aeolus POV**

I walk onto the stage. Tonight is the night. We will be interviewing the 24 tributes before they go into the arena. Within 3 weeks, 23 of them will be dead and I'll be interviewing the lone victor.

"Welcome! Welcome Olympus! Tonight we'll be interviewing the 24 tributes in order to find out about them! This will be your chance to decide who you want to sponsor! We have an interesting batch of tributes this year! Two 12 year old daughters of Zeus and Ares, two hotties, Doc Clifflin and Maxwell Danvers, and some high scoring non career tributes, Jacklyn Noel and Aaliyah Target! Without further ado, let's start the interviews!"

 **(Aura Flash,12,Female,Zeus)**

"First up! We have Aura Flash!"

I walk onto the stage in a glittery white dress. My father wants me to play a sweet and angelic girl. After my failure in the training scores, this is my last resort. Although, I don't think anyone will sponsor me if they think that I can't kill anyone. The crowd claps as I walk from the corridor on the right side of the stage to the chairs. Aeolus sits in the left one and I'll be required to sit on the right. The other 23 tributes are waiting sidestage, all lined up in order, in a corridor.

I sit down on the chair and Aeolus takes my hand "Hello Aura".

I smile sweetly "Hello Aeolus".

I really have to pull this off because if I don't, then I'm doomed. No one will sponsor me. "So Aura. How are you finding Olympus?", I pretend to think for a moment and then say "I love the big, beautiful statues of all the gods! I just love it here! It's so beautiful!"

"Well that's good to hear! So, your allied with miss Jessica Peters from Ares and miss Laura Crossfield from Hermes. Would you care to tell us?", I smile cutely and say "Oh I love them! They're such good friends! Really, this Demigod Games thing has brought us together! We weren't friends back at camp so this really is a good piece of luck. We get to spend our last weeks together. Even though we weren't friends back at camp, I feel as if they're my best friends!"

Aeolus smiles at me and asks "What about your strategy for the games? Anything you want to tell the other tributes?"

Oh yes I do Aeolus, "Watch out for me in the arena! I may be small but I'm tough and I could win this thing! Never underestimate any tribute!" Aeolus laughs a genuine and cheery laugh "I wouldn't. Especially with your allies".

I smile so largely at him that my cheeks press against my eyelids and my eyes pretty much shut. This innocent little girl act is making me sick but I have to do it. This is my last chance at getting sponsors for myself. Jessica already has sponsors.

She's a daughter of Ares and she scored a 9 in training. She has really good odds. "And Aura. What about any talents? What should the other tributes watch out for in the arena tomorrow?", "Not telling silly! That would give my strategy away!" I say giggling, "Oh right! Silly me. Ahaha". Ohhhhh the fun me and Aeolus have together.

Aeolus grabs my right hand with his left, "Aura, we have alot of other tributes to get through tonight so I have one more question for you. Would you like to say a message to your loved ones before your cut off from the outside world tomorrow in the arena?" I take a deep breath because, yes, I have a message.

"I love you guys so much and I just want you to know that, If I die in the arena. my last thought will be of your love to me". The crowd awwwwws and Aeolus kisses my hand.

"Aura Flash, representing Zeus!"

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

"Now we have Jayden King!"

I confidently walk onto stage with my head held high. My stylist put me in a bright red tuxedo because my father's chosen interview angle for me is bold and reckless. Although, I feel like it's not really an angle. The crowd cheers my name as I sit down on the chair next Aeolus.

"Hello Jayden. How are you?", I crack my knuckles before saying "Excellent Aeolus. Excellent and ready to kill". The crowd cheers and I wave at them. This is too easy. I have them in the palm of my hand. I obviously already had sponsors before the sponsors got to know me but now that they'll get to know who I am, I'll have so many sponsors that I won't be able to count them all and then I'll become victor. Simple as that.

"You're currently joined with the careers. What do you think of your fellow careers and how far do you think they'll make it?", "All of us are obviously very powerful, otherwise we wouldn't be in the careers. I mean look at Aura and Jessica! They're weak and that's why they're not careers. I think that Doc will make it furthest, with me of course, Maya will die early on, Jack will get really far with me and Doc, and Emma will die close to the start".

Aeolus nods, listening intently, and says "Speaking of Doc and Jack. Olympus has heard there has been a leadership change!" the crowd whispers among themselves, nodding their heads and looking at me for an answer. "Yes Aeolus, there has been a leadership change. Since Jack outperformed Doc in the training scores, Jack gets to lead the career pack".

"And how does Doc feel about that?" asks Aeolus, clearly interested. "As far as I know Doc is fine with it. He said that Jack will be the one with a big target on his back.", "That's very true Jayden".

"One more question Jayden. Any messages to your loved ones? A message to your little brother Ryan King, who you volounteered for?", I take a deep breath. Now is not the time to get emotional "Don't worry Ryan. I'm coming home".

"Jayden King, representing Zeus!"

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

"Up next we have Laney Cervon!"

I strut onto stage in a ruby covered, black, knee length dress. My hair has been curled and falls in ringlets around my shoulders. My stylist put dark makeup on me. Tonight my interview angle will be sarcastic. Hera said that it won't be too hard, because It's my personality. The crowd claps and I smile and wave. I'm one of the fan favourites. Obviously I didn't get an 11 like the boy from Ares or the girls from Aphrodite and Dionysus but I did get a 10, which is the same score as two of the strongest careers.

"Welcome Laney! Are you excited for the games?", hmmm. Sarcastic. "Oh yes. I love that I'm going to be sent off to my death. It sounds like alot of fun". Aeolus pales (if that's even possible) but pulls himself together "You know why we do this don't you? ", "Yes. Because us demigods rebelled against the gods. Now we have to pay for what we've done by fighting to the death."

"Yes. Now let's talk about your allies. You are allied with your boyfriend from Hermes, Carter Johnson and your cabin partner, Devin Williamson, a son of Hestia. Would you care to give us your opinion?"

Yes Aeolus, I can give you an opinion. "I was very angry when Carter volounteered to protect me. I mean look at what happened to Jake Michaels and his girlfriend last year! Obviously only one of us can come out of this alive. Carter is strong though and I think we'll get very far. Devin has the power to conjure food which will obviously stop us from starving. I think we have a pretty good chance".

I'm not lying. I really think tha we'll make it pretty far. I just hope that The Fates will be kind to me. "Laney, you got a training score of 10. That's one of the highest training scores this year, only being beaten by Jack Ariase, Jacklyn Noel and Aaliyah Target. What did you do to earn that score?"

"Cos I can tell you that. Well let's just say Aeolus, that I'm very ready for the games tomorrow. The other tributes better watch out". Aolus takes my hand and kisses it "thank you Laney, but unfortunately your time is up". "It was my pleasure Aeolus," I reply.

"Laney Cervon, daughter of Hades, representing Hera!"

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

"Let's give a very warm welcome to Devin Williamson!"

I walk onto the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd. The interview angle Hera came up with for me is being nice. Sponsors like nice people. Because I'm supposed to be nice, my stylist has put me in a light blue tuxedo. It makes me seem calm and down to earth aparrently. If it gets me sponsors I'm all for it.

"Hello Devin! How are you?", I smile at Aeolus and say "I'm good. Just a bit nervous for tomorrow, that's all". "Well I'm sure that's normal,"Aeolus says. I nod my head "Anyone would be".

"So Devin! Tell us! Your allied with your fellow Hera tribute Laney Cervon and her boyfriend from Hermes Carter Johnson. What do you think of them?", I have to be nice.

Well even if this wasn't an interview and I had to play up some angle, I have nothing but nice things to say about Laney and Carter,"They're both really nice and I'm really glad that they're my allies. Even though I sometimes feel like a third wheel I wouldn't change anything".

Yes I would. I'd change it so there's no Demigod Games. Obviously I can't say this on an interview that my mortal family, all of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood is watching. At the thought of camp, my chest hurts with emotional pain. I want so badly to go there. To go back to my comfortable bed in the Hestia cabin. I wonder what my cabin mates are thinking right now.

"What are your plans about tomorrow? What do you plan on doing in the arena?", should I tell him. No, I won't. If I don't tell him my strategy then the careers won't be able to take advantage of that.

"Sorry Aeolus but my mouth is zipped shut. I don't want to give the other tributes an advantage". Aeolus' happy expression doesn't change "Oh well. We'll certainly be finding out tomorrow!", yes Aeolus. If I make it past the bloodbath.

"Devin Williamson, son of Hestia, representing Hera!"

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

"Now we have Maya Lillin!"

I strut onto the stage confidently in a dark blue gown. The gown hugs my curves, making me look more beautiful and confident than ever. My hair has blue streamer type things weaved into it and my face is covered in blue-ish make up.

"Wow Maya! You look simply stunning tonight! What do you think of all this? Are you excited for the games?", "Yes Aeolus. I am so prepared. Poseidon will get his second victor the year after he scored his first, and it'll be before Zeus or Ares get their first".

"Well Maya. You're very confident that your going to win". That's my interview angle silly. Jake decided on the confident angle. I can't remember what Doc's doing but I think his angle is sexy.

He'd play it very well. "Well Aeolus, I have to be confident. I have to be confident in myself because if I'm not confident in myself, how am I to win?"

"True Maya. That's very true". I'm not an arrogant bitch like Jayden or Jack, I'm very down to earth, but no one will sponsor a down to earth career. I'm the weakest original career. The original careers were Jayden, Jack, Doc and me. Then Emma came along but I don't count her as an original career. But yeah, I'm the weakest. Emma got a 9 and she's 2 years younger than me!

"And what do you have to say about your training score?", "Even though it's on the lower end, that doesn't mean anything. James won the 1st games and he only got a 4 or something! I definantly have what it takes to win."

"I don't doubt you for a second Maya". Aeolus really does know how to make interviews flow. He's the perfect god for the job. "Thank you Maya. Sadly for us, your time is up. Don't worry! We'll see Maya tomorrow!", They sure will.

"Maya Lillin, representing Poseidon!"

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

"Now we have one of the most highly anticipated interviews! Doc Clifflin!"

I walk onto the stage, flexing my biceps and rubbing my abs and pecs. I'm basically dressed like a stripper from Magic Mike. I have the black shoes and trousers but I have no shirt, with only a bow tie around my neck. The crowd cheers at the sight of me and I know that I'll more sponsors than I can count. Well. I already do.

I sit on the chair next to Aeolus and shake his hand. "My my Doc. Your certainly going to have alot of sponsors!", I smile, bit my lip and wink at the audience "Remember. If you sponsor me and I come out of that arena alive you get to spend a very special night with me".

The crowd cheers, mostly women but a couple of men as well. Really I don't mind what gender. If it gets me out alive I'll bang a donkey. "Doc. We heard that the careers have had a change of leadership. What do you think of it all? We asked your fellow career Jayden King but we want to hear it from you". Ugh. Not this again.

I honestly don't care about Jack becoming the leader, it just puts a bigger target on his back for the strong tributes that would be able to kill a career, like Jacklyn Noel from Aphrodite, Mackenzie Blaze from Hephaestus or Peter Darren from Athena.

"I honestly don't mind. If he's leader of the careers then I won't be the one with a massive target on my back. Any of the older tributes like Peter Darren or Laney Cervon would be able to kill him. I'm happy for him. If he wants to be the leader then I think I should let him".

"And what about your sister, Maya? What are your feelings towards her?", "Well we grew up together in the Poseidon cabin. I'll try my best to protect her but if it comes down to it I'll kill her. For all you lovely people," I add winking.

The crowd cheers and bite my lip and smile. This is just too easy. "Well Doc, thank you. I'm sure the crowd will love to see more of you in the arena". I smirk "Oh. They'll see _**ALOT**_ of me in the arena". The crowd goes wild and I wink at them. "Thank you Doc but unfortunately your time is up". "Oh that's ok".

"Doc Clifflin, representing Poseidon!"

* * *

 **Round 3 of voting is up! Round 3 will be the final round so vote wisely! Congratulations to Emma Kart, Sunny Reyes and Maya Lillin who are safe! They all got 2 or more votes! On the poll you will have one choice.**

 **You will have 14 tributes to vote for. Because I want a reasonable amount of tribute deaths for the bloodbath I will only have this poll up for one week. Don't worry if your tribute isn't in the poll. It's either they're safe because they got more than one vote or they run away from the bloodbath. The careers don't go hunting until Day 2**

 **Only 4 more chapters until the bloodbath! The rest of the interviews and the countdown! Who's excited! I know I am! Good luck to all 24 tributes and may the best Demigod win!**


	10. Interviews (Cabin 4-6)

**(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

"Now we welcome the lovely Elizabeth Lane Arren!"

I walk, nearly skip, onto the stage in a poofy pink dress and sit next to Aeolus. My mum decided to make me do a lovable angle. It's not really an angle because it's my personality. Even so, being lovable won't keep me alive in the arena...

"Hello Elizabeth! How are you doing tonight?", "Oh I'm doing very well Aeolus. Nervous for the games tomorrow though". Aeolus smiles at me kindly "You don't need to be. I mean you got an 8 in training. That's an amzing score! Am I right folks!", the crowd cheers and I smile. It is a pretty good score. "Thank you Aeolus! I'm very proud of my score, but you know I'm not allowed to tell you what I did".

"Yes, unfortunatley we know that that's a rule! Oh well. At the end of the games the rule will be lifted and we will be able to know what each and every tribute did!" Wow. I didn't even know they could do that. "I know you'll like what I did Aeolus", "Oh I'm sure I will! We all will haha!". Jeez. He's really over the top and energetic. It's scaring me.

"We hear you're teamed up with your younger brother, Nicolas Mathews. Would you like to tell us anything about him?". "Oh he's such a good ally. I wouldn't ask for anyone else. Nicolas and I want to prove to the other tributes and even the gods that Demeter isn't weak. Even though she was the first god to lose one tribute and then the first to lose both, she's still strong. I know it seems very unlikely but me and Lucas want to bring a victor home for Demeter this year."

"Your right Elizabeth. Demeter isn't weak at all! I mean, remember miss Flora Chims last year? She was only 12 and she made it to the final 6! That truly is fantastic!"

"Yes. Me and Flora were quite good friends until she went into the games last year". My eyes start to tear up as I remember all the tings we did together. Capture the flag. Gardening. The climbing wall. "Stop it!" I tell myself. I can't cry on stage. "And are you proud of how far she got?", "Very". Aeolus kisses my hand and says

"Elizabeth Lane Arren, representing Demeter!"

 **(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

"Next we have Nicolas Mathews!"

I shuffle onto the stage in a grey tuxedo and smile shyly at the crowd. Mum has chosen two completely different angles for me and Elizabeth (I call her El) that will get the same response. El is going for a lovable angle which will make her be loved by everyone, while I have to act shy so people can't help but love me. Demeter is really clever. She has to do all this stuff until she manages to get a victor.

"How are you on this fine evening Nicolas?", "Oh I'm doing quite well. Just a-a bit nervous for the games t-tomorrow that's all". The crowd aaawwws and I nearly roll my eyes. Nearly. "I think all 24 of you are either nervous or excited!", "Yes Aeolus that's very true. You know depending a tribute's training score and allies can change their confidence for the games."

Aeolus nods his head, apparently very interested. Another part of this angle my mum wanted me to do is witty.

"For example, Jack Ariase from Ares is obviously quite confident. He has 4 other careers that have his back and he has a training score of 11. Godly parents or how well their brothers and sisters from past games have done also have an effect on a tribute's confidence. Jack is a son of Ares and his brother and sister last year both made it to the final 10."

Aeolus looks at me with an impressed look, as does the crowd, "Whereas with me, Demeter is the goddess of plants and both of our siblings died in the bloodbath in the first games and our brother died in the bloodbath in the second games. The only reason I'm nervous not terrified is because Flora made it to the final 6 last year". "Wow Nicolas. That's quite observant and smart".

"Thank you". "I noticed that you really came out of your shell when you started talking about the tributes' confidence". Uh oh. It's not that. I completely forgot to act shy! I got carried away. Oh well, I have no choice but to play along. "Really? I-I didn't notice".

"Well the tributes will have to watch out for you tomorrow because you're obviously very smart!", thanks Aeolus. Now I'm going to have the careers after me. It doesn't matter. I'll be running away.

"Nicolas Mathews, representing Demeter!"

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

"Let's give a warm welcome to Jessica Peters!"

I walk onto the stage in a dark red dress, my head held high. I thought my dad would want me to have a violent interview angle but he surprised me and wanted my interview angle to be prepared.

I know I can pull this angle off. Basically act like a career, minus the arrogence. When I get to the chair Aeolus takes my hand and helps me onto it. I'm not short, I can reach the chair, I think he's just being a gentleman. "Jessica you look stunning!", "Thank you Aeolus". "Now, I know that you won't be allowed to tell me what you did but could you give us a hint as to why you got a 9 in training?"

"I suppose I could give you a hint. Let's just say that if they attack me, not all of those careers will survive," I say with a smirk. I think back to when I destroyed the 10 dummies back in the private training sessions.

"Well Careers! I hope you take note of that! And what about your allies? Aura Flash and Laura Crossfield?", "We're the only 12 year olds in this competition and we want to show the other tributes, particularly the careers, that we're not to be messed with". I may still be a little angry at the careers for rejecting me but I'm over them now. When one of us 3 girls win it'll prove to them that they made a mistake.

"Are you prepared for the games tomorrow?", "Yes Aeolus, I'm very prepared. Those other tributes better watch their backs. We'll win. One of us will win". Aeolus pats my hand "I have no doubt that youse stand a very good chance".

I smirk at Aeolus, "The other tributes are as good as dead". The crowd cheers and I wink "Expect a good show folks!", once again the crowd cheers and Aeolus grabs my hand.

"Jessica Peters, representing Ares!"

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

"Now we have Jack Ariase!"

I walk onto the stage, head held high in a dark red tuxedo. Ares has chosen reckless as my interview angle. I can easily pull this off. It just sucks that Jayden has already done this angle.

"Jack! How do you do?!", "Meh I'm alright. Excited for the games tomorrow!", "I think we all are!" Aeolus exlaims. "Well you should be Aeolus. This year is going to be especially exciting". "And why is that?", "Because I'm in the games". "Well you are the leader of the careers," Aeolus says. "Exactly my point," I say. This year will be exciting because I'm the leader of the careers and I will win.

I'm so excited to move into the Ares temple. "Speaking of the careers. What do you think about your allies?", "Obviously all 5 of us are strong. I think us 5 guys are the strongest. Emma and Maya will probably be killed before us". "Interesting. And what about your training score. An 11!", "Ah yes. Well I think it's a fitting score  
for the leader of the careers".

"Well yes, that's what I was thinking". "And did you know that your sister Kennedy Engler that competed in last year's games got an 11 as well? She was the leader of the careers as well!", "Yeah well I'm certainly not going to be the one to break the streak". The crowd and Aeolus crack up laughing.

Damn it my angle is reckless not funny. I have to try harder. "Let's hope you don't have the same fate as miss Engler". "Oh trust me. I won't". "And what about your relationship with your sister?"

"Nah. I don't really care what happens to her. I'm coming out of that arena, not her". The audience claps and Aeolus takes my hand, "Well. I think we might have the victor of the 3rd Demigod Games!" The audience cheers and I smirk.

"Jack Ariase, representing Ares!"

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

"Next up is Emma Kart!"

I walk onto the stage in a electric blue skirt and blouse. My mother chose an angle that will portray me as a genius but cocky at the same time. I don't know why my stylist chose an electric blue dress. I suppose it's a bold colour but I would've chosen gray or green. "Hello Emma! How are you!?", "Oh I am very well thank you. Excited for the games tomorrow. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight".

"I think all of us are excited. I don't think any of us will be able to sleep. Tributes or Olympus citizens!" the crowd laughs and I smile. Aeolus does know how to show the best in each of the tributes.

"And what about your training score! A 9!", "Thank you Aeolus. It's quite an outstanding score for someone of my age is I don't say so myself. There is still room for improvement". "Oh don't say that Emma! 9 is a very good score!", "Thank you Aeolus".

"Now I understand that you've joined the careers. Obviously that has upped your odds but what is your opinion on your fellow tributes in the career pack?", "Well, Jack being the leader means he's obviously expected to last the longest out of all of us. Maya is my only girl ally and I will be sad when she's killed. Doc is a very good looking guy and that will get us sponsors. Jayden volounteered to save his brother but he's a typical career".

"Very interesting evaluations". "Well my mother is the wisdom goddess". "Haha true. True". This is going quite smoothly. I definantly have some sponsors. I can win this thing. With a bit of luck and alot of wisdom, I can win.

"What about your fellow tributes?", "All of them have different strengths or weaknesses. Most of them will die in the bloodbath because the bloodbath is where tributes are the most vulnerable. Even the careers are at risk. Everyone is running, fighting and trying to grab supplies that anyone who is in there could be killed". "Thank you Emma". "Your welcome Aeolus".

"Emma Kart, representing Athena!"

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

"The last tribute of the first half, Peter Darren!"

I walk proudly onto the stage in a white tuxedo. My mother wanted my interview angle to be independent and smart but I'm hoping to stand out. I want the other tributes to know that I can win this thing. I don't think any of the tributes that volounteered like the careers or Emma should win. Well, not the tributes that volounteer for victory.

The tributes that volounteered to save a sibling should win. Or the tributes that were forced to do this. "Peter! Peter! My my you look handsome tonight!", "Thank you Aeolus". Really? I never pictured myself as handsome. I didn't think icy gray eyes and short brown hair was attractive. This is just great. If I get out of the arena and other people find me attractive does that mean they'll force me into prostitution.

I heard that's what Zeus is planning on doing if a victor is considered attractive. "So straight onto the juicy stuff. You have no allies but you scored a 10!", "Oh I don't really want allies".

"But why not? Your good looking, your strong, your independent. Who wouldn't ally with you?" I'm good looking? Great. If I win then I will be a prostitute. "I just don't like the idea of having to backstab them in the end. Plus I work better alone".

"What about your sister? Wouldn't join the careers with her?", "Nah. I don't like the careers. And like I said, I work better alone. It's bad enough with one or two allies but 5 others? Count me out".

"But won't that put a target on your back?", "Maybe so. I can avoid the careers tomorrow. Even if they find me in the bloodbath I can do it". "Well we all wish you the best of luck Darren". "Thank you".

"Peter Darren, representing Athena!"

* * *

 **Ok. We're halfway there. The voting was a complete fail. In the end I only got 5 bloodbath deaths. So. I came up with a new plan. The new poll will only be done once and instead of voting for who you want to survive you vote for who you want to die. That way there will be a lot of bloodbath deaths.**


	11. Interviews (Cabin 7-9)

**(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

"The first tribute for the second half of the interviews! We have Sunny Reyes!"

I strut onto stage confidently in a purple dress that stops below my knees. My dad has chosen a witty interview angle for me to pull off. I know I can pull it off, I'm a good actor.

"Why hello Sunny!"

"Hello Aeolus".

"I want to get straight to your training score. How on earth did you get a 10?"

"I'm not allowed to say Aeolus but let's just say what I did was original."

"I bet we'll find out in the arena!"

"I hope you do Aeolus".

"And how do you feel about going against your full brother?"

"Obviously the odds of us both getting to the final 2 are 2-24 but if we do get to the final 2 he said he'd kill himself for me."

"Oh how sweet."

"Yes. He is a very good big brother".

I'm not lying. Hunter really is an amazing big brother to me and he really did say that if we both somehow got to the final 2 he'd kill himself for me. That _is_ why he volounteered, to make sure I got out of the arena.

"And you have no allies? It's just you and Hunter?"

"That is correct."

"But aren't you scared that it will affect your chances at winning if you don't have an extra ally?"

"No I don't think so. I mean some of the other tributes don't have _one_ ally! So I think Hunter and I still have very good chance. Obviously not as good a chance as the careers but none of them have won yet!"

"No. That is true".

I hope I'm pulling this angle off. Hunter's angle is also witty but my dad wanted to add charming to the mix as well. Hopefully it will get us sponsors.

I know I don't have sponsors but Hunter might. Well. Maybe I do. After all I _did_ get a 10. That's something. Right?

"Do you have a message to your mortal family and your siblings back at camp?"

"Don't worry. Either me or Hunter will come home".

"Sunny Reyes, representing Apollo!"

 **(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

"Next up is Sunny's older brother, Hunter Reyes!"

I walk onto stage in a purple tuxedo to match Sunny's purple dress. I really like how our stylists made us match. It shows that we're a team and even when one of us dies we will never be broken up.

"How are you tonight Hunter? Nervous or excited for the games tomorrow?"

"I'm good Aeolus. Yeah, I think I'm more nervous for tomorrow rather than excited".

"It seems alot of the tributes tonight are nervous rather than excited. That's weird."

Yes Aeolus. How very weird is that. Because we're all excited that we get to fight to the death tomorrow and 23 kids will be killed.

"Now we know your up against your sister and in her interview just before, she said that you'd kill yourself if it came down to just you two. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true. The whole reason I volounteered is so that she could stay alive. Even if that means my death. I love her more than anything in the entire world. Even victory."

Aeolus looks at me sympathetically and the crowd "aaaawwww"s. Olympus makes me sick. How can they make 24 kids kill each other and make it like a tv show? Once we go into that arena we may never come back. It's horrible. Obviously I can't say anything rude to Olympus or the gods because that would guarantee mine and Sunny's death in the arena.

"Do you think that you have what it takes to make it to the final 2 so that Sunny can be crowned victor?"

"Well hopefully that's what will happen. Although, it's really up to the Fates isn't it? They've already crowned the victor. They probably did 100 years ago. They've also probably chosen the victors for the next thousand years as well".

"Yes that's true. It's scary isn't it?"

"Yes. It's very scary".

It _is_ scary. The fates have decided if me or Sunny will live. I certainly hope so. The Fates are cruel most of the time so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Hunter Reyes, representing Apollo!"

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

"We now welcome Luna Jones!"

I walk onto the stage in a dark green, sleeveless dress with an open back. My black curls bounce around my shoulders as I smile and wave. My mum wanted my interview angle to be charismatic and funny. I know I can pull this off. This will definantly get me sponsors. I got a training score of 9. I'm allied with Jacklyn, who scored an 11. I'm 15, so I know I stand a chance.

"Luna welcome! May I say you look stunning tonight!"

"Thank you Aeolus! May I say you do as well!"

The crowd laughs. Not fake. Real.

"So how are you doing Luna? Nervous, excited? Scared?"

"Well Aeolus. Now that I'm over my fears of dying and now I know I can win if I try, I'm not scared so to say but I am nervous. I mean there is a chance that I could be caught by surprise".

"Yes. There's always that chance. And your allied with your brother Kent and the female tribute for Aphrodite, Jacklyn. You and Kent both scored 9s in the private training scores and Jacklyn scored an 11. I think you stand a very good chance".

"Thank you Aeolus. Yes, our group did score well but training scores don't really matter. They just give a basic outline on what tribute you should expect to win. James Veneto won the first Demigod Games and he scored a 4. Or Kennedy Engler from last year. She scored an 11. Although, she did make it to the final 3".

"Ah yes, I remember Kennedy. We all expected her to win".

I remember last year. My sister Michelle made it to 4th place. She was much closer to winning than my brother last year or my sisters in the first games. All 3 of them died in the bloodbath.

"I have one last question for you tonight Luna. Do you have anything to say to your family and friends back home?"

"Don't worry guys. I'm coming home. Artemis is going to get her first victor".

"Luna Jones, representing Artemis!"

 **(Kent Jaydensen,15,Male,Artemis)**

"Now we have Kent Jaydesen!"

I walk onto stage and smile shyly at the crowd. My mother has gone for the quiet and shy angle. In order to strengthen this angle, my stylist, Charlotta, has me dressed in a stormy gray tuxedo.

"Kent! Good to see you! How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous. After all, I might be dead tomorrow. I'm just glad that I have my faithful and powerful allies, Luna and Jacklyn".

Aeolus smiles and looks at the crowd "Yes, they are strong. Aren't they folks!"

The crowd cheers and I can't help but swell with pride. My allies are powerful.

"It's just very unfortunate that only one of us three can come out alive. If I can't come out alive then I want Luna or Jacklyn to".

"I think all of us in Olympus are hoping that a god that doesn't have a victor gets one. With the exception of Poseidon. I don't think anyone would mind if Doc or Maya got out and scored Poseidon his second victory".

I can't help but feel sorry for the two Dionysus tributes. Aeolus and the rest of Olympus basically just told them that they don't want them to come out of the arena, even if they didn't mean to. The boy is really polite and won't make it out. The girl on the other hand...

She's crazy. She also got an 11 for a training score. That makes her dangerous.

"Now what about your training score? A 9! That's only 3 points from perfection!"

"Yes Aeolus, thank you, I'm very proud of my score. I don't want to draw attention to myself though"

"It's ok Kent". I slowly let out a breath. When will this end?

"9 is nothing to worry about. But if you don't want to draw attention to yourself I'll leave you"

"Thank you".

Please let this interview be over. This is worse than I thought it would be.

"Kent Jaydesen, representing Artemis!"

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

"Up next is Mackenzie Blaze!"

I walk onto the stage in a brown dress that stops just above my knees. My dad has me doing a tough angle for this interview because he wants me to be the 'strong' tribute out of me and Lucas. I have no idea what he has Lucas doing, he wouldn't tell me.

"Mackenzie how are you? Are you nervous for tomorrow?", I swear Aeolus has asked every tribute this at the start of each interview.

"I'm good Aeolus. Excited for the games and all."

Aeolus looks at me with a surprised expression, "I think you're the first non career that has said they're excited for the games. All of them have been either excited or scared!"

"Well I'm not a wimp. I'm brave and tough. I know I can win".

I hate this interview angle. It's so unlike me. I'm a nice and down to earth person. Not this tough and arrogant person. Well my dad _didn't_ _actually_ say arrogant.

Maybe I can turn this interview around and make myself seem nice.

"Yes, you have very good odds."

"I hope people know to sponsor me. I'm tough and I think with some brain power, hard work and some luck, I could win this thing and become Hephaestus' first victor".

Aeolus nods, "Let's hope so. Your siblings haven't done very well in the past, have they!"

It takes all my strength not to slap Aeolus. I was 15 when Maya and Hayes competed in the 1st games. Both of them were killed in the bloodbath. Same with Avery and Hal last year. Poor Avery. She volounteered for her younger sister.

But, instead of slapping Aeolus (because that would guarantee my death in the arena) I simply smile and say "Let's hope I do a tad better than my siblings"

"We certainly do hope Mackenzie! We certainly do. Now, has it come to your attention that you're a fan favourite?"

"No, I didn't know". I answer that truthfully. I honestly didn't know.

"Yes. The fan favourites are Laney Cervon from Hera, Maya Lillin and Doc Clifflin from Poseidon, Emma Kart from Athena, Sunny and Hunter Reyes from Apollo, Luna Jones from Artemis, you, Jacklyn Noel and Maxwell Danvers from Aphrodite and Aaliyah Target from Dionysus."

Interesting.

"Well Mackenzie that's all the time we have for you."

"Bye Aeolus. Bye guys!"

"Mackenzie Blaze, representing Hephaestus!"

 **(Lucas Hawn,13,Male,Hephaestus)**

"Now let's welcome Lucas Hawn!"

I walk onto stage in a bright blue tuxedo. Dad wants me to be optimistic and talk about my little sister, Willa. He says it will get me sponsors because people will feel sorry for me. Even though I don't really want sponsors out of sympathy it's better than no sponsors.

"Lucas my boy, sit!", I sit on the chair next to Aeolus. "How are you feeling about the games tomorrow?"

"Pretty confident. I reckon I'll make it past the bloodbath at least. With Mackenzie at my side I won't be _allowed_ to die! But if it comes down to it, I'd kill Mackenzie to get back to my little sister".

The crowd's laughs stop and they look at me with interest.

"Could you tell us about your sister?" Aeolus asks.

"Her name is Willa. She's 9 years old and I love her more than anything in the world. That's why I have to try so hard to get home."

Thankfully, this seems to have sparked some interest. "We hope you get home to her Lucas."

"Thanks". If part of my interview angle wasn't that I have to be optimistic I would tell Aeolus that I'm not getting out of the arena.

There are older and stronger tributes like Doc from Poseidon, Mackenzie, even Jacklyn Noel from Aphrodite. Yeah I know right. Who would've thought that Aphrodite would have a strong tribute?

"So on the topic of sisters, what are your thoughts on Mackenzie?"

"She's amazing. She's so nice and determined. I couldn't ask for a better ally".

The crowd 'aaawwww's again. They've done it for a couple of other tributes tonight.

"Ok Lucas. We have one last question and then you can go."

"Ok".

"What do you have to say to the other tributes? Particularly the ones who will try and kill you".

"Watch out for me and Mackenzie tomorrow. We're a force to be reckoned with."

"Lucas Hawn, representing Hephaestus!"

* * *

 **Only one more interview chapter to write! Please vote on the poll because I have no idea who to kill off. You can also vote by review. Please review and tell me how I'm doing If you review I'll remember and your tribute _may_ live for a bit longer. *Wink Wink**


	12. Interviews (Cabin 10-12)

**(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

"Next up is the lovely Jacklyn Noel!"

I walk onto the stage in a midnight blue dress. After me there's only 5 more interviews. I'm sure Olympus is glad that the interviews are almost over and the games are tomorrow. My mother, Aphrodite, wanted me to play the sexy angle. That's a stereotypical and cliche angle. I'm going to call out men for being disgusting beasts. I'm not lesbian but I hate men. Their behaviour is disgusting. I especially hate Maxwell!

I only just stand my ally, Kent. He's one of the nicer males I've come across in my life. Kent and my father are the only males I can stand.

"Jacklyn! May I say you look stunning tonight!"

"Thanks."

"So how are you tonight?"

"Why are you a guy?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why are you a guy? gods can change their appearances and that includes gender, right?"

"I never really though about that. Why do you ask?"

"Because you shouldn't be a male. Men are disgusting beasts. The only men I can stand are my father and Kent. You should be a girl."

"Well I.. I never really thought about it."

"Yes women go through child birth and... other stuff but really it's better being a woman. Being a woman is better than alot of things. Like these stupid games!"

"Jacklyn Noe-"

"My time isn't up!"

"Yes it is."

 **(Maxwell Danvers,14,Male,Aphrodite)**

I watch as Jacklyn sees the centaur guards aiming their stun guns at her so she storms off stage. What the hell was her interview about! She's a real rebel. She's going to go down hard in this next week.

"Next up is Maxwell Danvers, the youthful heartthrob!"

I strut onto the stage, winking at the audience. Mum wants my angle to be charming and sexy so my stylist has me in a clear, mesh shirt showing off my abs. I'm also wearing black pants and shoes.

Basically Doc's look except I actually have a shirt on. I'm a tad more humble.

"Maxwell! Looks like you have alot of fans in here tonight! Do you have anything you want to say to them?"

"Watch out for me in the arena. I'll be coming out and becoming Aphrodite's first victor. After all, the first victor of each god should be a demigod that represents them perfectly. I don't think James or Jake represent their godly parents correctly. James is too nice and Jake isn't a career."

"Wow! You explained what we've all been thinking! Isn't he good! Smart and good looking! Let's talk about your training score. You and Doc Clifflin seem to be going head to head with each other, and you got the same score as him, despite being 3 years younger!"

"I was extremely proud of myself when my training score popped up and said a 10. I honestly didn't expect much less. I knew that I would be around 10."

"I think we all knew as well!"

The crowd nods in agreement. This is just too easy.

"So Max, are you prepared for the arena tomorrow?"

"Yes Aeolus, I'm very prepared. I know exactly how to survive the bloodbath and then claim my victory."

"And how will you do that?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I don't want to give my strategy away."

"Everyone has said that tonight!"

"Well I think they don't want to give their strategy away."

"True."

"I know _I_ don't"

"Thank you for your time Max."

"The pleasure's been all mine."

"Maxwell Danvers, representing Aphrodite!"

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

"Now we have Laura Crossfield!"

I walk onto the stage and nearly trip over my high heels. My stylist has dressed me in a aqua skirt and white blouse. My dad wants me to act small and weak so people will pity me and feel sorry for me. It's not an excellent angle but it's all I've got. I wanted to do cute but my dad said no. It's lucky he said no because Aura's angle was cute and I want her to be individual.

I sit on the seat next to Aeolus.

"Welcome Laura!"

"Hi Aeolus."

"How are you feeling? Are you nervous for the games tomorrow?"

"I'm terrified Aeolus. I don't want to go. I'm also really sad that at least two tributes in my group will die. I'll probably die. I reckon Aura or Jessica stand a better chance than me."

"Don't get down! You have a high training score!"

"Well I guess so. I'm just sad that all of us will have to die. Except the victor of course."

"Yes, Olympus will miss all 23 of the deceased tributes. Each and every one of you are so interesting! Youse are what make the _games_ so interesting!"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow!"

"Thanks."

"We're all anxious to see who makes it through the first day! I'm sure you will!"

"Thanks Aeolus but I really don't think I will."

"Don't be sad Laura! We all believe in you!"

"Aww thanks. I'm really happy that youse actually believe in me. Maybe I _will_ survive the bloodbath tomorrow."

"We all know you will! We believe in you Laura!"

The crowd cheers and even though I'm not actually weak I can't help it. A warmth rushes through me and I burst into tears.

"What's wrong Laura?"

"Youse are just so nice!"

"Your so sweet! Unfortunatley your time is up. Laura Crossfield, representing Hermes!"

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

"Next is Carter Johsnon!"

I walk onto the stage in a white tuxedo. After me there's only 2 more tributes. The pair from Dionysus. My dad wants me to be 'the romantic'. I like that angle and if it gets me and Laney sponsors then I'll do it. Not to be mean but I don't really care about Devin. He isn't my girlfriend. I sit on the chair and Aeolus seems to be calming down from Laura's interview.

My sister tried to pull off the sympathy card but she just sounded like she was fishing for compliments.

"Carter my man! How are you!"

"I'm good. Nervous for the games tomorrow. I have a feeling that me and my allies will make it out of the bloodbath though."

"Ah yes, your allies. How are you and miss Cervon doing?"

"We're doing fine. It'll be even better once Laney gets out of the arena."

"You really love her don't you."

"With all my heart."

"And you'll try your best to get her out of the arena?"

"Even if that means my death."

"What a romantic young man! Any lady would be lucky to have you!"

"Aw thanks but I only have eyes for Laney."

"We wouldn't have it any other way. What about your other ally, Devin?"

"I like him, he's really cool but unfortunately he's going to have to die if Laney's going to win."

"Do you think you'll be able to get Laney that far?"

"Yeah. I think I can get both of us to the final 2."

"And what happens then?"

"I'll kill myself so she can win."

"Well you'll have to outlive Sunny and Hunter Reyes from Apollo! They're planning on using the same method!"

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad because Sunny's so young and Hunter just wants his sister to win but Laney will be the one coming out of that arena alive."

"I bet she will."

"I _know_ she will."

"Carter Johnson, representing Hermes!"

 **(Aaliyah Targett,15,Female,Dionysus)**

"The last female tribute tonight! Aaliyah Targett!"

Finally, jeez. Took them long enough. Tonight I will be using my sarcasm as an angle. If my James hadn't of won and my father made his wife, Ariadne come up with angles, I would've done whatever I wanted. But, because James is my brother and he's been what I've been going through and will be going through, I've decided tolisten too him. Besides, I like James, he's nice to me.

Tonight my stylist has me dressed in a black dress with grapevines snaking down my arms. I'm getting really tired of this grapevine bullsit.

"Aaliyah! Welcome!"

"Yeah hi."

"First off I must congratulate you on your high training score of 11!"

"Thanks. I was totally expecting an 11."

"Haha. We always like a tribute with a bit of sarcasm. It adds character!"

"Ya don't say. I'm quite proud of my training score although I'm not sure why they gave it to me. I did something that should've earned a low score."

"I wish we could know!"

"It's ok. Once the games end you'll be able to find out."

"Yes. I think we're all very excited to find out what each and every tribute did and dictate for ourselves whether they deserved that score or should they have got higher or lower!"

"Right."

Wow. I sound... sane in this interview. Maybe that'll get me sponsors.

"You have no allies. Am I right?"

"Yes. You're very right. I find allies a waste of time. What's the point in making friends with someone and earning their trust, only to have to kill them or see them die in the end?"

"Well I suppose if you put it that way it makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense. I think allies are a waste of time. Yes they _may_ help you survive longer and yes they _may_ give you their food and water but in the end their's only 1 of youse walking out of the arena and you have to guarantee that it's going to be you."

"That's quite interesting. You're not going even teamed up with your brother?"

"No. It's even worse when your siblings, although I don't really care about Arthur that much."

"Why not?"

"I never really sociallised with him." "Oh." "Yeah, oh."

"Aaliyah Targett, representing Dionysus!"

 **(Arthur Lands,15,Male,Dionysus)**

"Last but definantly not least! We have Arthur Lands!"

Finally! I'm so happy I get to go on now. I've sat through 23 other interviews and seen how funny, strong, arrogant and smart the other tributes are. Even though it means that there's only 1 nights sleep between us 24 tributes and the arena once my interview is over, I'm glad that I finally get to shine. James' angle for me is polite, because I'm polite.

I know this angle won't get me sponsors. I also know that I'm not going to win but James is so nice that he hasn't let himself give up on me. I walk to the chair next to Aeolus in a black tuxedo, kind of like something you see business people or grooms where. It's not the most original interview outfit but I like it.

"Arthur how are you tonight?"

"I'm quite nervous about tomorrow but other than that I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh! I'm quite good thank you for asking. So what are your plans for tomorrow? We know that you've gone solo for the games, how are you planning to survive?"

"I'll just wing it. I don't really have a strategy."

"Oh ok, do you think that you can wing your way to victory?"

"I certainly hope so. I just feel bad because that would mean I have to kill someone."

"It's a price to pay for the rebellion. Do you have any weapon skills that we don't know about?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Well let's play a guessing game. How many words?"

"One."

"Sword?"

"No."

"Axe?"

"No."

"hm. Mace?"

"No."

"Dagger?"

"No"

"Well I give up! Hopefully we get to see you use this weapon in the arena."

"I'll try my best so youse can all see it then." I say smiling.

This interview is going quite smoothly. It's much better than the Aphrodite girl's. She rebelled against all of Olympus. She'll most likely die in the arena.

"Well Arthur it's been a pleasure having you but your time is up."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Arthur Lands, representing Dionysus!"

* * *

 **The interviews are finally finished! Can I get a cheer! The next chapter will be the countdown and after that will be the** **start of the bloodbath. You still have 8 days left to vote by review or on the poll I have up on my profile so don't forget to vote. You don't want your tribute to die!**

 **I've pretty much figured who will be dying in the bloodbath. Also, welcome Jacklyn Noel, daughter of Aphrodite and the first official rebel. Just because the other tributes say that the gammakers will guarantee her death in the arena it's not neccesarily true. Jacklyn's a strong woman.**

 **Also I've figured out the odds of all the tributes (Just because your tribute is low or high on the list it doesn't mean they will actually place that. It's just an estimation**

 **THE ODDBOARD**

 **24.)Laura Crossfield-Hermes Female  
23.)Lucas Hawn-Hephaestus Male  
22.)Nicolas Mathews-Demeter Male  
21.)Devin Williamson-Hera Male  
20.)Elizabeth Lane Arren-Demeter Female  
19.)Arthur Lands-Dionysus Male  
18.)Aura Flash-Zeus Female  
17.)Sunny Reyes-Apollo Female  
16.)Kent Jaydensen-Artemis Male  
15.)Hunter Reyes-Apollo Male  
14.)Luna Jones-Artemis Female  
13.)Maxwell Danvers-Aphrodite Male  
12.)Carter Johnson-Hermes Male  
11.)Emma Kart-Athena Female  
10.)Jessica Peters-Ares Female  
9.)Aaliyah Target-Dionysus Female  
8.)Mackenzie Blaze-Hephaestus Female  
7.)Maya Lillin-Poseidon Female  
6.)Jacklyn Noel-Aphrodite Female  
5.)Laney Cervon-Hera Female  
4.)Peter Darren-Athena Male  
3.)Jayden King-Zeus Male  
2.)Jack Ariase-Ares Male  
1.)Doc Clifflin-Poseidon Male**


	13. The Countdown

**(Jake Michael,18,Male,Poseidon,Victor of the 2nd Demigod Games)**

I sit at the mentor station with Zeus, Ares and Athena. Hephaestus made the stations so that they can move around and be connected to other stations. This morning Maya and Doc were really excited for the games to start. I just can't wait until this nightmare is over.

I look around at the other tables. Hera is sitting with Hermes. Demeter is sitting by herself. Apollo is also sitting by himself. Aphrodite and Artemis are chatting away and Hephaestus is by himself and playing with some sort of contraption. Over on the far end of the room is James, looking anxious. I personally think his boy doesn't stand a chance. Although his girl is crazy and she got an 11.

Suddenly the screen flickers to life and Aeolus and Nike appear on the screen.

"Hello Olympus. I'm your announcer, Nike and this is Aeolus. We'll be your commentators once again this year. Word is that the tributes are in the tubes! The games are about to start!"

 **(Aura Flash,12,Female,Zeus)**

My platform clicks into place and I nearly scream. 40 feet from me is the Cornucopia, shining gold in the sun. The arena is the thing that nearly makes me scream. Rising up all around us tributes are cliff faces. Basically a circular area has been cut out of a cliff and we're down inside the cliff. The only way to escape the bloodbath is to climb. I'm afraid of heights.

 _60_

 _59_

To my left is the boy from Apollo that volounteered to protect his sister. To my right is the son of Hestia that's representing Hera. I can see a bow in the Cornucopia. I can only just see one because I'm basically in between the right side and the back of the Cornucopia. That bow is mine.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

 _58_

I can see a sword in the Cornucopia and I know that's mine. I'm so excited. I just want to jump off the pedestal! But no, I have to wait. I'm almost directly in front of the Cornucopia. To my left is the crazy girl from Dionysus and to my right is the boy from Artemis. I can easily take either of these tributes down.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

I basically behind the Cornucopia but I can see a bag of supplies close to the mouth and I'm sure there will be a weapon close. I hope I can grab it.

 _57_

 _56_

To my left is the little boy from Demeter and to my right is the rebellious Aphrodite girl.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

 _55_

 _56_

To my right is Aura and to my left is Sunny. I can see a spear in the Cornucopia. Even though the Athena girl uses spears I think I can get to it before her. I try to find Laney and Carter. I can see Carter, he's almost directly in front of the Cornucopia. I can't see Laney though so she must be on the other side of the Cornucopia.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

 _53_

To my left is the boy from Artemis and to my right is Max from Aphrodite. I could take either Max or the Artemis boy down. The Artemis boy is inbetween me and Jayden. I can't see Doc, Emma or Jack. Oh well.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

 _52_

Each of us tributes are dressed the same. Black shirt, jacket, pants, socks and boots. The only difference between any tributes is that the female tributes have their hair tied up to keep it out of their face.

To my left is Jacklyn and to my right is the girl from Hephaestus. Both of these girls are strong and they may actually be able to kill me in a fight. I'll watch out for them.

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

 _51_

I am literally one tribute from being directly behind the Cornucopia. The Hermes girl is directly behind it. I can see some backpacks on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. I can grab one before running off and meeting up with Nicolas.

 _50_

To my left is the Hunter and to my right is the 12 year old Athena girl. I can't believe the games have actually begun.

 **(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

 _49_

 _48_

I aim myself away from the Cornucopia. Elizabeth can grab some supplies for us. To my left is the Ares boy who's the leader of the careers. Just my luck. To my right is the high scoring Hera girl. Yes, I think it's best if I run from the Cornucopia.

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

 _47_

 _46_

What are they doing? Laura and Aura have aimed themselves at the Cornucopia! What about our plan of running from the Cornucopia. Idiots. We're the youngest competitors! Whatever. I'm running. If they want to get themselves killed then that's their own problem. Poor Aura. She's afraid of heights. There's no way she can climb up that cliff. She's already dead. To my left is the boy from Dionysus and to my right is the Hermes boy who's girlfriend is the Hera girl.

 **(Jack Ariase,17,Male,Ares)**

 _45_

 _44_

 _43_

I'm so pumped! This couldn't be going better! I'm leader of the careers and in a couple of weeks I'll be victor! To my left is Emma, good a fellow career, and to my right is the weak Demeter boy. Even though I'm near the back, that doesn't faze me.

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

 _42_

 _41_

 _40_

To my right is Jack. It's good to have a fellow career by my side. To my left is that young Hephaestus boy. Climbing these cliffs are going to be a pain when we go hunting but if it means that I'm crowned victor, I'm all for it.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

 _39_

 _38_

 _37_

I'm directly in front of the Cornucopia. Excellent. I can run in, grab a bag and get out of there before a career can even grab a weapon. On my left is the Artemis girl, Luna and on my right is the Dionysus girl, Aaliyah. Both of these are 15 and I could take them out easily. I won't though. I just need to grab a bag and run.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

 _36_

 _35_

 _34_

Only 2 tributes are in between me and Hunter, the boy from Hera and the girl from Zeus. Neither of these tributes will be a problem. I suddenly notice a bag 20 feet away. It's half way to the Cornucopia. If I run in and grab it I can escape before the careers even get to the Cornucopia. To my right is the boy from Hera and to my left is the boy from Aphrodite. Neither of these tributes will try to kill me which is good.

 **(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

 _33_

 _32_

 _31_

Sunny's aimed herself at the Cornucopia which means I'm going. I'll stay by her side and fend off any tributes that try to kill her. To my left is the 12 year old daughter of Zeus and on my right is the 14 year old girl from Demeter. These tributes won't be a problem.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

 _30_

 _29_

 _28_

I'm almost directly in front of the Cornucopia. Almost. The Athena boy to my right is directly in front. To my left is the boy from Hermes. Both of these tributes are older than me and could probably kill me. Kent's four tributes to my right, in between two careers, the girl from Poseidon and the boy from Zeus. Just his luck.

I look towards the Cornucopia. I can see a loaf of bread a couple of metres in front of me. A few metres away from that is a water bottle and propped up against the Cornucopia is a gleaming double sided battle axe. I'll grab the loaf, water bottle and axe before meeting up wit Jacklyn and Kent.

 **(Kent Jaydensen,15,Male,Artemis)**

 _27_

 _26_

 _25_

 _24_

To my right is the Poseidon girl and to my left is the Zeus boy. Just my luck. I think I'll hide behind my pedestal and wait for Jacklyn and Luna. Yes. That's what I'll do.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

 _23_

 _22_

 _21_

 _20_

I can see Lucas. He's almost directly behind the Cornucopia and he looks terrified. To my right is the Dionysus boy and to my left is Doc. I'll quickly run into the bloodbath, grab some food and find Lucas.

 **(Lucas Hawn,13,Male,Hephaestus)**

 _19_

 _18_

 _17_

 _16_

To my left is the girl from Hermes and to my right is the career girl from Athena. I'm scared. I can see a knife near me so I'll grab that. I have to stay strong for Willa. I'll grab the knife and run to Mackenzie. Hopefully she'll be able to protect me. No doubt my mortal family is watching. I have to be brave, for them.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

 _15_

 _14_

 _13_

As the countdown gets closer to 0 I get more nervous. I'm not scared of anything but I'm nervous about the next hour. I can see a bow in the Cornucopia. There's 5 sets. I really want a bow because that bow will pretty much guarantee my safety. On my left is the girl from Poseidon and on my right is the little girl from Apollo. I won't be going near the Apollo girl but I'll gladly kill the Poseidon girl.

 **(Maxwell Danvers,14,Male,Aphrodite)**

 _12_

 _11_

 _10_

I ready myself and aim towards the Cornucopia. Only 10 seconds until the bloodbath starts. I can see a good sized bag about 30 feet in. It's close to the Cornucopia but I can make it out. On my left is Maya and on my right is the girl from Apollo, the one that earned a 10 even though she's 14. I'm ready to do this.

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

 _9_

 _8_

I'm directly behind the Cornucopia. Do you know how unfair that is? I'm probably the weakest tribute here and I'm directly behind the Cornucopia. On my left is the girl from Demeter and on my right is the boy from Hephaestus. I can see a bag about 20 feet away. I'll grab that.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

 _7_

 _6_

On my left is the girl from Ares and on my right is the girl from Artemis. I can see Laney. I'll go into the bloodbath and grab a sword and bag, then I'll go find Laney and then Devin. I can do this. I can get Laney crowned victor.

 **(Aaliyah Targett,15,Female,Dionysus)**

 _5_

 _4_

3 seconds left. I can see a small, satchel about 10 feet away from me. I can easily grab it and then run away. To my right is the boy from Zeus and to my left is the boy from Athena. I'm nearly directly in front of the Cornucopia which is good. I will survive the bloodbath.

 **(Arthur Lands,15,Male,Dionysus)**

On my left is the girl from Hephaestus and to my right is the 12 year old girl from Ares. I can see a scythe in the Cornucopia and I know I need to get it. I'm a pretty fast runner so I know I can get it. If a career comes near me I'll have to kill them. I have to get that scythe.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

* * *

 **Next chapter is the bloodbath! Cross your fingers that your tribute (or tributes) doesn't die! Ok now I'm gonna ask some questions.**

 **1.)How many tributes do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **2.)Are there any tributes that you think will die for sure?**

 **3.)Who do you think will survive?**


	14. The Bloodbath

**All the tributes that participate in the bloodbath will get a POV. I got some forms that said they ran from the bloodbath but then told me what supplies their tribute got from the Cornucopia, so I took that as them going to the Cornucopia.**

* * *

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

The gong sounds and 20 tributes run towards the Cornucopia. The boy from Demeter and the girl from Ares turn on their heels and run. The girl from Apollo runs forward about halfway and her brother stands by her. I run as fast as my feet will carry me towards a black bag close to the Cornucopia. Once I've reached the bag I grab it and turn to run but I feel a tug on the bag.

I turn around to see the boy from Aphrodite on the other side, pulling with all his might. I pull bag my fist and send it into his face. He screams but doesn't let go. He wants this bag and he's not giving up. I swing my leg into his shin and he screams in pain before letting go and falling on his butt. I turn around and begin to sprint to the climbing wall. No one has escaped the bloodbath besides the 4 kids that run away.

The boy from Demeter, the girl from Ares and the pair from Apollo. The Demeter boy is gone, the Ares girl is about to pull herself over and the Apollo kids are about halfway up. All of a sudden a feel a force collide with me and I'm on the ground. I look up and see the Dionysus girl, who's already on her feet. I scramble up and sprint towards the climbing wall. I start my journey up the climbing wall without looking back.

 **(Aaliyah Targett,15,Female,Dionysus)**

I collide with the boy from Athena. Idiot. I quickly get to my feet and take off running again. I was going to grab that small satchel in front of me but when I grabbed it the Poseidon girl saw me and chased me. I think she's gone now. Fights have broken out all over the Cornucopia. I need to find a way out but every entrance seems to be blocked by a career or a strong tribute.

Damn it. I need to get out of here. Now. I look around and notice an opening. It's close to the Hephaestus pair but the girl won't touch me. I sprint full out and zoom past a number of tributes. I can't tell who everyone is because everythings a blur of fighting and tributes. I get past the pedestals and reach the wall. I take a moment to catch my breath. I'm good and safe.

 **(Lucas Hawn,13,Male,Hephaestus)**

"Lucas let's go!" Mackenzie shouts.

I nod before turning around. Mackenzie has food and I have a knife, we'll be good.

"Lucas watch out!" I dive to the side as a spear shoots past my head. I look up and see the Athena girl pulling another spear off her back, and she's running towards me. I scramble back and get on my feet. I can't die. I can't die. I can't die. I have to get home to Willa. I can't die. I can't die. I just can't die. As the Athena girl raises her spear I'm paralyzed with fear.

It's the end. I'm about to die. The Athena girl throws her spear and I'm suddenly ripped away. The spear embeds itself in the ground where I was. Mackenzie saved me!

"Come on Lucas!"

We run from the Athena girl as she pulls her spears out of the ground. Thank the gods for Mackenzie.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

The Athena girl raises her spear and I lunge forward. I am not letting Lucas die. I rip him out of the way and scream "Come on Lucas!"

The Athena girl tries to pull her spears out of the ground so me and Lucas run. I know Lucas and I can make the climb. We rush past tributes and all of a sudden I hear Lucas scream. I spin around and see something that won't get out of my head. The boy from Ares stands over Lucas, weilding a sword. There's a hole in Lucas' leg and blood is pouring out onto the grass.

I lunge forward to save him but it's too late. The boy from Ares buries his sword into Lucas' chest. I scream and turn around. I don't want to die. I can hear the Ares boy chasing me but I'm faster.

As soon as I reach the wall I scramble up. The Ares boy won't chase me, he'll be drawn back to the bloodbath before anymore tributes can escape. I let out a sob for Lucas and then I take a deep breath. I have to win for Lucas.

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

I scream as the girl from Athena raises her spear. She managed to trip me over. I haven't found Jessica or Aura which worries me. I hope they're not dead. I kick my leg, sending the spear flying out of her hand. I take this to advantage and sprint off. I turn around but she's gone off to kill someone else. I don't stop running until I reach the wall. I quickly take a look at the Cornucopia area.

The girl from Hephaestus is climbing up the wall, without her brother. Yes, there he is. He's lying just in front of a pedestal with a hole in his chest. I find a foothold, get a grip on a rock and start the climb.

 **(Kent Jaydensen,15,Male,Artemis)**

My heart skips a beat as the boy from Zeus locks eyes with me. Oh no, he's coming. I frantically look around to try and find Luna or Jacklyn. Oh my gods! I can see Luna! She's fighting with the boy from Ares! I leap over the pedestal and sprint towards Luna. I can't die. I don't want to die. I suddenly feel a burning pain rip through my back.

It's the end. I'm dead. I fall to the ground and the Zeus boy turns me over. The last thing I see is the Zeus boy stab his sword down towards my chest.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

My hand closes around the bow and I pull it off the rack. Finally! I've been darting inbetween tributes and supplies to get here. I'll grab the bow, find Kent and Luna and we'll escape. All of a sudden Maxwell runs up and rips the bow from my hands. Little prick! He knows I won't kill him. Just because he's a boy it doesn't mean I want to kill him.

He starts to run away so I chase him. He already has a bag full of supplies. I scoop up a bag while I'm running and pull it onto my back. Then, I pick up another bag and throw it at his feet. He stumbles and trips, faceplanting into the ground. I rip the bow off him, kick his leg for good measure, and look around for Luna. We need to find Kent.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

"Luna!" I kick the Ares boy in the chest and he goes flying into some crates. I spin around and see Jacklyn running towards me. I haven't been able to get Kent yet because this Ares boy has been fighting me for the past 10 minutes. He must've immediantly singled me out as a threat. I'm flattered, I really am. The Ares boy is a really good sword fighter, that's probably how he got an 11.

Even so, I managed to hold him off, although, I was getting tired. If Jacklyn hadn't called me and distracted him he probably would've killed me.

"Where's Kent?" Jacklyn asks. I take a glance at the Ares boy and he's getting up off the crates.

"We can't talk right now. Let's leave and then find Kent", Jacklyn nods and we run away from the Ares boy. We stop just outside the pedestals around the front of the Cornucopia. There's still about a dozen or so tributes still fighting at the Corncucopia. I look at Jacklyn and she's staring at something with wide eyes and an open mouth.

I follow her line of sight and when I see what she's staring at I almost start to cry. Kent's laying at the bottom of his pedestal with a hole in his chest, bleeding out onto the grass. His eyes are glassy and still, staring up at the sun. I choke back a sob and turn to Jacklyn, "We need to go".

Jacklyn nods and we run all the way to the climbing wall. I shove my loaf of bread and water bottle into Jacklyn's bag. I then strap my double sided battle axe to my belt. Jacklyn didn't grab any arrows but I'm sure she'll get some as a sponsor gift. Jacklyn and I take one last look at the bloodbath and then at Kent's body before starting to climb.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

I swing my sword at the Hera girl's head but she ducks and punches me in the nuts. I grunt in pain and stagger back. She takes this as an advantage and she jabs her short-sword at my chest.

I dance out of the way and kick her in the chest. There bitch. How do you like it. Besides us 5 careers there's still Aura, the pair from Hera, the girl from Demeter and the boys from Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus still at the Cornucopia.

12 tributes exactly fighting at the Cornucopia. The girl from Hera runs towards her boyfriend and cabin partner. Nuh uh. Your staying right here.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

"Carter!"

I sprint towards Carter. He's gathering up some food. That Zeus boy could kill me. I don't want to die. Carter looks up and rage fills his eyes when he sees the boy from Zeus chasing me. He shoves the food he was gathering into my arms and charges at the Zeus boy with his sword. I look around for Devin. Doc is trying to kill the boy from Aphrodite.

That's right. They have some sort of rivalry. The girl from Demeter is dodging the Ares boy's swings towards her heart. The Zeus girl is darting between the Poseidon girl as she tries to spear her with her trident. There's Devin! The Athena girl is trying to spear him. I shove the food into my bag and run towards Devin to save him.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

I slide to the side because the Athena girl tries to spear me. I have a spear strapped to my back but if I try to grab it the Athena girl will gut me for sure. Laney suddenly appears and barges into the side of her. The Athena girl screams and lands face first in the grass. Laney brings her sword down towards the Athena girl's back but she rolls out of the way and stands up.

We stare each other down. The Athena girl must know that if she tries to kill us both we'll kill her. I pull the spear of my back and hold it to her. She curses and then turns and runs.

Laney turns to me, "Let's go get Carter".

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

The blade passes my head, missing by millimetres. I take a glance to Devin and Laney and see that Laney's trying to save Devin. Good. We need to save him and get out of here. Once Laney saves him we'll gang up on the Zeus boy and then run away. I hope that all 3 of us escape. I kick the Zeus boy square in the chest and he trips over a red bag.

I turn around and run to Laney and Devin. We meet up and we run. The Athena girl and Zeus boy try to chase us but by the time they reach us, we're 6 metres up the wall. The girl from Athena has a spear and the boy from Zeus has a sword. They won't be able to get us. I breathe a sigh of relief and me, Laney and Devin continue to climb up the cliff.

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

Where's Nicolas? I can't find him. I think he's escaped. No. He _has_ escaped. Now I'm on my own. The pair from Hera and the boy from Hermes escpaed together, leaving me, the girl from Zeus and the boys from Aphrodite and Dionysus.

Well I've pretty much escaped. I've managed to grab backpack and the only person who's chasing me is the Ares boy and he's got a sword. You can't throw swords like knives. I reach the climbing wall and scramble up.

I don't stop to look until I'm halfway up. The Ares boy has gone and he's joined the careers, who have surrounded the three remaining tributes. That could've been me. I take a deep breath and begin to climb to safety again.

 **(Aura Flash,12,Female,Zeus)**

I want to cry. I just want to go home. But no. I'm stuck down here, surrounded by the 5 careers with the boys from Aphrodite and Dionysus. All 3 of us are as good as dead. There's no escaping.

The Ares boy smirks and says "Who hasn't got a kill?", 3 of the 5 careers put their hands up. The pair from Poseidon and the girl from Athena. The Ares boy looks at them, "Alright. Ladies first. Maya, because you're an original career you get to pick".

I tremble as Maya's eyes sweep over us 3 and then she stops at me.

"That one." she says, pointing at me. I feel tears run down my cheeks as the Poseidon girl raises her trident and she throws. I feel a heavy, burning feeling in my chest and then the world goes black.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

I walk over and pull my trident out of the Zeus girl's chest. I feel bad about killing her but I need to do this to win. There's only two tributes left, the Dionysus and Aphrodite boy. Doc will take the Aphrodite boy which means that Emma is left with the Dionysus boy.

Emma will easily be able to kill the Dionysus boy and Doc will kill the Aphrodite boy without breaking a sweat. This will be a walk in the park.

 **(Jack Ariase,17,Male,Ares)**

There's only two tributes left and I plan on having fun with them. I plan on making Emma and Doc torture them. I know Doc will torture Max. Doc and Max hate each other. Emma will do anything to stay with the careers, so if I threaten her and tell her that if she doesn't torture the Dionysus boy then we'll boot her off the careers or kill her.

Either one will work. I smirk at my genious plan. These games will be won by a career.

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

I tighten my grip on my spear and have to stop myself from smiling. I get to choose next.

"Doc. Who do you want?", I nearly drop my spear. I thought it would be my choice next!

Doc doesn't even have to look between the two.

"Maxwell.", that's right. Maxwell and Doc have a rivalry going on, because they're both hot. Doc raises his spear and throws.

"Run!"

 **(Maxwell Danvers,14,Male,Aphrodite)**

"Run!" I scream. Me and the Dionysus boy both jump up and shove through the careers, catching them by surprise. I sprint as fast as I can to get to the wall. That Zeus girl didn't make it out but me and this Dionysus boy can. We just need to reach the climbing wall. Once I've reached the wall I start to climb up. Doc's right underneath me.

He grabs my leg and pulls. I plummet towards the ground and land on my feet, breaking both of them. I try to scramble back but Doc gets climbs down and gets to me. The Poseidon girl and the Ares boy stand around me to watch. Doc punches me and I scream. Blood gushes out of my nose. I smirks and stabs his trident into my chest. My last thought before I die is how I'm so dissapointed with myself for not beating Doc.

 **(Arthur Lands,15,Male,Dionysus)**

"Run!", Maxwell screams. I jump up and barge through the careers, hoping to make it to the wall. I run full out towards the wall in a different direction. If we split up than 3 of the 5 careers will have to chase one while only two will chase the other. I look behind me and almost cry in relief when I see only Emma and Jayden chasing me.

All of a sudden a burning pain rips through my back and I notice a silver spike poking out of my chest.

It's a spear. I fall to the ground and lay there. I turn my head and see the other 3 careers walking over. If I could smile I would. I died last in the bloodbath. At least I didn't die first.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

The bloodbath is officially over. I don't know how many tributes have died so I'll check. Walking away from the Dionysus boy's body I go through the tributes that I know are dead in my head. I killed Maxwell and I saw the Zeus girl and Dionysus boy die. I check around the Cornucopia and see the boy from Artemis and the boy from Hephaestus. Only 5 casualties. That's much less than the past 2 years.

* * *

 ** _The Fallen (5):_**

 **Aura Flash (12,Female,Zeus)**

After being trapped with Maxwell and Arthur, Maya chose Aura and threw her trident into Aura's chest.

 **Kent Jaydensen (15,Male,Artemis)**

He hid behind his pedestal but Jayden saw him. Kent tried to get to Luna but Jayden caught up and stabbed Kent in the chest.

 **Lucas Hawn (13,Male,Hephaestus)**

Lucas was so close to escaping but Jack collided with him and stabbed Lucas in the chest.

 **Maxwell Danvers (14,Male,Aphrodite)**

Maxwell attempted to run away and he even got up the wall. Doc grasped a hold of Max's legs and pulled him to the ground. With two broken feet he couldn't stop Doc from stabbing his trident in Max's chest.

 **Arthur Lands (15,Male,Dionysus)**

Arthur attempted to escape the bloodbath with Maxwell. Emma threw her spear through his back, killing him.

* * *

 _ **Death Reasons:**_

 **Aura Flash:** _I really liked Aura. Unfortunately she was the least favourite in the 12 year old trio of girls, therefore I killed her. I'm sure Jessica and Laura are going to be upset._

 **Kent Jaydensen:** _Kent was basically submitted as a bloodbath. His author said that I could kill him in the bloodbath. I liked Kent but unfortunately he didn't have what it takes to become victor._

 **Lucas Hawn:** _My little Lucas. His poor sister Willa. He will be missed. Unfortunately, he didn't have what it takes to claim the Victor's Crown._

 **Maxwell Danvers:** _Ohhh Max. Where do I begin? Max was probably one of the most hated tributes. I took this and used it to let Doc win the rivalry going on between him and Max._

 **Arthur Lands:** _Arthur was too sweet. He was polite and caring, he bothered to learn all of the tributes' names. He was also too weak. He definantly didn't have what it takes to win. I will miss him._

* * *

 _ **Remaining Tributes (19):**_

 **Zeus Cabin**

 _Jayden King_

 **Hera Cabin**

 _Laney Cervon (Daughter of Hades)_

 _Devin Williamson (Son of Hestia)_

 **Poseidon Cabin**

 _Maya Lillin_

 _Doc Clifflin_

 **Demeter Cabin**

 _Elizabeth Lane Arren_

 _Nicolas Mathews_

 **Ares Cabin**

 _Jessica Peters_

 _Jack Ariase_

 **Athena Cabin**

 _Emma Kart_

 _Peter Darren_

 **Apollo Cabin**

 _Sunny Reyes_

 _Hunter Reyes_

 **Artemis Cabin**

 _Luna Jones_

 **Hephaestus Cabin**

 _Mackenzie Blaze_

 **Aphrodite Cabin**

 _Jacklyn Noel_

 **Hermes Cabin**

 _Laura Crossfield_

 _Cater Johnson_

 **Dionysus Cabin**

 _Aaliyah Targett_

* * *

 _ **Kills:**_

 **Jayden King:** Kent Jaydensen  
 **Maya Lillin:** Aura Flash  
 **Doc Clifflin:** Maxwell Danvers  
 **Jack Ariase:** Lucas Hawn  
 **Emma Kart:** Arthur Lands

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

 **Jayden King/Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase/Emma Kart**

 **Laney Cervon/Devin Williamson/Carter Johnson**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren/Nicolas Mathews**

 **Jessica Peters/Laura Crossfield**

 **Sunny Reyes/Hunter Reyes**

 **Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

 **Aaliyah Targett**

* * *

 **Hi there guys! I feel really bad for killing off tributes but that _is_ what the Demigod Games is about. I'll have a poll up on my profile but if your as lazy as me or you don't have an account just review. Also please review on this chapter because I need more support for this story. If you leave a review than your tribute _may_ do better (hint hint). Thanks and bye :)**


	15. The Mentors

**(Jake Michael,18,Male,Poseidon,Victor of the 2nd Demigod Games)**

I watch as the Athena girl sends her spear through the Dionsysus boy's chest, ending the bloodbath. It wasn't really a bloodbath this year, although I'm happy. Maya and Doc both got a kill each. This year's arena is very interesting. It's a mountain with the Cornucopia is inside. Surrounding the mountain is thick forest. I'm a bit worried about how the careers will make it into the forest every day to hunt for tributes. Even though I hate careers, I still have to do what's best for Doc and Maya.

 **(James Veneto,20,Male,Dionysus,Victor of the 1st Demigod Games)**

I can't believe Arthur's dead. He's my first tribute to die in the bloodbath. Last year, Nikki and Brandon both made it out of the bloodbath. I'm extremely upset that Arthur died but I always knew he wasn't going to make it out. Aaliyah's the strong one. I can't let my sadness show. Even though I'm sitting alone at the Dionysus station, besides Jake, there's 10 other gods here. I can't let them see how weak I am.

* * *

Hey guys! I posted this chapter to let you know that I will be accepting tributes for the 6th Demigod Games! I already have victors for the 4th and 5th so they will be mentors. The list of tributes will be up on my profile so keep checking that to see updates on tributes. I will accept tributes by both PM and review but if it's a review then I'll fill in the blanks if you fail to add anything. Please make your tribute interesting.

Also, if you're submitting a tribute, please submit a bloodbath death and a non bloodbath death. If they're a bloodbath death just state so in the anything else question. I'm so excited! The form is also up on my profile! Also! Don't forget to vote and review!


	16. End Of Day One

**(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

 _BOOM!_  
 _BOOM!_  
 _BOOM!_  
 _BOOM!_  
 _BOOM!_

I stop and wait for anymore cannons but none fire. 5 dead. That's really low. Especially for a bloodbath. Normally it's like, 11 to 13. It either means that this year, the non careers are strong or the careers are weak.

Or both. It's been about 10 minutes since I've escaped the bloodbath and I'm still stumbling down this mountain. The cornucopia area is like someone got a cup and dug out the middle of the mountain. It's a normal mountain with a deep and circular hole in it.

I go over the deceased tributes in my head. I reckon that 3 of the cannons were for the 3 that got stuck down there. The Zeus girl and the Aphrodite and Dionysus boys. The other 2 I have no idea. I know that Nicolas is alive for sure. He ran from the Cornucopia. Even thought his is good, it means I'll have a harder time locating him.

I start to walk down the mountain again. Surrounding the mountain is dense forest. Kind of like 2 years ago in the 1st Demigod Games, even though they didn't have a massive mountain in the middle of the arena.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

I watch as the 5 bodies sink into the ground. 5 down, 18 to go. I'm not worried about dying just yet. I really have to worry about it when it only gets to a handful of competitors. I'll have to leave the careers (if there's anyone left). All of a sudden I have a thought. I need to be ready to bolt at any time. Tonight, I'll volounteer to take first watch. Then, when everyone is asleep, I'll pack a bag full of supplies in case I ever need to dash.

It's a really good plan. Right now we're taking inventory. Jayden really wants to go hunt for the tributes while they're still trying somewhere to hide but I think we need to take inventory, so we know how much of each we have. I hope there's water hidden somewhere in the arena. Once the careers split, Jack will take the  
Cornucopia (considering he's alive) because he's the leader.

That means that any remaining careers will have to struggle in the arena. Food won't be hard to find but water will be a problem. It's pretty ironic considering who my dad is. All of a sudden I feel my powers turn on. The gamemakers turn off every tribute's power at the bloodbath, feast and the finale so they can get a bloody fight. Now that I have my powers, the games will be easier to take.

 **(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

I'm so glad that I managed to get Sunny out of the bloodbath. Sunny and I have been in the forest for about 15 minutes. That mountain is extremely tall and hard to navigate. It's going to be a challenge for the careers to make it down every day. Oh well. Maybe if they weren't killing kids for fun they would'nt be so bad off. I'm still confused and wierded out by how little deaths there were at the bloodbath.

Only 5? I remember that in the last two years the bloodbath has wiped out nearly half the competition. I look down at Sunny, who's walking on my left. I know how scared she must be. I'm here to make sure she's ok. I just want Sunny to get out of here alive. I'm worried that if I die before the final 2, then Sunny will be killed. I pray to The Fates that both Sunny and I make it to the final 2.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

I trudge through the forest with Carter and Devin. We managed to escape the bloodbath unharmed. What we need to do now is find shelter and wait for night to fall. I hope the careers don't go hunting tonight, although they probably will. They'll want to catch a tribute or two before we all settle in. I don't know how many of the careers survived the bloodbath.

You'd expect the careers to make it through the bloodbath but in the first games, I think 1 died. Oh, and last year, the son of Demeter who was a career died as well. I guess they aren't as strong as they appear to be. I mean, they always earn 8s, 9s, 10s and 11s, but it doesn't mean that they'll win. I think that the tributes who aren't killing kids for fun deserve to win.

 **(Laura Crossfield,12,Female,Hermes)**

I run through the forest, trying to put as much distance as I can between me and the careers. I just want to find Jessica or Aura. We were split up at the bloodbath and I need to find them again. Jesscia ran from the bloodbath but Aura went in like me. What if she's dead? I suddenly hit my foot on a root and fall into the dirt. Ugh, I'm so clumsy. That'll probably be the death of me. I get back up and start to run again.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

"All done. We can go tribute hunting."

I nearly jump up and cheer but I don't want to seem like an idiot.

"Who's going to guard?" I ask. Jack thinks for a second before saying, "Emma. She's not one of the original careers". Emma shrugs and walks over to the mouth of the Cornucopia. I grab my sword and wait for the other 3 before jogging over to wall.

I turn to look at the others, "Let's go kill some tributes."

 **(Emma Kart,14,Female,Athena)**

I don't mind getting guard duty. I knew I was going to get it, not being an original career and all. I'm happy anyway. I got a kill in the bloodbath so that means sponsors will know to sponsor me. Only 5 died in the bloodbath this year, which is pretty embarrasing. Last year 11 died and the year before 13 died. This year it wasn't really a bloodbath.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

I swing the bag out in front of me and zip it open. I need to see what's in the bag. I search it and find the following things. A sleeping bag, a pack of dried fruit, an empty water bottle, a blanket and a box of matches. It's good that we have a sleeping bag and a blanket. It means that Hunter and I won't freeze to death if the gamemakers decide to make it freezing cold at night.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

Luna seems a little upset since we saw that Kent had died. I know that he was a guy but he was really nice. I'll miss him. If Max is dead I couldn't care less. He was rude and self absorbed. I just don't like those types of people, boy or girl. It's sad that Kent is dead, it really is, but we have to move on. Only one of us can win this thing and I plan on it being me.

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

All the tributes are still on the move whereas I've found a place to hide because I ran away. I have no idea whether or not Aura or Laura survived the bloodbath but it's kinda their fault if they're dead. I told them not to go for supplies but I saw them both run in. I hope that at least one of them made it out, so I'm not alone. I guess I won't see until tonight.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

We're finally down the cliff. Honestly, the gamemakers could've made it easier for us. If they like the careers because we add entertainment then give us a bit more of an advantage! Right now, Jayden, Jack, Maya and I are walking through the forest, trying to find any tributes. To be honest, they're probably really far away from us. We spent half an hour sorting through supplies and twenty minutes trying to get down the mountain.

We probably won't catch anyone tonight.

"Alright!" Jack suddenly says, "Time to split up! Maya and me can go together and Jayden and Doc can go together."

Jayden walks over to me and we leave Maya and Jack. Hopefully we can kill some tributes before night falls.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

I creep down the wall behind the Cornucopia. The Athena girl hasn't seen me and that's good. The careers killed Lucas so I'm going to get some payback. Once I'm down and on the ground, I sneak around the side, picking up a knife on my way. I creep a look around the mouth and see the Athena girl sitting on the crate. I hope she knows she's about to die.

I sprint out from behind the Cornucopia and raise my dagger. She looks shocked for a second but pulls the spear from her back. She throws it at me and I slide to the side. I'm not an excellent knife thrower but this is my last try. I throw the knife and the next thing I know, the Athena girl's on the ground with my knife in her chest.

Holy crap. I just killed someone. I run into the Cornucopia and quickly start grabbing supplies.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

 _BOOM!_

Devin, Laney and I stop dead in our tracks. The careers probably just found someone. Whoever it was, I don't care. It means that I'm one tribute closer to getting Laney out of here. Even though it was probably a non career, I'm hoping it was a career. Once their all gone there's only a couple of other threats that we can take out. Then we'll unfortunately have to kill Devin and then I'll kill myself.

 **(Aaliyah Targett,15,Female,Dionysus)**

It's been a couple of minutes since that last cannon fired. I don't care who it was for. I know for a fact that Arthur is dead. He was way too weak and he just didn't have it in him to win.

Plus he was just annoying. Besides, if I'm going to win then everyone else will have to die. Simple as that. I will be getting out of this arena alive, even if that means killing the other 17 tributes with my bare hands.

 **(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

I hope that cannon wasn't for El. I hope that she's still alive and we can meet up and become allies. I can't do this on my own. At the moment I'm stumbling around the forest, looking for a place to hide.

Night is going to fall very soon and I'll be able to see if El's alive. If she's not... I have no idea. I won't last a week without her.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

"Let's stop here."

Jacklyn suddenly stops and sits on the ground. We've been walking all day and this spot is a good spot to hide. When I sit down I go through Jacklyn's bag. She managed to grab one at the bloodbath whereas I didn't, so we'll have to share.

The loaf of bread and the water bottle I grabbed from the bloodbath, socks, a full water bottle, two cans of baked beans, a sleeping bag and ambrosia. It's a pretty good haul. We can survive.

 **(Jack Ariase,17,Male,Ares)**

"Hello little girl."

The Hermes girl spins around and her eyes widen with fear when she sees me and Maya. She turns to run but I'm already running towards her. I swing my sword and her head pops off.

 _BOOM!_

This is the second death after the bloodbath today, so I reckon Jayden and Doc found someone earlier today. Maya tightens her ponytail before saying, "Let's get back to camp". I nod, "Alright. Let's go". We leave the Hermes girl and head back to camp. We've been walking for about 40 minutes when the fallen comes on. I look up at the sky to see the deceased.

The first face to appear is the Zeus girl, Jayden's sister. Maya killed her and I knew she wasn't going to last long. She was one of three twelve year olds this year. The Hermes girl is dead as well so that just leaves the Ares girl. The next face to appear is... Emma? She certainly didn't die in the bloodbath.

That means that she was killed while she was guarding the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia will be unguarded. Maya realises at the same time and we start to run towards the Cornucopia. I look up at the sky occasionally to see the other 5.

The boy from Artemis appears appears next. I knew he wouldn't make it far. The Hephaestus boy is up next. I don't really remember much about him except that his sister was trying to protect him.

Maxwell is up now. Doc killed him because of their rivalry. Only 2 more. I know it's the Hermes girl I just killed and the Dionysus boy that died in the bloodbath. Sure enough the Hermes girl appears and then the Dionysus boy appears. Now that the fallen is over me and Maya sprint faster to the Cornucopia.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

The anthem finishes and the sky goes dark again. Carter seems a bit upset that his sister is dead but we are in the Demigod Games. I quickly go over who's left in my head. The boy from Zeus, Laney and I from Hera, both from Poseidon, Demeter and Ares, the boy from Athena, both from Apollo, the girls from Artemis, Hephaestus and  
Aphrodite, Carter from Hermes and the crazy girl from Dionysus. 17 of us still alive.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

I can't believe Emma's dead. I expected her to make it past the first day at least, but no. Her face appeared second. I bet she survived the bloodbath but was one of the cannons after. How did she die? It couldn't of been by gamemaker trap or mutt, the gamemakers don't release or activate them until the second day.

The only way is by another tribute. She definantly wouldn't kill herself. Maybe her fellow careers killed her. I pull out my sleeping bag and climb up a tree. It's bed time.

* * *

 _ **The Fallen (2):**_

 **Emma Kart (14,Female,Athena)**

To get revenge on the careers for killing Lucas, Mackenzie snuck to the Cornucopia and attacked Emma. Emma threw her spear but Mackenzie dodged and threw her knife into Emma's heart.

 **Laura Crossfield (12,Female,Hermes)**

While trying to search for Jessica, Jack and Maya found he. Laura attempted to escape but Jack decapitated her.

* * *

 _ **Death Reasons:**_

 **Emma Kart:** _Emma by all means wasn't a boring character. I just didn't see her going anywhere and she hasn't gotten a lot of support on the poll, so I decided it was here time._

 **Laura Crossfield:** _I learnt while writing this that Laura was supposed to be a bloodbath. Oops. Well, she's dead now._

* * *

 ** _Remaining Tributes (17):_**

 **Zeus Cabin**

 _Jayden King_

 **Hera Cabin**

 _Laney Cervon (Daughter of Hades)_

 _Devin Williamson (Son of Hestia)_

 **Poseidon Cabin**

 _Maya Lillin_

 _Doc Clifflin_

 **Demeter Cabin**

 _Elizabeth Lane Arren_

 _Nicolas Mathews_

 **Ares Cabin**

 _Jessica Peters_

 _Jack Ariase_

 **Athena Cabin**

 _Peter Darren_

 **Apollo Cabin**

 _Sunny Reyes_

 _Hunter Reyes_

 **Artemis Cabin**

 _Luna Jones_

 **Hephaestus Cabin**

 _Mackenzie Blaze_

 **Aphrodite Cabin**

 _Jacklyn Noel_

 **Hermes Cabin**

 _Carter Johnson_

 **Dionysus Cabin**

 _Aaliyah Targett_

* * *

 ** _Kills:_**

 **Jack Ariase:** _Lucas Hawn & Laura Crossfield  
_ **Jayden King:** _Kent Jaydensen  
_ **Maya Lillin:** _Aura Flash  
_ **Doc Clifflin:** _Maxwell Danvers  
_ **Emma Kart:** _Arthur Lands  
_ **Mackenzie Blaze:** _Emma Kart_

* * *

 ** _Alliances:_**

 **Jayden King/Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase**

 **Laney Cervon/Devin Williamson/Carter Johnson**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren/Nicolas Mathew**

 **Sunny Reyes/Hunter Reyes**

 **Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Jessica Peters**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

 **Aaliyah Targett**

* * *

 **Day 1 is officially over! I'm sorry to Laura and Emma but it was your time to go. I have a submission form up on my profile and please send me two. One non bloodbath and one bloodbath. I would prefer if your non bloodbath is a lot more interesting than your bloodbath.**

 **If you just submit one, I'll still accept it but I really need bloodbath deaths. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll!**


	17. Day Two

**(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

I open my eyes and immediantly remember that I'm the arena. Emma is dead, someone killed her. That means the careers are down to 4 people and it's only the second day. I had to guard last night, but I don't mind. I volounteered to guard so that I could pack a bag in case I ever needed to run. I quickly do a run through of who's still alive in my head.

Jayden from Zeus, both from Hera, me and Doc from Poseidon, both from Demeter and Ares, the boy from Athena, both from Apollo, the girls from Artemis, Hephaestus and Aphrodite, the boy from Hermes and the girl from Dionysus. 17 of us are still alive. Only 5 more deaths until we're halfway. I climb out of my sleeping bag and walk outside. The grass is still wet from dew and Doc and Jack are both up, leaving Jayden as the last one to wake up.

"Morning," Doc says. I nod good morning to Doc and Jack before pulling out slice of bread from a box and start eating it. After a few minutes of silence, I decide to break it. "What are we doing today?", Jack lazily turns his head to me, "Doc will stay guard. We're going to hunt down the stronger tributes, killing any other weaker tributes that we find along the way". I nod my head. Sounds like a plan.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

"Sunny! Wake up! Quick!"

I wake up to Hunter shaking me. "Quick! The careers! They're coming!", I quickly jump up and grab my bag. I can here the careers now. They're cheering. Oh no, I can see them now. It's the Poseidon girl and the boys from Zeus and Ares. That means Doc must've been left to guard at the Cornucopia. The Poseidon girl has a trident and the Ares and Zeus boys both have swords. All 3 weapons have blood on them, probably from killing those 6 tributes yesterday, maybe even 7, if they killed the Athena girl, even though she was their ally.

Hunter grabs my hand and we fly through the tall grass as the careers chase us. It's absolutely terrifying. I know for a fact that the cameras are on us and that mine and Hunter's mum and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, including Chiron and our siblings in the Apollo Cabin will be watching. I try to not look too desperate for them. Also, maybe sponsors are watching and considering sponsoring Hunter. I can't let them think that he'll be dragged down by me.

 **(Aaliyah Targett,15,Female,Dionysus)**

I continue to walk towards the Cornucopia. Yesterday, when I escaped the bloodbath, I tried to put as much distance as I could between me and the careers. Since then, I've decided that I'll hide _near_ the careers base, so they'll never think to look there. I'm still not surprised that Arthur is dead. I wonder what he placed. Probably 24th.

Well, it doesn't matter. Arthur is dead and I'm still alive. I've been given the privilage of representing Dionysus. I want to show everyone that Dionysus isn't a weak god, he's just not given enough credit. Suddenly I hear someone scream, and it's very close. I climb up a tree and search for them. I see the boy from Demeter surrounded by the 3 careers. He's dead. There's no way to escape them.

 **(Nicolas Mathews,13,Male,Demeter)**

The girl from Poseidon is the only career girl left. She's holding a silver trident in her hand and she has her sleeves rolled up on her jacket. Her hair was in a bun when she came into the arena, from what I remember.

Her hair is now in a loose pony tail, probably to keep her hair out of her face. The boy from Ares is the leader. His blonde hair is out of his face. He holds a sword in his right hand, ready to gut me at any second. The boy from Zeus is next. He also holds a sword. His jacket has been left back at the camp probably, because I can't see it anywhere. The boy from Ares raises his sword and stabs it towards my chest. I barely have time to move.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

I grab the sponsor gift from the tree and climb down again. I read the not attached. _TO JACKLYN, FROM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, MELODY JONAS_. "It's yours," I tell Jacklyn. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and I pass the sponsor container to her. She opens it up and pulls out a quiver of arrows. She pulls them onto her back, obviously happy, and turns to me.

"Let's go". We start to walk further from the Cornucopia. No cannons have gone off today, but there most likely will be. With so many tributes remaining, the careers won't have a hard time finding someone every so often.

 _BOOM!_

Told you. Jacklyn doesn't turn to me but she says "Who do you reckon it was?", I think for a few seconds and say "Hopefully a career but I don't think that's the case. Maybe one of the tributes from Demeter or the girl from Ares?", whoever it was, it doesn't matter because I'm one step closer to getting home.

 **(Devin Williamson,15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

I finish my apple and wait for Laney to finish hers. It's day 2 in the arena and I'm surprised I made it this far. It's so scary to think that I may not be alive for  
another week. I could die this week, week 1. I know that Laney and Carter will probably make it further than me. It's already on the oddboards. I feel like I'm dead weight.

But they accepted me into their alliance, so I'm with them until we decide to split up. I know that _they_ won't split up, it'll basically just be kicking me out of the group. Laney keeps asking us who we think the cannon was. She keeps trying to figure it out. I think that it was one of they younger tributes. Maybe one of the Demeter pair.

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

I can't believe Aura _and_ Laura are dead. I thought that at least _one_ of them would make it to the second day. I'm all alone for the rest of these games. Oh well. If it came down to it, I would kill either of them without a thought. We really did become good friends. Right now, I'm walking away from the massive mountain. I want to put as much distance as I can between me and the careers.

They were probably the ones who caused that cannon a few minutes ago, so they're probably on the move. If I'm surrounded by them, there's no chance of me surviving. I'll have to wait to attack when there's only 2 left. I have to win. For Aura and Laura. They'll be down in the underworld right now, watching the games in the special room that Hades made. I hope they're cheering me on.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

I hate to admit it, but that Demeter boy put up a good fight. He managed to dodge Jack's attacks and bite Maya, causing her to bleed. Jack managed to decapitate him in the end. I _nearly_ killed him but Jack has to take _all the glory for himself._ Whatever. I plan on killing Jack after this first week. Hopefully Maya and Doc will agree to help me.

He's too much of a threat, he needs to go. I'll let him take out a few more of the stronger competitors and then I'll take him out. Maya and Doc will help me out. I know they will.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

I'm still shaking from yesterday. My heart is still racing. I made it through the first day. Lucas might not have, but he's down in the underworld watching right now, I have to win for him. This whole Demigod Games thing is so unfair, but I have to get out of here. Hephaestus hasn't performed very well the last two years. I'm the first Hephaestus tribute to make it out of the bloodbath.

That makes me really proud of myself but the games will probably last _at least_ another week, so I need to work hard and act as if every day is my last, because it may as well be.

 **(Hunter Reyes,17,Male,Apollo)**

We managed to escape the careers. They were so close to catching us but Sunny and I managed to outrun them. Sunny and I have been walking away from the Cornucopia all day. I want to hide out until there's hardly any careers or there aren't any left at all. Then I'll take out the other competitors and then take myself out so that Sunny can win.

"Alright Sunny, let's stop here and eat". Sunny pulls out a pack of dried fruit and we begin to eat. I really wish that we had some water to wash this food down with. I'm beginning to get dehydrated. If Sunny and I don't find water by tomorrow, we won't make it to day 4. We need to search hard because water will literally determine our fate. Well, no. The Fates have already decided.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

Being one of two 18 year olds in a field of 16 tributes, I'm probably a target. I managed to find a small lake and I was sponsored some iodine. I'm not thirsty and I plan on staying that way. I'll stay near this lake until I need to scram. I plan on making it very far, if not win, these games. Now that Emma's dead, I'm the only tribute left to represent Athena.

In my opinion, that's good. Emma was a bad representation of what Athena kids are. We're clever and strategic, not brutal and bloodthirsty. She was only 14, she wasn't going to last long. It's just a bit wierd to think that she's not coming back. I just can't seem to get it through my head, which is ironic, considering that my mother is Athena).

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Demeter,Female)**

I snuggle into the tree branch and wait for The Fallen. A cannon went off this morning, which means so far, only 1 person has died today, leaving 16 of us left. I really hope it wasn't Nicolas. I need to find him and we can survive together. All of a sudden The Fallen starts to play and I look up. Oh gods. I see Nicolas staring down at me from up in the sky.

I can't believe it. He's gone.

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

The Fallen finishes and Maya, Jayden and I start walking again. We knew who was dead, we just wanted to be sure. We've decided to head back to the Cornucopia. It's dark and there will be monsters out soon. I don't plan on dying so early on. I don't plan on dying at all. We walk in silence because we're not looking forward to climbing the mountain in the dark.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

"Goodnight Laney". "Night Carter".

I watch Carter as he climbs the tree. I have first watch tonight. Carter has second watch tonight because he had second last night. The boy from Demeter is gone, which means that Demeter oly has her femal tribute left, who probably won't last long either. I'm happy that I survived the second day. Only around 2 weeks of this and hopefully me or Carter will be crowned victor.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

"Goodnight Laney". "Night Carter".

I walk to the tree and begin climbing it. Day 2 of the arena is officially over and so far only 8 tributes have died. These past 2 years, around half of the tributes have been dead on Day 2, so this year's a bit slow. I really just went to hurry up and get Laney out of the arena. I wish that everyone else would die so I can kill myself and crown Laney the victor.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

I knock my bow and sit down on a rock. I'm on first watch again tonight. I'll probably be on first watch every night. I'm happy that the boy from Demeter died. Not that he's a threat, it's just that, his death means I'm one step closer to winning. It's great. It's kinda good the careers are here. They get to take out most of the tributes and they die off one by one. All I have to do is step in towards the end and send an arrow through the remaining tributes' skulls.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

Maya finally reaches the ground and walks towards the Cornucopia. Obviously they had a good day today, you know, killing the Demeter boy. Only 15 more tributes to die until I win. Jayden will be taking first watch and I'll be taking second. I grab an apple from a crate and start eating it. It's my dinner. Once I'm done I crawl into my tent and climb into my sleeping bag. I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **The Fallen (1):**_

 **Nicolas Mathews (13,Male,Demeter)**

When found by the careers, Nicolas fought back, though in the end he was decapitated by Jack.

* * *

 _ **Death Reasons:**_

 **Nicolas Mathews:** _I wanted Elizabeth to find him but I just felt like he was made to die early on. Rest In Peace Nicolas._

 ** _Remaining Tributes (16):_**

 **Zeus Cabin**

 _Jayden King_

 **Hera Cabin**

 _Laney Cervon (Daughter Of Hades)_

 _Devin Williamson (Son Of Hestia)_

 **Poseidon Cabin**

 _Maya Lillin_

 _Doc Clifflin_

 **Demeter Cabin**

 _Elizabeth Lane Arren_

 **Ares Cabin**

 _Jessica Peters_

 _Jack Ariase_

 **Athena Cabin**

 _Peter Darren_

 **Apollo Cabin**

 _Sunny Reyes_

 _Hunter Reyes_

 **Artemis Cabin**

 _Luna Jones_

 **Hephaestus Cabin**

 _Mackenzie Blaze_

 **Aphrodite Cabin**

 _Jacklyn Noel_

 **Hermes Cabin**

 _Carter Johnson_

 **Dionysus Cabin**

 _Aaliyah Target_

* * *

 ** _Kills:_**

 **Jack Ariase:** _Nicolas Mathews, Lucas Hawn & Laura Crossfield_  
 **Jayden King:** _Kent Jaydensen_  
 **Maya Lillin:** _Aura Flash  
_ **Doc Clifflin:** _Maxwell Danvers_  
 **Emma Kart:** _Arthur Lands_  
 **Mackenzie Blaze:** _Emma Kart_

* * *

 ** _Alliances:_**

 **Jayden King/Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase**

 **Laney Cervon/Devin Williamson/Carter Johnson**

 **Sunny Reyes/Hunter Reyes**

 **Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren**

 **Jessica Peters**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

 **Aaliyah Target**

* * *

 **I'm back! Day 2 is officially over! I'm sorry for not posting a chapter for so long, I was focusing on my other Hunger Games story. I've come up with a new rule because lately, not many people have been reviewing. If you don't review at least once every three or so chapters, I will assume you're not reading, which means I will kill off your tribute/s.**

 **I might not kill them all off at once if you have more than one but they will die. See you on Day 3!**


	18. Day Three

**(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

It's Day 3. I've managed to eat and drink enough so luckily, I'm not too weak. I haven't got a sponsor gift, so I'm hoping I will soon. There's still 16 of us left, 4 dead tributes until half way. It feels weird without Lucas being here, but I have to win to avenge him.

Plus, he's watching, so I have to do my best. I've been sitting in a tree, eating my breakfast. My breakfast is an apple. Once I've finished eating, I'm going to go tribute hunting. I don't want to but I need sponsors.

As I munch on my apple, I here footsteps. I pull a dagger from my belt and wait. I see the girl from Demeter stumble into my sight. She looks thirsty and desperate. She sees me up in the tree and bursts into tears.

"Please don't kill me! I need food and water! I'm so lost and confused!"

I don't want to do it but I can't trust anyone. I throw the dagger at her head.

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

"Please don't kill me! I need food and water! I'm so lost and confused!"

I look at the girl up in the tree with pleading eyes. I'm so tired and hungry and thirsty. I just want to go home. All of a sudden I feel something scrape the top of my head. I hear a thud and realize that the girl is running towards me with a knife. I turn around and start to run but pain plunges through my leg and I fall to the ground.

This is the end for me. I just know it. I feel the girl on top of me and feel the knife starting to cut into my back. Then I hear a scream and the pressure is off me. I flip onto my back and see the another two girls. The older one is shooting arrows while the younger one is swinging an axe.

I think the older one is the rebellious girl from Aphrodite and the younger one is the Artemis girl. The Hephaestus girl manages to escape so the two girls look at me.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

It's such a hassle to climb down the mountain every day. Honestly. Jayden's been left to guard while Maya, Jack and me are hunting. We heard a scream a couple of seconds ago and no cannon, so hopefully the tribute is close. I can here Maya humming to herself as we trudge through the grass. The Demigod Games aren't honestly too bad. I can't wait to become a victor.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

"What do you want?" I ask the Dionysus girl.

Laney and Devin stand behind me while I have my daggers raised to protect them. The Dionysus girl laughs, "Just some of your food". We eye each other and I come up with a plan. If I can get Laney and Devin to distract her, we can kill her.

"Attack!" I yell. Devin and Laney burst out from behind me and start attacking her. She manages to hold her ground. I get behind her and am about to plunge my knife into her back when she throws her knife into Devin's chest. Instantly a cannon goes off and she spins around and kicks me in the chest. I stumble back and I hear her sharply take a breath.

I look up and see a sword poking through her chest. Laney pulls her shortsword out and Aaliyah drops to the ground. A cannon fires and I look at Laney.

"You killed her". Suddenly a sponsor gift drops onto the ground and Laney picks it up. Her eyes widen and she opens it. My stomach grumbles when she pulls out a warm loaf of bread. "We'll have a slice each and then we'll save it for later".

So we have a slice each and I desperately want more. We take Devin's and the Dionysus girl's supplies and leave the area.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

Two cannons? Did the others find a team, or were two of my allies killed? I don't really care anyway. It's only the 3rd day and we're nearly down to half of the tributes. Every time a cannon sounds, I'm closer to becoming the victor of the 3rd Demigod Games. All of a sudden a hear a rustle. I spin around and see Jessica sprinting out from behind me with a loaf of bread. Bye bye Jessica. Prepare to die.

 **(Jessica Peters,12,Female,Ares)**

I've managed to sneak into the Cornucopia, now I need to sneak out. I position myself and lurch forward with a loaf of bread in my hand. I've gotten about 4 metres when I hear the Zeus boy running behind me. I push myself further and manage to reach the wall. I suddenly feel something cold and metal pass through my stomach and then jerk back out. I instantly know that I'm gone.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

I hand Elizabeth an apple. It's just a little snack. It's a bit after midday and already 3 tributes have died, leaving us in the final 13. It's almost already halfway. Although, I suppose in the previous two days, it's been down to the final 10 on like, the second day in. After Jacklyn and I managed to chase off the Hephaestus girl, we helped Elizabeth get her strength back up by giving her a water bottle and some food.

She's a good help. She can grow food now, she was just too weak before. Her brother is dead, he died yesterday, so she didn't have allies and thought she was going to die, but now she knows she can rely on us. Jacklyn is fine with letting her into our alliance. I think about who the 3 cannons could've been. I feel maybe one of them was the Hera boy. He didn't really stand out to me.

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

We continue to trudge along. It's been a boring day, with 3 deaths that, as far as I know, haven't been because of The Careers. Being a Career is supposed to be fun. We still are in favour of winning. Only one of us has died and we're almost halfway. Only one more death.

"Look! Tributes!" Maya exclaims. I look through the trees and see two tributes. One is a younger tribute and the other is older. Finally a bit of action.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

"Come on Hunter, we have to keep moving or the Careers will find us!"

Hunter doesn't want to move from this spot, but we need to move or the careers will find us. CRACK! I sin around and see the Careers have stopped dead in their tracks, obviously caught. The two Poseidon tributes raise their tridents and the Ares boy raises his sword. Hunter jerks my arm and we take off running. It all happened within the span of 5 seconds.

I hear Hunter grunt in pain and he drops to the ground, pulling me down with him. I hear a cannon sound and I turn on my side and see Hunter lying face down with a trident sticking out of his bag. "No!" I cry.

I pull myself up and continue to run. My big brother is dead. I have to win now. I'm not going to sit down and cry, I am going to work hard and fight.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

Another cannon? My gods, tributes are dropping like flies. Luckily, I'll be able to see who it is, as The Fallen is going to come on very soon. I hope it was one of the careers. I sit and wait for The Fallen to come on. Finally it does.

The first tribute to appear is the boy from Hera. I can't really remember anything about him besides that he's a son of Hestia and he was allied with his Cabin partner and her boyfriend from Hermes. The Ares girl is next. I was kinda expecting her to last maybe or 2 more days, but it's good that she's gone. She was a potential threat.

The boy from Apollo is next. Where's his sister? She must've survived. There's only one more tribut left, who is it? It's the crazy girl from Dionysus, making Dionysus the first god to run out of both tributes this year.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

That leaves the boy from Zeus, me from Hera, both from Poseidon, the girl from Demeter, the boys from Ares and Athena, the girls from Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and Aphrodite and the Carter from Hermes. 12 of us left. It feels weird without Devin, but it was going to happen sooner or later. Carter and I are having more bread for our dinner.

Then we're going to climb a tree and rest. Tomorrow's Day 4 and there's 12 of us left. Hopefully the games end soon.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

"And then, I stabbed my sword through the back of her stomach, killing her". Jayden finishes telling us how he killed Jack's sister. Jack doesn't really care. Doc already told Jayden how he killed Hunter Reyes. Doc said that he'd kill Hunter. Too bad Sunny got away. I'm the only Career left with only 1 kill. It's Doc's turn to guard tonight and my turn to guard all day tomorrow. The games will be over soon.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

I look at Elizabeth and Luna all curled up in blankets. We have it pretty good in the games. Sponsor gifts for me and Luna, and Elizabeth can grow food. I don't think we're going to have too hard a time.

It's my turn to guard tonight. Luna is guarding tomorrow night. I'm not sure if Elizabeth will be able to guard, she's not the best guarder. I guess there's always a price when it comes to wealth, and if the chance of winning was money, we would be rich.

 **(James Venteto,20,Male,Dionysus,Victor of the 1st Demigod Games)**

I sit on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. Once again, I failed to bring a tribute even to the final 8. Nikki Vanelle and Brandon Miller last year, Aaliyah Targett and Arthur Lands this year.

Out of those four tributes, Aaliyah was a fighter, and she only made it to the final 15. Also, Dionysus was the first god to lose both tributes this year. He started drinking as soon as Aaliyah died, although he always drinks, so there's not really any difference.

* * *

 _ **The Fallen (4):**_

 **Devin Williamson (15,Male,Hera [Hestia])**

When trying to distract Aaliyah, Aaliyah threw her dagger into his chest.

 **Jessica Peters (12,Female,Ares)**

She tried to escape the Cornucopia with a loaf of bread but when she got to the wall, Jayden stabbed his sword through her stomach.

 **Hunter Reyes (17,Male,Apollo)**

A trident was thrown into his back by Doc when he was trying to escape the careers with Sunny.

 **Aaliyah Targett (15,Female,Dionysus)**

After killing Devin, Aaliyah had a sword thrusted through her back by Laney.

* * *

 _ **Death Reasons:**_

 **Devin Williamson:** I had no idea what to do with Devin. He was a very good character, but he just seemed like dead weight to Laney and Carter's alliance.

 **Jessica Peters:** Jessica's creator hasn't reviewed once. Nor have they updated their stories in a long time or opened their Private Messenger. Jessica could've lasted longer.

 **Hunter Reyes:** Hunter's creator hasn't been online for a LONG time, I'd prefer to give my regular readers a victor, not someone who doesn't read the story much anymore. I know that they have things on, but still.

 **Aaliyah Targett:** I wasn't planning on Aaliyah living much longer. She was a VERY good character, I just didn't know where ti go with Aaliyah.

* * *

 _ **Remaining Tributes (12):**_

 **Zeus:** Jayden King

 **Hera:** Laney Cervon

 **Poseidon:** Maya Lillin & Doc Clifflin

 **Demeter:** Elizabeth Lane Arren

 **Ares:** Jack Ariase

 **Athena:** Peter Darren

 **Apollo:** Sunny Reyes

 **Artemis:** Luna Jones

 **Hephaestus:** Mackenzie Blaze

 **Aphrodite:** Jacklyn Noel

 **Hermes:** Carter Johnson

* * *

 _ **Kills:**_

 _ **Jack Ariase:** Nicolas Mathews, Lucas Hawn & Laura Crossfield **  
Jayden King:** Jessica Peters & Kent Jaydensen **  
Doc Clifflin:** Hunter Reyes & Maxwell Danvers **  
**_ _ **Laney Cervon:** Aaliyah Targett **  
Maya Lillin:** Aura Flash **  
Emma Kart:** Arthur Lands **  
Mackenzie Blaze:** Emma Kart **  
Aaliyah Targett:** Devin Williamson_

* * *

 ** _Alliances_**

 **Jayden King/Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren/Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Laney Cervon/Carter Johnson**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Sunny Reyes**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

* * *

 **Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! As an apology, I killed off 4 characters! Now, the next time I update, it most likely won't be this story, it will be my 75th Demigod Games one. I also won't be updating as much because school and my private life have gotten pretty overhwhelming. I'll see you next time!**


	19. Day Four

**(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

I stumble around with my bag hitting my back. I need to find a place to hide. The careers found me early this morning. I lost them but I can hear them behind me in the distance. If I don't keep moving, I'm going to die. I wish Hunter was here to protect me. My eyes tear up at the thought of Hunter, but I blink the tears away. I can't be weak. He's in the underworld, watching me right now. Our mother is also counting on me coming home.

"Look up here!" Someone whispers loudly. I look up at where the voice came from and see nothing. "Put you're hand on that branch". The voice says. Should I? I hesitate before putting my hand on the branch. I'm suddenly snatched up and plopped onto a branch. I look through the darkness (As it's early in the morning and it's dark up in this tree) And see the girl from Aphrodite.

Sitting on either side of her are the Artemis and Demeter girls. The Aphrodite girl puts her finger to her mouth as the careers suddenly run underneath the tree.

"Where is she?" I hear a male voice ask. I think it's Doc. "Just keep looking!" Says a powerful voice. Maybe Jack? They run off and I relax. "Thank you for saving me," I say to the 3 girls. Suddenly, they're eyes glow red, and the Demeter girl lunges at me. I scream and kick her in the face. She falls to the ground and breaks her neck, but no cannon sounds. Mutts. I jump to a branch and swing to the ground. I then take off running.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

I throw the apple core into a bush and continue to walk. I meet a river and carefully step through it, not wanting to be swept downstream. Things have quietened down. Now that it's day 4 and there aren't heaps of tributes still alive, the Careers will have a tough time finding the 8 other tributes spread throughout the arena. A couple of tributes have surprised me that they've made it this far.

For example, the Apollo and Demeter girls. They're both younger tributes, still, they did earn very good training scores. I'm still feeling really guilty for trying  
to kill the Demeter girl yesterday. I shouldn't have tried to do it. I finally step out of the river and continue through the woods. Once the careers are down two  
members, I'm going to try and kill them.

I think I'll be able to take on two careers. I wonder who the remaining two will be. Maybe Jack and Doc? They seem to be the stronger members. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! I turn to my left, to the direction of the sound. It sounds oddly like footsteps. The Apollo girl suddenly appears out of the darkness and collides with me. We both go sprawling to the ground. She's already up and on her feet before I can even process what has happened.

I see 2 tributes coming so I climb a tree and watch as the two girls that attacked me yesterday fly through the grass. Where's the Demeter girl? She couldn't have died. There was no cannon.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

"Morning". I say to Laney, as she climbs down the tree. I hand her a slice of bread and she slowly munches on it. It's only Day 4 of the games but it feels like it's been a lifetime. It just baffles me that it seems to have been going on for weaks, but it hasn't even reached the first week. Laney finishes her bread and we start walking.

We heard the careers chasing a tribute a couple of hours ago, so we have to constantly be on the move. Don't want to be caught by the careers. We trudge through some leaves as we walk away from the mountain that the careers are camped inside. Laney screams and I feel myself falling. She grips my hand and I look below. I see massive stone spikes.

I push myself up while she pulls. After a lot of struggling, we finally get up. We both lay on the leaf covered ground, panting, trying to catch our breaths. You  
really can't trust anything or anywhere in the games, there's always a trap. Once we've got our breath back, we both stand up and backtrack through the  
leafy ground. Once we're on solid grass again, we head around the leaves. We really need to be more careful if one Laney is going to win.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

I hand Elizabeth a dagger and we continue to walk. She said she felt unsafe, so I decided to give her a dagger so she can protect herself. Jacklyn, Elizabeth and I have been trying to find another camping spot because the Careers might find us or the gamemakers might kill us off if we stay there. It's Day 4 and only 12 tributes remain.

Exactly half of our original number. Dionysus is out for good and Poseidon still has both tributes left. Everyone else has lost our Cabin Partners. The games last 1 to 2 weeks, so the games will go on a lot longer than 4 days. I just want the games to be over, but they won't be ending for quite a while. Sucks to be me. Whatever, in order to get out of here, I have to work really hard.

Jacklyn tells us to stop walking. I stop and notice the loud running sound of multiple footsteps, getting closer and closer.

"Careers!" I exclaim. Jacklyn knocks her bow and shoots into the trees. The Apollo girl screams and ducks, causing the arrow to go into a replica of Jacklyn. She just killed herself. The Apollo girl disappears into the woods and Jacklyn kills my clone. We just saved the Apollo girl's life.

 **(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

Uggghhhhhh. It's so boring guarding. It's nearly getting to the time of day when it starts to get dark and I have heard NO cannons. I would be doing a better job if I was hunting, but no, I'm stuck here guarding the supplies. Oh well, I'm going to win soon so I can stop guarding. I wonder what it'll be like, being the first ever female victor.

Heaps of little girls will look up to me. I can't wait. I've got to figure out how to get the boys to take out the stronger competitors like Mackenzie, Jacklyn or  
Peter, and once most of them are gone, I can step in and kill my fellow careers one by one, yes, even if that means killing my brother. It's not like Doc wouldn't kill me if it came down to it, it's just how the games work.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

I finish cooking the squirrel over my fire and I stamp it out before sprinting in the opposite direction with the cooked squirrel in my hand. Once I'm sure I'm safe,I bite into the squirrel and my mouth fills with juicy meat. I finish off the squirrel and climb into a tree. I'm going to get an early night tonight so I can wake up early tomorrow morning.

I'm going to see if I can steal poisonous darts from the Cornucopia and in the next couple of days I'll take out the careers one by one while they guard. It's time they go because once they're taken out, I can relax a little and only have to worry about a couple of other tributes. I zip up my sleeping bag and tie myself around the branch with a length of sponsor rope. Very soon, I fall asleep.

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Ares)**

"Alright guys, stop," I say to Maya and Doc. They stop and turn to look at me.

"What?" Doc asks, clearly a bit annoyed.

"We need to take out Jack," I continue "He's too powerful, we need to kill him in his sleep. It's dirty, I know, but sometimes you can't play fair and square. Maya and Doc look at each other for a couple of seconds and then turn back to look at me.

"Sure," Maya says, "You're right. Jack is WAY too strong, we need to take him out as soon as possible, but we won't do it tonight. We'll wait till we're down to the final few tributes, ok?" I nod. This is good. Soon Jack will be gone and I can be the victor.

We start walking again and I can only JUST hide my excitement. In a couple of days, Jack will be gone. It will be just Doc and Maya for me to worry about in the careers and I can easily take both of them out.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

There's no way we're killing Jack. I do hate him but he's valuable. That's why I'm going to tell Jack and get Maya to help us kill Jayden soon. Very soon. In the next day or two. If he kills Jack, he could feel overpowerful and kill Maya and me. I'm not taking any chances. I'm winning these games and getting Poseidon two victors before Zeus and Ares have even 1.

I look at Maya out of the corner of my eye and she gives me a look as if to say, "Jayden's crazy. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible". I nod ever so  
slightly and we break eye contact. We can't let Jayden know that we're secretely plotting to kill him. We're nearly to the mountain, then we've got to climb for almost an hour and finally collapse into our tents.

That's one of the things that suck about being a career and going tribute hunting. You either get exhausted from tribute hunting, or you're bored all day from  
guarding. I mean, I know that the other tributes don't have food or whatever but still, being a career can be tough. I look up and see the mountain approaching. Now we have to begin our climb up the slope.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

It's about 6 O'Clock at night. Only Day 4 and I'm already exhausted. I just want these games to end! I've been trying to figure out all day how to take out the  
careers. There's still 4 of them left. All of them are dangerous and need to be taken out but if I take out one, another will most likely take me out. Ugh. So much planning.

I'm currently standing at the base of our tree, guarding. Laney and Elizabeth are trying to sleep. I don't mind guarding, but once it gets dark, Laney will have to guard, because she can see in the dark because she's a daughter of Artemis. My bow has an arrow strung in it and I'm ready to shoot in case the careers decide to show up.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades])**

The sun's almost down which means that we'll see The Fallen. Tonight will be the first night that no faces appear in the sky. Did the careers even go hunting? Carter and I haven't heard or seen them all day. No, they would've went hunting but obviously they didn't find anyone. Good, I hope that the gamemakers send things after them and kill all of them off. Then Carter and I can focus on the other tributes.

Carter and I have just finished dinner and we both decided that he should guard. I'm just really tired, though I'm sure he is too. We've just got to tough it out  
for the next week or so because the games go on for around that time. Soon, Hera or Hermes will have their first victor. I'm still angry at Carter for volounteering because at least one of us has to die for the other to win. I wish that I could win and spend my life living in the Hera temple with him.

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

I'm about to fall asleep when I'm jolted awake by the anthem. Instead of a tribute's face floating in the sky, the Olympus seal takes it's place. Tonight is the first night with no deaths. The first couple of days are hectic and then things start to slow down as the pool of tributes gets smaller. I watch the Olympus seal until it disappears and then I close my eyes. I'm exhausted and I need to get some sleep.

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

Doc's guarding tonight I decided. I'm about to go into my tent when Doc gestures for me to come over. Jayden and Maya are in their tents, so I have no idea what he wants to talk about.

"Jayden said that we should kill you. I'm going to get Maya in on it and tomorrow we're taking down Jayden". What? Jayden wants to kill me? That bloody traitor. I nod. There's no point in charging into the tent and killing him, I don't want blood in the tent.

Sure, taking down Jayden means that the careers will be down to 3. Sure he volounteered for his little brother. Who cares? The games are the games and if you want to play dirty, then expect to be killed. I bid goodnight to Doc and climb into my tent, where Jayden is sleeping. I smirk as I look at him. He has no idea that tonight will be his last night alive. I'm going to make sure that his face is up in the sky tomorrow night.

* * *

 _ **The Fallen (0):**_

* * *

 _ **Remaining Tributes (12):**_

 **Zeus:** Jayden King

 **Hera:** Laney Cervon

 **Poseidon:** Maya Lillin & Doc Clifflin

 **Demeter:** Elizabeth Lane Arren

 **Ares:** Jack Ariase

 **Athena:** Peter Darren

 **Apollo:** Sunny Reyes

 **Artemis:** Luna Jones

 **Hephaestus:** Mackenzie Blaze

 **Aphrodite:** Jacklyn Noel

 **Hermes:** Carter Johnson

* * *

 _ **Kills:**_

 **Jack Ariase:** _Nicolas Mathews,Lucas Hawn & Laura Crossfield_ _ **  
**_ **Jayden King:** _Jessica Peters & Kent Jaydensen_ _ **  
**_ **Doc Clifflin:** _Hunter Reyes & Maxwell Danvers_ _  
_ **Laney Cervon:** _Aaliyah Targett_ _  
_ **Maya Lillin:** _Aura Flash_ _ **  
**_ **Emma Kart:** _Arthur Lands_ _  
_ **Mackenzie Blaze:** _Emma Kart_ _ **  
**_ **Aaliyah Targett:** _Devin Williamson_

* * *

 ** _Alliances:_**

 **Jayden King/Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren/Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Laney Cervon/Carter Johnson**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Sunny Reyes**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

* * *

 **Hi. I'm not even gonna apologise. I'm still going with this story and I'm doing AT LEAST one more after this sooooo. Message me if ya wanna ask about the story or review if you don't have an account ;P**


	20. Day Five

**(Maya Lillin,16,Female,Poseidon)**

I stretch out on the ground and sit up. Day 5 of the games. As I crawl out of my tent, the sunlight hits my face and I have to shield my eyes. I straighten up and stroll into the golden Cornucopia to grab some breakfast. The boys aren't up yet, but they will be soon. They better be up soon, because we need to go kill some tributes. There are 12 of us left, which obviously means that there are 12 of us who have been killed. We're nearly in the final 8, so they'll be interviewing our cabins and mortal families. I grab an apple and sit against a crate.

It's just me and my thoughts. I glance up at the sky and see a cloudless blue sea. It'll be a nice day today, which is good because it'll make it easier to hunt down tributes. I sit there for a few more minutes, munching on my apple, but eventually Jack crawls out of the boys tent. He nods good morning and starts looking for food.

I finish my apple and peg the core into the grass. It isn't exactly littering, it'll just decompose. I get up, brush my hands off on my thighs, and start filling up my I'm filling my bag with supplies, the other two boys come out of the tent and have breakfast. I finish packing my bag and sit on the grass with them.

"Who's guarding today?", I ask. Jack looks around at the 3 of us, as, ya know, he's the leader. He's gaze stops on me and I clench my jaw.

"You I reckon, Maya. You cool with that?", I nod casually,

"Yeah of course". I hand my bag of supplies to Doc and sit there as the 3 boys get their stuff and get ready to go hunting. Right before they leave, Doc turns to me and winks. I watch as they scale the massive mountain wall and I know that this'll be the last time I see Jayden. They're going to kill him.

 **(Carter Johnson,16,Male,Hermes)**

I look at my pocket watch. It's 9 O'Clock, I should wake up Laney. I fiddle with my pocket watch, there are so many memories attached to it. It was the last thing my mother gave me before she passed away from Cancer 5 years ago. My father, Hermes, guided me to Camp Half-Blood after she passed. I still miss her so much. She had to of reached Elysium. We'll be reunited soon, just gotta get Laney out first. Alright Carter, enough depressing thoughts, don't wanna launch yourself into depression. I sigh and lean over Laney,

"Laney, babe, time to wake up. Gotta get a wriggle on". Laney sits up all groggy, and looks at me with those sparkling black eyes. I kiss her and help her up. We shoulder our bags and start to walk through the lush green forest, heading further and further away from the Corncuopia and the Careers. We both keep an eye out for any dangers, you know, as we almost fell into a pit of spikes yesterday. I'd prefer we didn't die. I quickly go through who's left in my head. The Zeus boy, he's with the Careers last I saw him. Laney for Hera, obviously still alive. Both of Poseidon has his tributes still alive. Both are in the Career pack.

The girl from Demeter has made it this far surprisingly. I don't reckon Demeter will have so much luck again this year. The girl has to have allies. Jack from Ares is still alive and is still leading the Careers the last time I saw him. The boy from Athena is out in the arena somewhere. I reckon he's been surviving on his own, afterall, he is an Athena kid. As they love to say, Athena always has a plan. The girl from Apollo is alive still somehow. Her brother died 2 days ago, so unless she's in an alliance, there's no way she's gonna last much longer. The girl from Artemis is alive, though she was an ally of the Aphrodite girl. The Hephaestus girl is also out here somewhere, but that doesn't surprise.

She was definantly a competitor to watch out for. That's all of'em, besides me of course. I'm snapped out of my thoughts cause a twig snaps. I raise my daggers in the direction of the noise and wait for a movement. A fox cautiously walks from behind the tree and I don't hesitate to send my knife into it's forehead. I jog over and take the knife from it's head.

"Help me cut it up," I say to Laney. She gives a curt nod and together we skin it and cut the meat off. Leaving what's left over under a bush, we cut the meat into smaller chunks and wrap it up in some plastic from Laney's bag.

"Dinner," I say, wiggling my eyebrows. Laney chuckles, "Finally some meat".

"I have plenty of meat right here," giving her a seductive wink.

Laney nods like a news reporter listening intently to a story, pulling an interested face and we both start cracking up. We're both so delirious and sleep deprived that we're going to laugh at literally anything. To be honest, I hope Laney and I stay away from all the tributes until they kill each other off, but, call me crazy, I feel like that won't happen. Even if we don't encounter other tributes, the gamemakers will ensure that we aren't just sitting around, doing nothing whilst we're in the games. I pack the meat into Laney's backpack and we continue our trek. I take Laney's hand and we keep on walking.

 **(Peter Darren,18,Male,Athena)**

It's day 5 already. I feel like these past few days have gone really quickly. We're nearing the end of the first week, and the games typically go for about a week. Hopefully that means I'll be out soon. I grab my metal water bottle and quickly fill it with water from the lake. I put some iodine in the water and pack the bottle back in my bag. I reckon it's about time I go to the Cornucopia and take out a career. It should only take about a day to reach the Career camp, then I can take out the guard get supplies, including those poisonous darts, and then scram.

Not a great plan, but it's a plan nonetheless. I begin my journey to the Cornucopia, but take great caution, as I know the Careers will be out hunting, and even though I know I can kill one, 3 is a bit much. I think I'll hide near the Cornucopia, so I know which career is guarding each day. I keep looking out for any tributes and stay on constant guard for any monsters that the gamemakers send my way.

I've been walking for about 20 minutes when I pass a rock that appears to be _pulsing_. I slide my blade out of my bag slowly, and start backing away from it. I realize it's about to explode just in time. I leap behind a tree.

 **(Sunny Reyes,14,Female,Apollo)**

I stumble through reeds, sobbing into my hands. The reeds whip at my face. I have no idea where I'm going or what the Hades is going on. My foot hits a stick and I slip into mud. I lay there on my back, sobbing to the sky.

"Hunter! Where are you!", I cry. I miss him so much. I'm terrified out of my mind. I just wanna go home, because these past few days have been horrible. On the second day, we were chased by the Careers. On the third day Hunter was killed by one of the Poseidon tributes, and yesterday I was attacked by monsters! I'm caked  
with mud and grime, my hair is a mess, and I'm delirious from lack of sleep. I could just lie here in the mud and starve. Either that or let a monster be sent to kill me  
off.

"Keep going", I tell myself. I need to avenge Hunter. I pull myself up slowly and continue stumbling through the reeds. I keep pushing. One leg in front of the other.  
I'm so damn hungry. I haven't eaten in days-

"Who's the biggest threat?"

I recognize that voice, Doc. I creep behind a tree and poke my head out. The 3 career boys are standing in a circle, all facing each i other, obviously discussing who the biggest threat is.

"The girl from Hephaestus maybe. I reckon we should watch out for the Athena guy", the boy from Zeus says. The other two nod and the Ares boy, Jonas I think, pats  
him on the back,

"Great thinking! They're definantly dangerous".

I knit my eyebrows together. What in Hades? Jonas is acting really weird, he was never that cheerful in training. I think the Zeus boy thinks what I'm thinking  
because he looks slightly puzzled,

"Uh, yeah. So we should definantly take them out I reckon. Top priorities".

I step back to hie behind the tree and a twig snaps. Oh gods. All three careers go silent and I hear them start to move around.

"Did you hear that?", one of them asks. Oh gods, please don't let me die. Don't let them find me, please please please.

"It's the Apollo girl!"

I scream as the Doc comes around the tree and laughs. I run back and go straight into the tree. Doc raises his trident with a grin, "Sorry sweetie, say hi to Hunter for me".

He thrusts the trident forward, impaling both me and the tree. The world goes fuzzy. I feel him yank out the metal and pain burns through my whole body. Before I can collapse to the ground he sends the trident straight through my chest.

 **(Luna Jones,15,Female,Artemis)**

 _BOOM_

A cannon! Down to the final 11 baby! I wonder who the cannon was for? I want it to be a Career, so let's hope it was one of them. I turn to Elizabeth and Jacklyn, eyebrow raised, "Who do you reckon it was?"

They both think about it for a few seconds.

"I honestly don't have a clue", Elizabeth says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Probably the girl from Apollo, she's the only other tribute besides Elizabeth and you who are young-ish".

I nod. She wouldn't be able to survive for long now that her brother is dead.

"Besides", I say, "Her brother is dead, so she probably won't be lasting long". The other two nod their heads in agreement. 3 more deaths until the final 8, where the Gamemakers interview people from home.

Right now, the 3 of us are sitting and having a rest. We've been walking all day, trying to put as much distance as we can between us and the Careers. Us 3 girls sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Elizabeth finally decides to break the ice.

"What do think our cabins are like back at Camp?"

I know exactly what _my_ cabin would be like. Scraping together all the money they can to send me things. Jacklyn's cabin is probably only worried that she looks like a mess, and Elizabeth's cabin is most likely just watching the games, because there isn't much they can do. They're probably scraping together money as well. But, we can't rely on sponsors.

I stand up and wield my axe, "Let's go hunt for some more food".

 **(Jayden King,17,Male,Zeus)**

I can't wait to kill Jack. I'm so giddy with excitement. Doc and Maya have no idea that I plan on killing them both once Jack is out of the picture. When I go hunting with one of them, I'll kill that one, and then I'll go back to the Cornucopia and kill the other. I'm going to win these games, absolutely, and get back to my younger brother.

The 3 of us boys are currently walking through the lush green forest of the arena, hunting for tributes. We already found the little girl from Apollo, so she's back with her brother. That means that there's only 10 tributes left until I'm crowned victor. Jack suddenly turns around and looks me dead in the eye,

"I know you were planning on killing me". Oh crap. I do the only logical thing that someone can do. I turn and run. I hear the two boys sprinting behind me. Doc is such a gods damn traitor. Telling Jack, little snitch. I hear Doc grunt and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground by his gleaming trident through my back. Tears form in my eyes, I'm in so much pain. I try to get up but someone puts their foot on my head.

"Na ah Jayden. This is what happens to backstabbers," Jayden sneers before swinging his sword into my neck.

 **(Mackenzie Blaze,17,Female,Hephaestus)**

 _BOOM_

That's another cannon. I really hope both of the cannons were Careers, or the girl from Aphrodite. Once they're dead, I know I can take out the other tributes. Wait a second, I just realised that there's only 10 of us left. Just a few days ago there were 24 tributes rising into the arena, now 14 are dead. Including Lucas. Gods it's seemed like ages, but it's only been 5 days. I don't think I will ever fully recover from Lucas' death.

I rub my tongue, which is dryer than sand paper. I've been slowly dehydrating these past few days, and if I don't get water soon, I'm definitely going to die. I make sure my knives (Which I got sponsored on the 1st day) are secure in my belt and I continue my seemingly endless search for water.

"You look like you could use some help". Not now stupid Careers. I look up, expecting to see one of the Careers, but it's actually the boy from Athena.

"Yeah? And why's that?", I ask. I'm not gonna let him know that I'm exhausted.

"Well. You're very pale. Also, you're breathing sounds like you ran a marathon". Damn it.

"Fine. I'm extremely dehydrated", I huff. He nods casually, "Fair enough. Well, I'm going to go. Promise me you won't kill me for now".

I nod, "Yeah, for now". He gives me a little wave and continues walking. Gods that was weird. I continue my search for water once again. I stumble through the forest for what seems like hours, stumbling through bushes. If a tribute wanted to kill me right now, it wouldn't take much. Then I find the pond.

I give a little yelp and bolt to the lake. Once I'm at the water, I look up at the sky, "Dad? I could really use some help right now". Half a minute later I have Iodine and a water bottle in my hands thank to the sponsor gift he sent me. I scoop the water into the bottle and add Iodine. I then wait. I sit for half an hour, or what seems like half an hour, and then drink. After I've drank 3 bottles of water, I fill it up again and put the bottle in the small backpack my father also sent.

I feel much better now. Now that I'm rehydrated, my thought process is more clear. I decide to stay near the pond, because then I'll have water until the games end. I smile to myself as I sit on the ground. I know I can win. 10 tributes remain in the arena, I only have to outlive 9 more. I've already outlived 14, 9 isn't much less than that.

 **(Elizabeth Lane Arren,14,Female,Demeter)**

Luna, Jacklyn and I trudge through the forest, searching for an animal to kill. Luna's quite good at this, you know, as her mum's the hunting goddess and all. Jacklyn is going to be pretty good at hunting as well. Then there's me. I always feel like the weak link in this group. Of course I'm grateful that they saved me, but I can't help feeling like a burden.

Suddenly, a tree rat of some sort scurries along the ground. Quick as a flash, Jacklyn has skewered an arrow through it's skull. Luna picks it up and rips out the arrow, handing it back to Jacklyn. She then begins to skin the animal.

We've been living pretty well of off sponsor water and plants I've grown, but it's nice to have some meat for once. Luna cooks the tree rat over the fire, and as soon as the meat is cooked, she stamps out the coals and we run away to find a camp somewhere else. Avoiding the Careers is a must. 2 cannons have been fired today, most likely two tributes killed by them.

I have no idea who it could be, but whoever they were, we're down to the final 10. I only have to survive 2 more deaths and my mortal family and Cabin 4 will be interviewed, along with my mother.

 **(Doc Clifflin,17,Male,Poseidon)**

"We should probably head back to camp", I say to Jack. If we head back now, we'll make it back just after The Fallen. Maya has no idea who was killed today, so it'll be nice to tell her how Jayden and that little girl died.

Jack nods and we head back to camp. It's a big hassle to climb up and down the mountain everyday, but it won't matter much anymore. Only 10 tributes are alive, that's 7 besides us Careers. I quickly go through the remaining tributes in my head. The girls from Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Hephaestus and Aphrodite, and the boys from Athena and Hermes.

The only tribute I'm going to watch out for is that daughter of Aphrodite. She's fiesty. I like that in my women.

 **(Laney Cervon,16,Female,Hera [Hades]**

As the sun dips below the horizon, Carter and I brace ourselves for The Fallen. 2 faces will be up there tonight. The sky lights up with the Olympus seal and the anthem starts to play. The seal fades and the first face to appear is Jayden from Zeus. How did he die? He was a Career, a strong one at that. Jayden fades from view and the 2nd tribute to appear is the girl from Apollo. Well, I never expected her to last long anyway, not now that her brother is dead.

The girl fades from the sky and the anthem ends. I turn to Carter,

"3 Careers left. Jack from Ares and the pair from Poseidon. One of us could actually go home Carter!"

We smile and embrace in a hug. For the first time, I have a glimmer of hope that one of us will make it out.

 **(Jacklyn Noel,17,Female,Aphrodite)**

The Fallen was interesting. I wasn't suprised when the girl from Apollo appeared, but the boy from Zeus? He was a Career. I wonder how he died. I get the feeling that it was a Gamemaker mutt or trap, as I doubt one of the non Career tributes could kill a Career. I'm currently guarding, because Elizabeth and Luna wanted to sleep.

I turn and look down at Elizabeth's sleeping body. She needs to go, she's too dependent. I would never kill her, but I think that Luna and I need to ditch her as soon as possible because, as much as I hate to say it, she will weigh us down when it comes to fighting stronger tributes. I thought that when we saved her from Mackenzie that she would be useful, as she could grow food, but she's just such a hassle!

 **(Jack Ariase,18,Male,Ares)**

I jump down from the wall and land on the grass. There's Maya, sitting on a crate. Doc and me trudge over to her and she stands up,

"I'm guessing you killed Jayden?"

I smirk and nod, "He tried to fight back, but he's gone now".

"Was he the 1st or 2nd cannon?"

"2nd", I reply, "The girl from Apollo was the first. She was hiding and we found her. Doc got her".

Maya nods, "Ok. You two go to bed. I'll wake you up Jack when it's your turn".

Doc and I bid her goodnight. I crawl into the tent and rest my head on the pillow. 9 more deaths and the Victor's Crown is mine.

* * *

 ** _The Fallen (2):_**

 **Jayden King (17,Male,Zeus)**

After Jack found out about Jayden's plan to betray him, Doc pinned him to the ground with his trident before Jack decapitated him.

 **Sunny Reyes (14,Female,Apollo)**

While hiding from the Careers, she was caught. Doc impaled her through the stomach before impaling her through the chest.

* * *

 _ **Death Reasons**_

 **Jayden King:** Jayden got no votes in the poll. Also, I feel as if he was the most boring Career, so unfortunately it was his time to go.

 **Sunny Reyes:** Sunny's time was up. She was young and wouldn't of made it far in the games without Hunter. R.I.P. Sunny.

* * *

 ** _Remaining Tributes (10):_**

 **Hera:** Laney Cervon

 **Poseidon:** Maya Lillin & Doc Clifflin

 **Demeter:** Elizabeth Lane Arren

 **Ares:** Jack Ariase

 **Athena:** Peter Darren

 **Artemis:** Luna Jones

 **Hephaestus:** Mackenzie Blaze

 **Aphrodite:** Jacklyn Noel

 **Hermes:** Carter Johnson

* * *

 _ **Kills:**_

 _ **Jack Ariase:**_ _Jayden King, Nicolas Mathews, Lucas Hawn & Laura Crossfield_

 ** _Doc Clifflin:_** _Sunny Reyes, Hunter Reyes & Maxwell Danvers_

 ** _Jayden King:_** _Jessica Peters & Kent Jaydensen_

 ** _Laney Cervon:_** _Aaliyah Targett_

 ** _Maya Lillin:_** _Aura Flash_

 ** _Emma Kart:_** _Arthur Lands_

 ** _Mackenzie Blaze:_** _Emma Kart_

 ** _Aaliyah Targett:_** _Devin Williamson_

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

 **Maya Lillin/Doc Clifflin/Jack Ariase**

 **Elizabeth Lane Arren/Luna Jones/Jacklyn Noel**

 **Laney Cervon/Carter Johnson**

 **Peter Darren**

 **Mackenzie Blaze**

* * *

 **Hey everybody! Yes I'm back! Because I was gone for so damn long, I killed off 2 tributes, when in reality only Jayden was going to die today. I'm sorry to Sunny and Jayden's creators, though they both made it far. The next chapters will be Day 6 and 7, and once they're done there will be a poll to see who you want to survive Week 2.**

 **If you wanna submit to my Hunger Games story, feel free. There's still 19 spots free :)**


End file.
